The Gift
by EndoftheWorlds
Summary: Jake, the bisexual new kid in school, starts secretly dating the Alpha Male jock of the school, Riley Stavros. But, Jake has his own issues to deal with: Telekinesis. SLASH. Review please? :3
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This is my very first multi-chapter story, so keep that in mind, please as you read. If you don't mind, I'd love to hear any kind of criticism from you, so reviews please. Don't be afraid to be honest. I'm also going through fixing mistakes at the moment and trying to improve on the story.**

**In case you didn't notice, this is set in season 8, and my story was started before season 8 was over.**

**Just so you know, Riley's body is slightly different in my story, more like what he would be if he weren't limited by the actor's limitations (not that Argy isn't sexy as all Hell already).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Degrassi: The Next Generation_ or any of the characters in this fic. It is the property of its creators, Much Music and Teennick. No profit or money is being made from this fanfiction.**

* * *

I walked into the gym, my first class of the first day in a new school, Degrassi. I'm the kind of person who enjoys sports, a lot actually. In fact, I was one of the star athletes in my last school. But these were completely new people that I would have to acquaint myself with.

I was the last person to reach the locker rooms, except for one other guy. I glanced in his direction, he glanced at me. He was shirtless. He was tall, definitely a head taller than my 175 centimeters. He had nicely tanned skin, and his short, light brown hair was spiked a little at the front. He had a gorgeous, masculine, slightly scruffy face with a cute nose, a feature I rarely noticed. He even had gorgeous, bright blue eyes. Oh my god, he was so handsome and so buff! I controlled my mouth, forcing my jaw shut so that it wouldn't hang open stupidly. We both looked away, not caring about each other - or at least I pretended not to. _Don't stare at him, _I thought. _You're not supposed to have these feelings. _I still genuinely loved women, if my lack of virginity was anything to judge by. Still, I felt my eyes sliding towards him whether I wanted them to or not. Taking an extra-long time changing out, I stole glances at him.

I looked at what was below his short, thick, muscular neck. His arms and pecs looked thick enough that he looked like he could snap me in half if he bear-hugged. God he was built, he had to be easily ninety-two kilos in contrast to my seventy, and I could tell from the definition and even a couple of veins that like myself he had an insanely low body fat. He had a generous amount of body hair that I wanted to run my fingers over. The last thing that I took in as he slipped his gym shirt on was that he had big hands and feet, even for his size. As he walked away, my eyes instinctively slid down to stare at his ass. God he had a great ass! It was big and firm looking and really nicely shaped. I wanted to see dat ass naked so badly, no matter how hard I tried to deny it to myself. It would be so fucking hard to be straight if he were on the football team too.

I finished dressing out and followed him.

I went over to talk to the coach. He had a nametag that said "Mr. Armstrong."

"Coach Armstrong," I said. "I'm a new student here. My name's Jake Springfield."

"Oh right. They told me about you. You can sit next to Riley." He pointed over to Riley. In addition, as luck wouldn't have it, Riley turned out to be the locker room stud. "In here, we have partners that we do warm-ups with. Riley's partner moved to a new school, so you can be his."

"Yes, sir," I said. I walked over to Riley and sat down next to him.

"So I guess you're the little faggot that I'm stuck with," Riley snapped as I sat down. I raised an eyebrow.

"What crawled up your ass?" I snapped back, merely annoyed. He said nothing with a look of surprise on his face. Clearly, he was not expecting a comeback. I turned away from him.

Coach Armstrong had us do a series of stretches, all of which were effortless for me. I was drawing looks in fact. I'm extremely flexible, but not a true contortionist, although that would be cool. The last stretches involved partners working together. One of us laid flat on our back while the other partner pushed our leg back as far as it would go. It was my turn to be stretched, so I lay flat on my back so that Riley could grab my leg and push it back until my foot touched the ground next to my head. I was so close to him that I could smell him; even his scent was attractive and oozed manliness. My body temperature soared as I was inches away from him, his large, calloused hands touching my leg, breathing in his scent. I was just barely able to stop myself getting hard, which would've obviously been disastrous for me.

"So, uh, sorry about being an ass earlier," Riley spoke hesitantly, much to my surprise. He was avoiding my eyes as well. "Things haven't exactly gone well for me lately."

"It's alright. Sorry I bit your head off," I said. I felt part of the tension dissolving away now that he had apologized.

"So, you look like a football player," I continued, trying to brighten the mood. "Are you on the team?" I asked; thanking the universe my voice didn't crack.

"Yeah, actually I am," he said as we switched. "Why, are you gonna try out?"

"Actually I'm already on the team. When the Shep heard that I would be moving here, he sent scouts to check out my playing ability, and apparently he wanted me on the team."

"That's not all that surprising; most of our team is really awful," Riley said. "What position do you play?"

"Running back."

"You kind of look like one. I'm QB one," Riley said without arrogance.

"Then you must be Riley Stavros, our captain, right?" I asked, again thankful my voice didn't crack. How the hell was I going to get through the locker room showers?

"That's me," he said. He paused. "I guessed you must be quick, huh, since you're not all that big?"  
"Pretty much," I confirmed. We had to stop talking then, because stretches were finished, and Coach Armstrong called for our attention. He told us that we were going to go out on the track and run. We all filed out, went on the track and started to run. I looked around and saw that Riley was, once again, off on his own.

I thought he may need some company, so I ran up next to him and we started talking about football. At first it was very awkward, but then we opened up more and continued to talk about sports through the remainder of the period, ranging from football to martial arts. We found out that we were actually both champions, Riley in boxing, I in Muay Thai. Our conversation continued, and it moved to school, and I found out that he was a senior. By the end of the period, we found ourselves talking enthusiastically [you can also use "animatedly,"] about the Olympics, until I was reluctant when the coach called us in to the showers and change out. "I wish I could've gone back to my grandparents' country to see Shewfelt take home that Gold medal for Canada," Riley said.

"So you're Greek?" I asked.

"Yep, both sets of my grandparents came over and had my mom and dad here," Riley said, confirming my theory about his last name.

"Stavros! Springfield! Hurry it up!" The coach yelled at us.

We complied and hurried into the locker room. Neither of us was sweating that badly, which made me relieved and disappointed at the same time; if his dick was as big as that bulge in his boxers looked, it would be even harder to stay cool.

We got through changing out. I sat down and Riley moved next to me.

"So what lunch do you have?" Riley asked me, in a much brighter tone than I'd heard him speak before.

"Third," I replied.

"That's what I have. You wanna sit together?" he asked hopefully.

"Sure, that would be great," I said as the bell rang.

"Well see ya man," I said to him.

"See ya," he said as we went to our classes. It didn't hit me until later that I found it unusual that it was so easy for me to talk to him. Ever since my last relationship, I had been withdrawn from people. I also could barely stop myself from picturing his shirtless body and handsome face in my mind over and over. However, I managed to stop myself, and I didn't think too much about either of them.

* * *

**Author's note: It's boring now, but that's only because I suck at starting anything. Stick with it and it'll get more interesting. **


	2. Chapter 2

I made my way to the next class of the day, Web Design. When I got there, I asked the teacher, Mr. Simpson, where to sit. He pointed next to a boy and a girl. I sat down next to them: the guy looking Indian with dark skin, dark eyes and black hair. His nose had a bump and faint horizontal red line at the top, so it had clearly been broken recently. The girl was white with dark brown hair and dark eyes. They smiled at me and nodded, causing me to smile back.

"Class, we have a new student today," the teacher said. His name is Jake Springfield. Jake, could you tell us a little bit about yourself?" I walked nervously up to the front of the class.

I got to the front of the class and began to speak. "Well, I like computers. I mean, obviously, otherwise I wouldn't be taking this class," I said awkwardly. The majority of the class rolled their eyes. "Uh, I come from another school in Ontario. I was on the rugby team there, and I'm on the football team here." Some people took interest in that, including the guy and girl I had been sitting next to. "I'm a junior. Don't really know what else to add."

"Ok, well I think that's enough anyways," Mr. Simpson said, adding that I could take my seat. "Ok class, we're going to..." he went on about something. I paid just enough attention to get the job done. After we were through, we were allowed to get on the internet.

I bypassed the blocks to get on YouTube. The guy beside me noticed it and said, "How did you do that?"

"Oh, it's really simple once you know the trick," explaining the complicated process to him. "Then you can bypass just about anything, except for maybe like bombs or pron or something," I finished.

"Cool. My name's Sav by the way. And this is Jane," he said indicating the girl.

"Hi," the girl said with a smile.

"So do you two play any sports?" I asked, hoping to get something in common with them.

"Yeah, we're both on the football team," Jane said.

"Really? That's awesome," I replied, particularly glad that there was a girl on the team.

"So Jake, have you made any friends here at Degrassi yet?" Sav asked.

"Yeah, this one guy named Riley Stavros," I said somewhat nervously, remembering Riley's shyness and being off on his own.

"What?" they both said.

"Yeah... is that bad?" I asked, a part of myself getting confirmation.

"He's a freak. He gave me this," Sav explained pointing to his broken nose. "He had 'roid rage."

"Roid rage? He was nice to me. Well, not at first. He called me a 'little faggot.' But then I asked him what crawled up his ass, and later he apologized." I was disappointed, but it confirmed my suspicions that he had done something to drive away his friends. It also surprised me that he had taken steroids. He hadn't seemed like someone who would abuse drugs.

"Ha, someone standing up to him was probably good for him," Sav replied gruffly.

"He doesn't really have any friends right now, and he seems pretty depressed. I think he's learning his lesson," Jane said.

"Yeah, I noticed him off on his own," I said, with my heart panging a little.

"He needs to learn," Sav said, irritated.

"Do you know if he's still on steroids?" I asked Jane.

Jane shrugged.

"He says he's off them by now, so I guess we should believe him. He hasn't had any outbursts since then," she said. "So do you want to sit with us at lunch?" she asked.

"Well, I already said I would sit with Riley. I'm guessing he now eats alone?" I was starting to feel a little bad for Riley. He seemed like a nice guy, though I guess steroids do that to someone.

"Actually he eats with Peter Stone and Mia Jones. They want him to feel like he still has friends," Sav said.

"What are they like?" I asked.

"Awesome. Peter used to be the biggest asshole. But now I think he is a pretty cool guy," Sav replied. "And Mia is cool too. She's Peter's girlfriend.

The bell rang and I said, "I'll see you guys at practice." They smiled and said they were looking forward to playing with me.

With my heart getting anxious for the upcoming lunch period, I made off to my next class.

* * *

**Author's note:** I'm really sorry that the prose is so dry now, but I promise I've improved later.


	3. Chapter 3

Third period was uneventful until I got to lunch. When I came in there, I decided to get two hamburgers because I was trying to bulk up to build some more muscle. After I got my food, I looked around. I saw Riley sitting with two very attractive people. One of who I assumed was Mia Jones. She had wavy, dark brown hair and brown eyes with a gorgeous face and had a slender but athletic figure. Damn she was beautiful. Sitting next to her-who I assumed was Peter-was one of the best looking guys I've ever seen. Dark blonde hair and gorgeous, bright blue eyes. He was slender, but despite that not being what I usually was reluctantly attracted to he was still gorgeous and even his body was great.

Riley was sitting with them. When I moved closer to him, my mind took in small details about him, like he was eating two hamburgers, like me. _"Yeah,"_ a small voice in my head said. "He eats like a real man."

_"What?"_ another voice in my head yelled. _"Shut up!"_ I reined in my arousal as I sat down next to Riley.

"This is Jake, the guy I was telling you about," Riley said with a small smile at seeing me.

"Hi," I said brightly.

"Hey," they both said, smiling and introducing themselves.

"Anyways, as I was saying, the modeling company that I work for said they want to take me to the next level," Mia said.

"That's great!" Riley said. I didn't say anything. I felt as if it were too early in knowing her to say anything. "So what's the catch?" Riley asked.

"Actually, there is no catch. I still get to live here in Toronto, it doesn't take time away from school, and I just get paid more and get to be even more famous," Mia replied.

Peter seemed to catch onto something and changed the subject. "So who do we play next in football?"

"Grayson," both Riley and I replied at the same time. I attempted to hide a grin.

"Okay," Riley said. "Yeah, Jake here is on the football team, too. I didn't get a chance to tell you that earlier. He's a running back, if you can't tell."

"Cool. You kinda looked like a running back, from what Riley's told me," Peter said.

"Yeah, but he's supposed to be really fast and agile. I saw that a little bit of that whenever we were out on the track today," Riley said, glancing at me with a smile.

"How do you think our chances are, Jake?" Mia asked.

"Honestly, I don't," I replied, not having done my research.

"I'm not sure either," Riley said.

"So what kind of work are your parents into?" Peter asked.

"Oh they're both doctors. They live in a town in Ontario."

"So you live alone now?" Mia asked.

"Yeah, they sent me to live in Toronto because they thought that I would have more opportunities here," I lied through my teeth.

"That's cool. I live alone, too. My mom wanted to move back to my old home, but I wanted to stay here with all of my friends, so my dad pays for a so I won't have to live with him," Peter said.

"So your dad pays to keep you out of his house? Wow. That's really cool. My parents pay for me to be in the house, but I have to make straight A's," I replied.

"Yeah I have to keep my grades up or else I have to move back with my mom," Peter said.

"So Jake," Riley said. "I wasn't going to be doing anything this weekend if you want to hang out."

I remembered what Jane said about Riley not having any friends. "Sure, that would be great," I said. "You can hang out over at my house. There are no parents, so we can do whatever we want."

_"Yeah, like teh buttsecks,"_ said the same grating voice in my head.

_"__WHAT? Shut the fuck up!__"_ the other voice yelled.

"We can meet there after practice today. That is, if your parents don't care," I said, giving him the address.

"No, they wouldn't care."

The bell rang.

"See you guys," I said as I got up to leave. They waved goodbye.


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the day was uneventful. Football practice was hard that day. We had to do a bunch of suicides. Usually I love running, but in this case I just wanted to get home. I was talking to Jane and Sav, who had introduced me to Riley's co-captain, Danny. "So what do you think of our chances, Danny?" I asked.

"I think we have a great shot at winning this game."

Jane split off from us because we had reached the locker room.

We stopped talking because we were going to get in the showers.

Once again, I couldn't help but feel my eyes sliding towards Riley. You know how a lot of people look good with their clothes on but they don't look good naked? Well, Riley was not one of those people. He even looked amazing naked. I forced myself to turn away. We got through in the showers. "I'll see you guys tomorrow," I said to Sav and Danny.

"See ya," they said.

I went out to the parking lot with Riley. "So you and the rest of the guys are chatting it up pretty well," Riley said.

"Yeah. So I noticed you off on your ow-" I cut myself off, for I remembered why he was off on his own. That's not exactly something you want to bring up to a new friend.

"Yeah. I haven't exactly been on good terms with people lately," Riley said.

"Yeah, I actually knew about that. According to Jane and Sav, you had roid rage?"

"Yeah I did. Sav wouldn't leave me alone, so I went into a rage and broke his nose." I could tell that there was more to it than what he was telling me, but I let it go.

"Steroids are not something you wanna do. They mess with your body and your brain. They can cause symptoms of psychosis," I said.

"Psychosis?" Riley asked.

"A loss of touch with reality," I replied. "It can be in the form of extreme paranoia, delusions, thought disorder, and hallucinations."

"They actually did make me paranoid. I also had a hallucination."

"Well I guess you're off them now?"

"Yeah, I'm definitely not going to do that anymore." We reached our cars.

Jane, Sav, and Danny saw me and waved. I waved back at them. "So you still have the address?" I asked, addressing Riley.

"Yeah, I still got it," he replied. I got in my car and drove off with Riley following me.

I got home first. I got out and waited for him. He arrived shortly after I did. When he got out, I led him around to the front door and then through it. "Kick off your shoes and put your stuff down wherever there's room," I said, flinging my shoes and backpack to the side. My cat ran up to me. I have a cat that's lean and agile. It's an Egyptian Mau. Silver fur with black spots and olive green eyes. It rubbed up against my leg. I picked her up. "This is Bast," I said to Riley. He scratched her behind her ears and said, "That's a strange name for a cat."

"Actually she named after the ancient Egyptian goddess. She was the protector of cats, women and children."

"Right, didn't the Egyptians worship cats?"

"Not exactly, more like reverence," I replied.

We moved into the living room. Riley flopped down onto the couch. I tossed him the remotes to the TV and the cable box. "Watch whatever you want, as long as you don't have to pay for it. I'm gonna go check up on the stuff outside. I have trees and a garden." It didn't hit me until after that that sounded quite unmanly.

"You garden?" Riley asked incredulously. My face flushed and I said,

"Yeah, my parents raised me as an environmentalist." I lied.

"I see," he let it go.

I went outside, looking and feeling around with my power. Yeah, I have another power. It's called ecological and biological empathy. It lets me sense the state of the natural environment and living organisms. That was the real reason why I'm an environmentalist. I actually made my parents care about the environment. I don't know why I have this power too. Maybe the folks at the research center could tell me, but I didn't really care. I came back inside.

Riley was watching a soccer game. "So, what do you wanna do?" I asked.

"I've got video games."

"Ok, what're your favorites?" he asked.

"Well, my favorite video game of all time is Final Fantasy VII. But that's not a two player."

"I could still play it if you want."

"I think you might like Ten better. It has much better graphics and it has voice acting."

"Ok, sure." I set up the PS2 and put Final Fantasy X in.

We had gotten to the part right after Sin had destroyed Zanarkand when Riley said "This is getting kinda boring. We're both fighting champions. You wanna spar?"

"Yeah, ok. That would be awesome."

I got up and got into a fighting stance, placing my right foot behind me, turning to the side and raising my fists up to my face. Riley got into a boxing stance. "Ok, so are you ready for this?" I asked doing a roundhouse kick to the face with my right foot. He dodged. "That was slow," he said, laughing.

"Yeah, but I was holding back," I said, smirking, this time getting him in the ribs with a light roundhouse kick.

"Ok, so you're fast, but are you strong?" he said, giving me a right hook. I blocked. We continued to spar, light contact. Riley was fast, but I was lot faster. He had excellent punches, but his kicks were weak, whereas I was good at using both my fists and my feet. I'm actually stonger than I look, but so was Riley, and he looked pretty strong to begin with. Eventually I won becuase I got too many hits on him. "Well, you won fair and square," he said.

"Yeah, but this was just practice. In a real fight it would've been a lot tougher for me because you're so much stronger than I am. I noticed that you're not comfortable using your feet as weapons. You want me to teach how you how to improve with that?"

"Yeah, that would be great."

"Before too long you'll be able to beat me."

"So, have you ever tried wrestling?" he asked.

"Not since I was a little kid."

"You want me to show you some moves? I've been on the wrestling team since middle school and I'm really good at it." I thought that getting that close to him would be a bad idea, but I couldn't really think of an excuse why not to.

He showed me a few moves. When he showed me a complicated one, we ended up falling down to the ground. Suddenly, as I looked into his blue eyes, I felt so much overpowering chemistry between us. Maybe I went batshit for a few moments, because I leaned in to kiss him, on the lips. Apparently I was really crazy, because for a second, I swear I could feel him about to work his tongue into my mouth. But, then the next second he was pushing me away with a look of rage on his face. We both jumped up. I was about to offer some excuse when he swung at me. I dodged it. He ran to get his stuff and I followed him, still trying to deny what had just happened. He opened the door, and before he went through it, he looked back at me with a look of contempt and said, "Fag!" He then stormed out. I watched his car screech out of the driveway. My anger built, I yelled, and before I could stop it, all the on lights in the house were blown out.


	5. Chapter 5

When I walked into school the next day, I expected to hear immediate jeering. To my surprise, no one said anything to me. Apparently Riley was keeping this a secret for some reason. Is it possible that I wasn't deluding myself, and he really was working his tongue into my mouth? No, that would simply be wishful thinking. Besides, Riley is one of the straightest people I know. The day he turns gay is the day I dance on Mars. I walked into the locker room. He wasn't there. I breathed a sigh of relief. _"There's no escaping it," _I thought. _"You're going to have to face him eventually. You're his stretching partner." _I walked out to the gym floor. He saw me. He turned away. I sat down without looking at him. When it got to the part where we had to use each other to stretch, he didn't look me in the eyes, nor did I look into his eyes. We moved to go out on the track again. He moved away from me. I spent the remainder of the period alone. The period ended with us not speaking to each other.

I sat down in Web Design. "So how did it go with you and Riley?" Jane asked.

"It went great," I lied. "We played video games a bit, then we sparred and then I taught him how to improve his kicks."

"Sounds like fun." Fortunately we had to stop talking about it because Mr. Simpson started the assignment for the day. I took as long as possible. Before class ended, I was finished. Sav and Jane were talking about the Shep. I heard Jane say that she didn't like him.

"Why? What's so bad about him?"

"He turned a blind eye when some of the guys were trying to get me off the team."

"Really, what happened?" She recounted the story of how it was really hard for her being the only girl on the football team. And about how Derek and Bruce jumped her. That pissed me off, but I managed to keep a tight control over my temper. She also told me how Riley was one of the main jerks, but then how he turned around and was one of the first to defend her.

"Wow. I don't like the Shep anymore. And I already knew Derek was a jackass. I have first period gym and fourth period ecology with him, and he's a real jerk."

"He used to be nice. A clown, but nice. But then when football started, he started hanging out with Bruce the Moose. Now he's one of the school bullies."

"And the Shep's won Principle of the Year," Sav added.

"Has he really?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah, really." The bell rang.

"See you guys."

"See you," they said.

Third period was uneventful. I made my way down to lunch. After I got my food, I looked around, hoping against hope that Riley would not be sitting with Peter and Mia. He was. I turned in the opposite direction just as he was turning towards me. I moved towards where Danny, Sav, and Jane. There was a very attractive, auburn-haired, green eyed girl who I recognized as Anya MacPherson, because she's on the Spirit Squad. "Do you mind if I sit with you guys?" I asked. They said sure, go ahead. I sat down.

"So you're not sitting with Peter, Mia and Riley anymore?" Danny asked.

"I have other friends that I can sit with. It's not like you're stuck with who you sit with." We started talking about how the Shep could've won Principle of the Year. Then it moved on to movies. "I'm telling you guys, _Aliens _is the greatest movie ever," I said.

"Yes! Finally someone who agrees with me! The only other person I know who feels the same way is Spinner!" Jane exclaimed.

"And Spinner is the guy who manages the Dot?" I asked. "Yeah, he's my boyfriend," she replied.

"He's a pretty cool guy," I said. The bell rang for the end of lunch. We went our seperate ways. As I was walking out, I caught sight of Riley's face. He looked sad and confused, but then when he saw that I was looking at him, it quickly turned to anger. I wondered again why he hadn't told about what happened. Maybe he has some lasting respect for our former friendship.

The rest of the day was uneventful too.

That night, I dreamed of my past. I was the demon of vengeance, and he was my prey. Haunting him, terrifying him, scarring him for life. I woke up in a cold sweat, breathing hard. I looked at the clock. 5:00 AM. "Fuck," I muttered. I got up. When I wake up in the night about an hour before I was going to get up anyways, I usually throw in some extra excercising. I went to the excercise room that I have. It's not as good as a gym, but it's something at least. There was a pull up rope there. I started doing one armed pull-ups with the rope. I did fifty on each arm. Then I decided it would be a good idea to throw in some extra meditation. I have to meditate daily to keep control over my power. It's just that lately, I have to do it even more than usual. By the time it was through it was 6:00 AM. I went out for my usual morning run and got ready for school like I usually do.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day I walked into school expecting a shit storm again. Once again, there was no such storm. I got through dressing out in gym. I went out to the floor to sit next to Riley. Again, he turned away from me. When we stretched, he paid me no attention. We went out on the track again, and today I noticed that Anya was in my class. I ran with her that day. Finally, it was time to get back to the locker rooms. I took forever getting there, hoping to avoid Riley. But to my surprise, he was the last one, next to me. I built up my courage, turned to him and said, "Um, dude? I think we need to talk," I said, unable to keep a hint of desperation out of my voice.

"I know we do," he said to me. I started to explain. "Look, I don't know what happened. I'm not gay. I've actually had sex with women before, multiple times, and we were both very satisfied with it."

"So, you're bisexual?" he asked me.

"No, no I'm not. It was just an... accident, yeah," I stated, looking down at my feet.

"You don't have to hide it with me. I won't tell anyone," he replied.

"Really," I asked, skeptical.

"Yeah," he said while sitting down. He put his face in his hands. "You see, the truth is, I'm... gay." He said it in a rush.

"Oh, well, that's fine with me. I won't tell anyone."

"No, you don't get it. I know you like me, or else that kiss never would've happened. And... I like you too, a lot. More than I've ever liked any other guy before," he said, walking towards me now, until he got close enough so that I could smell him. Even while hot & sweaty, he _still_ smelled good. I stepped back some.

"Oh, so does anyone else know?" I asked.

"Yeah, Peter and Mia. Both of those were accidents. I, uh, kissed Peter, and and that's how he found out. Does anyone know with you?"

"No," I replied.

"I didn't even know I was having these feelings for... the same sex until I broke up with my last girlfriend."

He moved in closer to me again until I was staring up into his blue eyes. "So, do you want to... act on these feelings?" he asked me.

I stepped back again and said, "Not here, not now. Meet me at my house after practice."

"Ok," he said. Thankfully, he did not move in closer to me again.

***

At practice that day, we kept our distance. Except now, when I looked at Riley in the shower, it was to see whether he was looking at me or not. He was, and it was in a way that I've never seen a guy look at me. I don't know if that excited me or scared me. When we were completely through in the locker rooms, I went to my car without a backward glance, without saying two words to anybody. I went straight home. When I got there, I went inside and paced, hoping against hope that Riley had forgotten about meeting here. He hadn't. He walked inside, threw his stuff to the side & walked up to me.

"So... is there anything you wanted to talk about?" I asked.

"I want to do more than just talk," he said. He began to lean into me. I jumped backwards so that my back hit the wall.

"Maybe we shouldn't be rushing into this. We don't even really know each other," I said with my throat closed up. I was terrified. He walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder, making warmth spread all over my body. He moved in closer.

"Just, relax. I was scared shitless too. But if you just go with it, everything's going to be fine." He cupped my face in his hand and turned me towards him. He leaned in to kiss my neck. This time, I didn't try to stop him.

He kissed my neck, making my heart skip a beat. He trailed his kisses up to my cheek, and then over to my mouth, while moving his hands down to my waist, his hands seeming to burn me. When he worked his tongue into my mouth, it was unlike any time I'd ever kissed a girl. Riley was aggressive and demanding, exploring my mouth as if it was his God-given right. It was riveting. I moved my long fingers up to his head and ran them through his short, soft hair. Then, he picked me up, while still kissing me. It made me gasp in shock. I realized just how much I wanted this. I had always been the active one in anything sexual, but now, it felt good to just be dominated. When I gasped, he stopped kissing me. But then I pulled his face back to mine and begged, "Please don't stop." He smiled. I placed my arms around his neck. While still holding me in his arms, he started sucking on my lower lip, making me moan softly. He carried me over to the couch, set me down and lay on top of me so that I could feel all of his rock hard body.

He moved his kisses down to my neck again, biting it this time, making me whimper. He removed my shirt. He trailed his kisses down to my chest, licking and kissing my nipples. He started trailing them down my abs. Then he started to remove my pants. That's when I snapped out of my reverie. I put a hand on his arm to stop him and sat up.

"What's the matter?" he asked me.

"Look, it's not that I'm not enjoying this, I am, but I think we're going a little fast," I replied.

He sat up and said," You're right, this is too fast. It's just that, I don't know any other way."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I've never had an actual boyfriend before. There was this one guy I know who I met in the woods, a short time ago. We... had sex. So, if I'm going a little fast, that's just because I've never gone slow before."

I leaned in to him and kissed him on the cheek. "It's ok. It's just that, I've only had sex with a few girls before. I was kind of wild at first, but then with last one, I settled down. We did something before we got into a relationship, and then when we did get into a relationship, it started to really mean something. Or at least, I thought it meant something. It was with my last girlfriend."

"What happened between you and her?"

"She broke my heart. She left me for some other guy."

"I'm sorry about that man."

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault."

"So, what do you want to do?" he asked me.

"We could kiss some more." He smiled and leaned into me.

He placed a kiss on my lips. I followed it by kissing him back. He sucked on my upper lip while I fell backwards and he fell on top of me. He moved down to my chest, nibbling my nipples, causing me to whimper again. He moved down to my abs, licking and kissing my stomach. He then worked his way over to my arms, biting my bicep, causing me to gasp softly. After he had finally moved over my entire upper body, he moved on up to my face again, finally working his tongue into my mouth again. When he paused, I put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Can it be my turn now?" He nodded.

I kissed him on his neck while he fell back onto the couch with me on top of him. I nibbled on his neck, causing him to whimper and moan this time. I moved my hands around underneath his shirt while he moved his over my body. I worked up to his cheek, and then over to his mouth. I worked my tongue into him, making us both moan into it. Then, I removed his shirt. I moved down his neck and down to his chest. I kissed and licked his hard nipples, making his breaths come out in gasps. As he did, I moved all over his upper body until I worked my way back up to his mouth. Then I was through.

We sat there with so much tension that was mostly unresolved. Then I just thought of a way to resolve that tension. "You wanna go for a run?" I asked. "Sure, why not?" was his reply. We put our shirts back on and put our shoes on and went outside. We started running down the driveway. We started talking about video games. We continued running down for about two miles, which is when we decided to go back. When we got back inside, we fell back on the couch. Most of the tension was gone by now.

"So, what do you wanna do now?" I asked.

"We could play a video game," he replied. We decided to play Halo 2.

He pawned me in it as I only ever play Halo with other people. I could see him becoming more frustrated as we went on, and so was I. We played for hours.

Finally, he flung the controller to the side, and said, "To hell with it."

He walked over to me, picked me up and placed a kiss on my lips. I gasped into it and let the controller slip out of my hands. I put my arms around his neck and kissed him back. When he moved around to lay me down on the couch, my eyes saw the clock, 8:15.

"What time do you have to be back?" I asked.

"Now, actually," he said while setting me down on the ground.

"You know we have to keep this a secret, right?" he asked me.

I laughed and said, "Do you really have to ask with me?"

"No, I guess not," he smiled.

"Can I tell Peter and Mia?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I'd actually feel better knowing there were some people I could trust."

"Ok," he replied. He walked over to the door with me following him. He got his stuff. He leaned into me and placed a kiss on my lips, with me kissing him back.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he smiled. Then he walked out the door. I watched his car pull out of the driveway. I turned around, went over to the couch and sat down. I laughed. My life here at Degrassi was already getting better.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day of school, I walked in feeling like a new man, confident, upbeat. When I got to the gym locker room, I found that Riley was the only one there, again. He smiled at me and stripped off his shirt. I smiled back and started changing out in a place where he could clearly see me. We walked out together and sat down. When we did our stretches, it was very difficult to avoid getting a hard-on, but I managed.

That day we were playing baseball. It would be useless to recount the game, up until the last part that is. The bases were loaded, and my team was up to bat. The batter was a senior named Sid. He was a on the football team and a douchebag. I had seen him perform various cruelties to people who are considered lower down on the social food chain, but nothing out of the usual. I'd told him to knock it off a few times, and he never made a big deal about it. But right now, he was sure useful to have on our team. Anyways, he hit what would have been a home run. But, one of the un-athletic people on the other team, a gay kid named Danny; he caught the ball with a look of surprise on his face. It caused my team to lose the game. We all groaned when Coach Armstrong called us inside.

We walked past Sid. He had a look of poisonous anger on his face.

"I'm gonna kill that fag for getting me out," he growled.

I rolled my eyes and Riley said, "It's just a game. Give it a rest."

And Sid replied, "Like hell I will."

I didn't think much of it at the time. I thought he would just pitch a little hissy fit and be over it. So Riley and I hung back in the back of the group so we could get the maximum amount of time together. We talked about sports, as usual. When we went to the locker room, what we saw there shocked and horrified us.

There was a group of guys standing over near a wall in a sort of half circle, Derek and Bruce being two of them, with other guys looking horrified but reluctant. Riley and I pushed people out of our way to see what was happening. It was Danny crouched down on the ground against the wall, naked & covering his face with trash covering him. I could see that Sid was the ringleader. He was continuing to throw trash at him and calling him various homosexual epithets such as pillow biter and ass pirate.

I grabbed his arm and shook him and said, "Sid! What the _hell _do you think you're doing?!"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" was his reply. "I'm teaching this little queer a lesson," he said.

His grey eyes had a look of cold cruelty in them. For a second there, I really lost it. Even though he had a good three inches and thirty pounds on me, I reached back, and punched him right in the mouth. _Flex. _The lights in the locker room were blown out. Everyone else had looks of shock on their face. But that didn't stop us though. Sid fell backwards on his ass and jumped back up, yelling various profanities. He swung at me. I dodged it, grabbed his arm and twisted it behind him in a painful position.

I yelled, "One of these days someone is gonna knock you down! Do you understand me?!"

"Ok, I give in," he groaned.

The position I had him in was quite uncomfortable. In fact, I wasn't even supposed to use it except in life-threatening situations. I let him go. He sulked off to the side.

I went over to Danny. "Someone get me his clothes!" I bellowed. Riley obliged and threw them at me. I bent down and handed Danny's clothes to him. "Are you ok?" I asked him.

He nodded and said, "Yeah, I think so," he said, trying to choke back tears.

"It's ok, it's ok." I said to him, throwing trash off him and helping him to stand up.

I turned around and Riley and I shielded him from view while he put his clothes back on. When he was through, we walked over to where his bag was and made room for him to sit down on the bench. At that time, Coach Armstrong walked in.

"What happened here?" he demanded, addressing me. "I heard you started a fight."

"I was defending him," I said pointing to Danny.

"I suppose no one told you what happened?"

"No," he replied. I proceeded to tell him what happened.

"Well, you're actions were certainly heroic, but I'm afraid you've just earned you a trip to the Shep's office." I saw Sid with his busted lip get a look of triumph on his face. "_All _of you," Coach said.

Riley, Danny, Sid, and I walked out. Sid kept trying to move closer to Danny, but Riley and I shielded him. Finally, we got to the office. Coach Armstrong told the receptionist what happened.

She got on the phone and I called someone who I assumed was the Shep. "Alright," she said, setting the phone down. "The principal will see you now." We walked into his office.


	8. Chapter 8

When the Shep called the four of us into his office, he was sitting at his desk, fiddling with a pen. He set it down once we got inside.

"So what seems to be the problem here?" he asked.

"Sid was being an insane tyrant and I stepped in and I put him in his place," I said.

"What?!" he yelled. "I was just playing a harmless prank, and you busted my lip!"

"Ok, calm down, both of you," the Shep said. "Riley, why don't you tell me what happened?" he asked.

Riley told him exactly what happened.

"Can anyone confirm that?" he asked.

Danny said, "I can."

"So, everything that Riley told me is true?"

"Yes," he replied.

"Can anyone else confirm it?"

"Well, we seem to have a bit of a situation on our hands here," he said.

_"A bit?" _I thought.

"Well, I think that Sid, you should have a week's detention, and Jake, you should have three days detention."

"Only a week?!" I yelled while at the same time Riley yelled, "But _he _didn't do anything!"

He held his hand up for silence. "Now I know this may seem unfair to you, but you should trust my judgment."

"I think Sid should get a week's suspension and for it to go on his permanent record. Do you even realize just how evil what he did is?"

"Yeah, and all Jake did was defend the poor kid!" Riley exclaimed.

"So, this is all you're going to do?" I asked.

"Mr. Springfield & Mr. Stavros, Sid is a fine upstanding student and this shouldn't have to go down on him too harshly."

"What?" I exclaimed. "He's not an upstanding student. According to what I've heard, he already has a record of harassing the other students. And the only thing school-related that he actually does any good at playing footba-" That's when it clicked. "Are you favoring him because he's one of the star players?" I asked incredulously.

That's when he got angry. "Are you questioning my judgment?"

"No, I just think-no, wait. Yeah, actually I am questioning your judgment," I replied, hardly believing my own audacity. I've always been so respectful of authority before now.

"You know what, I'll give you a week's worth detention too," he said angrily.

"But-"

"That's _enough_," he said dangerously. I decided not to push my luck. "Now, get back to class," he ordered.

We filed out. Sid smirked and said, "Well, seems like I won this one." It made me want to fling him around like a rag doll with the force of my thoughts. Fortunately, I resisted the temptation. We walked back to the locker room. Second period had already begun, so there was no one there. Sid immediately grabbed his stuff and sauntered out. Danny, who was already in his regular clothes, hung back.

"Um, thanks for you know, sticking up for me and everything," he said, while staring down at his feet.

"It was nothing," I said.

"No, you really saved me. They could've really hurt me this time."

"Well, I think they learned not to mess with you anymore," I replied.

"Well, thanks again," he said & walked out.

After the door was shut, Riley walked up to me and grabbed me in his arms. It made me hard, being pressed up close against him so I could feel all of his muscles beneath his thin T-shirt. He kissed me on the lips. After he was through, I shook my head a little, slightly dazed. "What called for that?" I inquired.

"What you did, was one of the most awesome things I've ever seen in my life." I smiled and said,

"Well, I try." I kissed him back. We then parted.

We finished changing out. He held my hand and told me that he'd see me at lunch. We then went our separate ways.


	9. Chapter 9

I was late for Web Design of course. When I got there, I had to hand a note to Mr. Simpson. I had to work extra fast to keep up and finish. But I managed to skim through everything enough to be able to tell Jane and Sav what happened. "You really put that jerk in his place," Sav said.

"That was a little rash of you to be honest," Jane said. "You could've gotten suspended."

"That was badass what he did! And naw, he's too useful on the football team for the Shep to suspend him," Sav replied to Jane.

"Well, I'm officially on your side about the Shep now," I said to Jane. Then the bell rang. We said bye to each other and walked off.

Third period ecology was actually worth mentioning for once. I have a seat near Derek. When I sat down, he turned to me angrily. "So I heard you got Sid a week's worth detention."

"Yeah, and he deserved a lot worse if you ask me."

"What did he ever do to you?" he demanded.

"It's not what he did to me; it's what he did to Danny that got me so pissed off."

"Well it's a good thing that the Shep goes easy on us athletes, or else Sid would've been suspended for tomorrow's game."

"We don't need him to win," was my reply.

"Still, I'd rather not risk it. You'd better not get him in trouble again."

"Or what?" I asked. He didn't answer. "I didn't think so." I turned away from him.

The rest of third period was uneventful. Lunch was worth mentioning however. I sat with Peter and Mia & Riley this time. When I sat down, Peter and Mia grinned at me. "So, I heard that the two of you have something going on," Peter said, looking at Riley and me.

I smiled and said, "Yeah, yeah we do."

"So did you two _do it_?" Mia asked in an excited voice.

"Hell no," Riley replied. "We're not gonna jump into it that fast."

"Well that's good that you two are trying to wait until the right moment. A lot of relationships end badly because of that," Mia replied.

"Yeah. I've only had sex with with a few people before, and that last time was with my last girlfriend," I said.

"Oh! So you're bisexual?" Peter asked.

"It would seem that way," was my reply.

"So you two are gonna lie and pretend to be just friends?" he asked.

"Of course! It shouldn't be that hard to pull off the 'just-close-friends' image."

"I suppose you two want to be alone today after practice."

"Yeah, I think we would," Riley said.

The lunch period ended. We separated and went off in different directions.


	10. Chapter 10

After practice that day, Jane, Danny and Sav invited me to hang over at their place. But I remembered Riley. I was actually a little disappointed that I wouldn't be able to hang out with them. I'd have to talk about having lives to Riley.

When I got home, Riley arrived shortly after. As soon as he had tossed his stuff aside, he walked up to me, picked me up off my feet and placed a kiss on my neck. "I love it when you do that," I said. He smiled and worked his way up to my mouth. While he was still holding me in his arms, I told him, "We need to talk about our lives outside of each other."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"What I mean is that I have friends that I want to hang out with," I said, stepping out of his arms now.

"Well that's lucky for you," he said. I remembered about him not having friends.

"Oh, yeah, I'm sorry," I said. He didn't say anything. "Plus, it'll be good for keeping up with appearances."

"I suppose you're right," he said. "But I get to have you at least once a day, whether it's in the locker room in secret, or here."

"Ok," I replied.

We decided to watch a movie. I picked _Alien_, since it was the first time Riley had ever seen it. He sat on the couch, sitting up. I lay down on the couch with my head resting on his shoulder. _Alien_ is the only movie that can scare me every time even though I know exactly what was going to happen. I never jumped or acted scared, but I pretended to for Riley. And, much to my surprise, I felt his heart quickening at certain points and he even jumped at a few parts.

After the movie was over, Riley decided that it was time to go. I walked with him over to the door. He placed a kiss on my lips and I leaned into it. He left, with me watching his car pull out of the driveway.

***

The next day was the Shep's award ceremony. Everyone in the school was a little disgruntled. Apparently, the Shep wasn't that popular with anyone. That gave me some satisfaction. I didn't believe he deserved the award, after yesterday's incidence and the incident with Jane.

Nothing was worth mentioning until the award ceremony. All the football players had changed into their uniforms and were sitting together. The Shep got up to make up some speech. Then the Shep said there was a video for him.

The screen slid down. The projected booted up. It showed: "I looked it up. People with Asperger's Syndrome can can do well in school," some girl said. "If you kick Connor ou-"

The Shep cut her off. "Degrassi will be better off with one less of you weirdos," he said.

"So we should just kick out everyone who's not a jock?!"

"Don't tease me."

"You're a terrible principal!"

"And you're a little bitch."

When he said that, everyone in the auditorium gasped and said "Oooooh!" including myself.

It continued playing. Some ninth grade-looking girl stood up and said.

"Still thinks he deserves principal of the year? Someone who thinks Degrassi would be better off without kids who are a little different," it was the same girl from the video.

"Because we don't," said a tall kid who stood up next to her. Then a girl whom I recognized as Sav's little sister stood up next to them.

Jane stood up. The Shep looked at her in shock. "You know why," she said, then walked out.

Then the entire auditorium followed her outside. Everyone was chanting "No more Shep! No more Shep!" with myself included. The front of the building had a hanging set up to celebrate the Shep winning such a prestigious award. I was one of the ones to help tear it down.

The superintendent herself walked over to the young girl and said something I couldn't hear. I sighed, thinking that things were bound to get better now.


	11. Chapter 11

The game that day was still held, fortunately. The assistant coaches took over. We won, and I proved myself to be a true asset to the team, despite my unimpressive size. When we got got back to the locker room, people were clapping me on the back because I'd done such a good job. "Hey," Danny said to me. "Me and a bunch of other people were gonna go hang out later, maybe party a little. You wanna come?"  
"Yeah! That would be great." I remembered Riley. "Can Riley come too?"

He hesitated. "Sure," he said.

I went over to tell Riley the good news. "Great," he said unenthusiastically. I sat down next to him. "Look, you're going to have to get back out in the world eventually. If you just go to the party tonight and prove how awesome you are, they'll get over it."

"I guess you're right," was his reply.

"Come on. Just don't act like you're still roided out & it'll be fine."

He smiled and said, "Ok."

There was half the football team, including Peter, Mia, and Anya, Jane, Spinner, Sav, Leia, Danny and Riley. We went over to the the parking lot. "So where is this gonna be at?" I asked.

"Over at my place," Peter replied.

"Cool," I said.

We all got into our cars. Peter pulled out of the parking lot and we all followed him to his house. When we got there we all went inside. Some of us flopped down on the couch, but others, including Riley and myself sat on the floor. "Let's put some music on," Spinner said. Peter walked over to his stereo system and put on some loud party dance music. We stood up.

"Can there be drinking?" I asked.

"Uh, sure," Peter replied. He went over to his refrigirator got out some six packs of beer. He set them down on the end table. "Just be sure not not to drink too much," he said.

"Ok, whatever," was my reply. I grabbed a can, popped the lid off and took a swig. People started moving around, talking. I kept taking little swigs. After I got through with the first one, I drank some more until...

***

Riley

I saw Jake. He was in the middle of the room, dancing around crazily to the music that certainly did not fit with his dance. He moved on over to two guys named Cedric and Jason. "So, d'ya like to read?" he said in a loud voice.

"Uh, sure," Jason replied.

"So do I! Whatsha favorite series?" he exclaimed.

"Well, I really like the Animorphs."

"OMG! (No, he seriously said omg). "I LOVE THE ANIMORPHS!!!" he said in a voice so loud that everyone turned to look at him. Everyone, including Jason and Cedric, had an exasperated expression on their faces. "Whatch'yall lookin at???" he asked. I walked over and led him over to the side. "Riley! Hey it's Riley! Hey, have there always been two of you?" he asked.

"Uh, dude, you're drunk. Like seriously fucking wasted."

"Naw, I've only had, wait, how many have I had?"

"Dude, let me take you home."

"Ok, this was getting boring anyways." I personally disagreed. People now liked me again, but this had to be done. I walked him over to where Peter, Mia, Sav, Anya, Danny, Leia, Spinner and Jane were sitting.

Spinner said, "He needs to get out of here and go home."

"Yeah, I know," I said. "I'm gonna drive him home. Peter, do you care if his car gets left here until tomorrow."

"Naw, go ahead."

"Thanks, man." I led Jake out the door . He was blathering on about the Animorphs. We got into the car and drove off.

The whole time I was driving him home, he changed the subject to Harry Potter. He rambled on and on. I didn't even need to pretend to pay attention. I caught a few words every now and then like "Horcrux," "Hallows," "Phoenix," "Beetle the Bard," etc.

When we got home, I led him to sit down on the couch. He reached up to me, pulled my heads towards him and placed a sloppy kiss on my lips. He started to take my pants off.

I pushed his hands away and said, "Please, don't even try."

He crossed his arms and whined, "But I want you, I want you now. You know we both want it. Why not do it?"

"I'm not going to take advantage of some guy who's drunk! Besides, we've been boyfriends for two days. We're not ready for sex."

He pouted.

"You need water," I said.

Drinking water before going to bed after you drink helps prevent hangovers. It hydrates you and washes the aclohol out. I led him over to the sink, got him a glass and made him drink eight glasses. I then led him into the bathroom so he could do his business, making sure he sat down so as he wouldn't miss and make a mess. I also made sure he washed his hands.

"Now, you need to get to sleep," I told him. I picked him up. He giggled and tried to kiss me again. I let him, but I didn't react to it. I carried him upstairs to his bedroom. I set him down on the bed.

He stripped off his pants & his shirt and litereally threw himself onto me, wrapping his arms around me. "I don't get it. Don't you want me?" he pleaded miserably.

"Of course I do," I said, kissing the top of his head. "But now is definitely not the time." I pulled back the sheets on his bed and moved him onto it with his head on his pillow. I pulled the covers back over him. He was out in two seconds.

I took out my cell phone to call home. My mom picked up. "Hey mom. Uh, listen, can I stay the night over at a friend's house?"

"Why?" she asked. I decided to go for honesty.

"Well I was at a party and there was drinking-not that I did any, of course! But my friend did some. I already drove him home & he's asleep now. Someone needs to watch over him."

"Why can't his parents do that themselves?"

"He lives alone. It's Jake, my friend I told you about?"

"Oh yeah, the one who beat up that Sid kid. It's very nice of you to watch over him. Alright, you can stay the night."

"Thanks."

"Bye, love you."

"Love you too mom." I hung up.

I turned to stare at the snoozing Jake. I thought of my feelings for him. At first, it was just lust and the fact that I can hang out with him like a close friend. But as I stood there, watching him sleep peacefully, I could feel something much stronger growing inside of me. It was very faint, but it was definitely there. I wondered if he felt the same way.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the reviews & the subscriptions! at thegiantflyingchicken: In my story, telekinesis is triggered specifically by stress & aggressive emotions. Fortunately, Jake is the kind of person who's really laid back & giggly when they're drunk. Also, he explained in the third chapter that his parents sent him to live in Toronto becuase of a psychic research center. They want him to go to them. But Jake isn't becuase he doesn't want to get experimented on. Now, on with the story!**

Jake

The next morning I awoke feeling as if someone was beating my head in with a sledgehammer and my stomach rolling around. This was one of the worst hangovers I'd had, not that I'd had that many, three being the total. I thanked god it was light beer. I looked over. Riley was asleep in a chair, facing towards me. It made me smile, despite the pain. I looked at the clock, 2:15. I left Riley alone, I didn't want to wake him.

I went downstairs. I got a glass of water and drank about eight glasses. Then I took two ibuprofen and a vitamin C pill. I then went to the refrigirator to get some Gatorade. Then I made some toast, without anything on it. You might be wondering why I'm doing all this. This'll take some time to explain.

The folk cures for hangovers, such as coffee, are myths. Actually, coffee makes it worse because it dehydrates you, which is part of what a hangover is, dehydration. Which is why the first thing I did was drink water, which helps rehydrates me. The sports drink is also high in water, and it replaces sugar levels. Then, it helps to get carbs into my stomach, specifically plain carbs, which'll be easier on me. The ibuprofen is a no-brainer. Vitamin C is also helpful.

I didn't want to go back to sleep, but I knew that's what would help. So I set my cell phone for an hour. When I woke up, Riley was gone. I went downstairs. He was sitting in the armchair watching some game on the TV. He paused it. "Hey, you're up!" he said.

"Yeah. I got up earlier and went back to sleep. I have a horrible hangover though. I'm actually wondering why it wasn't worse." He told me what he did for me last night. "Wow, that was really sweet of you," I said, going to sit in the other armchair and facing him. He then told me about what I did last night. "I really did that?" I asked.

"Yeah, really."

"Wow, I'm so sorry about that. I don't know what came over me," I said, running a hand on the back of my head.

"Don't feel too bad. A part of me didn't want to stop you."

"But you did, that's what matters."

He smiled and said, "You're too good to me, you know that?"

"You're too good to me after last night! Anyways, I have to go get my car from Peter's house. Can you drive me?" I asked.

"Of course I can drive you," he replied, walking over to me. He grabbed me in his arms and placed a kiss on my lips. I leaned into it. Then we parted. I had to go take a shower, brush my teeth, fix my hair and change my clothes.

That's when it hit me. _"What the hell were you thinking?!" _I raged at myself. _"Someone could've picked a fight with you! __**Something **__could have happened to piss you off or make you stress out!....I'm a horrible person. I could've gotten them all killed." "You know why," _I told myself._ "But I'm over her," _another voice said, even though I knew that was a lie. I sulked out into the living room. Riley noticed me depressed. He walked over to me and picked me up. "What's the matter?" he asked.

"You wouldn't understand," I said.

"Try me," he replied. I knew I couldn't tell him about my powers, so I made up a lie.

"I miss my parents."

"Well, we can go see them."

"I don't want them to know about us."

"I know. We can pretend to just be friends."

"No. I don't want to see them," I lied. If I went to see them I'd have to show them proof that I'd been going to the psychic research center. "We left on bad terms."

"If you miss your parents I think you should go see them."

"No, please don't make me go," I begged.

"Well, alright, if you really don't want to," he said. Then he placed a very passionate kiss on me. I smiled a bit. I can't stay depressed for too long with him, it seems.

"That's better," he said, smiling. "Alright, time to go get your car," he said, setting me down. We left.


	13. Chapter 13

One month later...

Riley and I had now been secretly going out for a month. Our relationship had grown and grown. Initially it was just lust and infatuation, but now I don't know what to call it. Love, maybe? I don't know. I thought I had love once. Everyone thought that we were just bff's. It was very easy for me to pretend to be straight becuase I really do think girls are hot. Riley, on the otherhand, was the exact opposite of what people tend to think of when they think of gay guys, so it wasn't too difficult for him either. There were jokes that we were screwing around, but I'm very good at handling the jokes (Oh yes, we love the buttsex. No no, you may think Riley is topping but I actually am, etc.) And, he had helped me get over my last girlfriend, and my drinking. True, I'd only ever drank three times, but it's important that I not do it again.

Now in this point in time, football season was drawing to a close. I had joined the environmentalist club by now. I was getting ready for the gymnastics and Riley was getting ready for the wrestling team as well. You may be wondering how he could possibly be on the wrestling team without being accidentally outed. The answer to that would be you don't have time to have sexual feelings because you're focused on taking your opponent down & only that. If you get distracted by say, his pecs, then you lose. Simple as that. I wish I could be on the wrestling team but it wouldn't work. I would never be able to control my powers with so much aggression.

I thought that now was as good a time as ever to tell him about my powers. Besides, I don't know how much longer I could keep it secret around him. In school, I managed to keep a tight control over my powers. But, there were times that things pissed me off, and it had caused things to move. But so far I'd been able to hide it from him. But that could only go on for so long. I decided that now was the time to test our relationship by telling him my secret.

We got home from school at my house. Before he started in on me, I put a hand on his arm and said, "We need to talk." He was on edge slightly. "Not that kind of talk," I said. He relaxed a little. He sat down on the couch while I stood in front of him. "You know how some people tell others that they have psychic abilities? Well, what do you think of them."

"I think they're all liars," he put it articulately.

"Well, what if I told you that I am one of those liars. I'm telekinetic."

He paused as if waiting for me to say something. Finally he said, "Dude, I gotta tell you that this is a pretty lame joke. I at least expected some kind of wire trick from you but man, you really have lost it if that's the best you've got."

"Ok," I said, breathing deeply. "I had hoped it wouldn't come to this," I said. "Please don't freak out." I concentrated and rose into the air.

He jumped and said, "Whoa! How are you doing that? I bet it's magnets. It's magnets isn't it?"

"Ok, maybe this will prove it to you." I then proceeded to lift every object in the room. He still looked skeptical. Then, I lifted him into the air.

"Aah!" he yelled. "Ok, I believe you now! Put me down!" I gently set him, myself, and everything else back where they go.

"So, how do you feel about this?" I asked with my heart pounding away. This was the first time I had ever told a non-family member about my powers. I didn't want to lose anyone because of them, especially him.

"I don't know, this is gonna take some time."

"Do you need to be alone?"

"Yeah. Do you care if I go home and I talk to you... whenever?"

"Yeah, sure. Take all the time you need," I said with panic about to rise. I managed to silence it first, though. _"I'm getting better control," _I thought.

He rose up and came towards me. He leaned in and pecked me weakly on the cheek. He then left. I didn't feel anger or stress to see him go, just sadness.


	14. Chapter 14

I walked into school the next day. I honestly expected Riley to not be there. But there he was, sitting down on a bench in the locker room, waiting for me I assumed. "Hi Riley," I said nervously.

"Hey... So, I've made my decision."

"And?"

"I decided, I don't care. I still want you, freaky powers or not."

I felt my heart swelling. "Really?" I asked.

"Really," he said smiling, walking towards me now. He put his arms around me & kissed me very passionately, & I leaned into. We held each other for minutes until Riley said," I think we should go now."

"Yeah, I think we should too. I can't wait to talk to you about my powers. I've got so many theories on how it works & side effects of it.

"That's great," he said, smiling. "We should go now."

When we stretched out that day, it was especially difficult to keep from getting hard from each other's contact, but we managed. We were free that day, so we decided to work out. Once again, it was hard not get hard-ons, watching each other work out, getting hot & sweaty, but again, we managed. I was giddy & eccentric from Riley choosing to stay with me. It showed in social situations.

"So Jake," Sav asked. "Who do you think would win in a fight? Spiderman, or Wolverine."

"Spidahman would kick some ass!" I said loudly & enthusiastically.

"What makes you think that? Sure Spidey is a lot stronger & a lot faster than, but Wolverine has an adamantine skeleton & heals super fast."

"Yeah, well, Spidey can shoot out enough webbing to encase Iron Man. He did so in one comic," I continued to speak in an enthusiastic voice.

"But Wolverine could just slice through it."

Bu-ut! If Spidey managed to get him against a wall, he could aim it at his arms, pinning him against the wall without ever having to touch his claws. He's proven to be very accurate with it."

"How do you know all this? I just watch the movies."

"I read the comics! The movies tend to downplay their strengths. Spidey can dodge multiple bullets at point blank range & lift ten tons," I continued to say all this very fast.

"Dude are you high?" Danny asked.

"Nope! What makes you think that?"

"You're so eccentric, more so than usual."

"I don't know. I guess I had too much caffeine this morning," I lied.

After we were through working out. Riley & I made sure to be the last ones into the locker room. We showered, & as usual it was ina place where we could see each other. By the time we were through dressing out, everyone else had filed out of the locker room. I came over to Riley & kissed him. We held each other for a few moments. We held each other for a few moments, & then we left. "See you," Riley said to me.

"Yeah, see you today."


	15. Chapter 15

When we arrived at my house that day, we put our stuff aside, kicked off our shoes & took our coats off. Riley then literally sweeped me off my feet, holding me in his big, strong arms. He kissed me & I leaned into it. He moved down to my neck. He bit me, making me whimper. Then, I said "I want to talk about things."

"Ok, like what?"

"My powers."

"Good. I was curious about that." He carried me over to the couch & set me down. He then sat down beside me.

"Ok, first of all, I want to tell you about how I first got them. I've always had them. You know my hideous scar?"

"Your scar's not hideous. I love your scar."

"Well, you would be wrong. You know how I told you that I jumped into a pool when I was on fire? That was a lie. It was my powers. They saved me."

"Well now I'm very glad you have them," he said with a smile. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Does anyone else know you have them?" he asked.

"Yeah, my parents.

"Well, I first started really noticing them, at age 11. That's when I hit puberty. According to research, people who claim telekinesis is real say that it often manifests at the onset of puberty. This is also a common trope in fantasy & science fiction. Anyways, I learned how to control them. Now, let me explain how it works. When I use them, it takes energy. Eventually, I can gain this energy back by rest, getting nutrients, etc. Also, I can feel the surface of things with my mind. I can't feel texture or temperature, but it lets me know what's there. This is useful for moving something I can't see, and it's also easier when I can see it, even when I'm just picturing it in my mind. It also has a certain range. The farthest I can go away from something & still keep it moving is if it's in eyesight range. If it's too far away to see, I can't move it.

"I also have this other power. It's called biological & ecological empathy. It's the ability to sense the state of the natural environment & the state of living creatures. Like I'm able to tell if there's anything wrong with my garden just by feeling around with empathy. I'm also able to tell when someone's sick or unhealthy. The moment I saw you I could tell that you were physically very healthy. I can also sense the state of the planet."

"The planet is alive?"

"Yeah, like a plant. It's called the Gaia Hypothesis. It's a scientific theory. Only I know it to be true by my power. I've always been able to sense that. My parents didn't take me seriously at first, though."

"I remember you say something about the Gaia Hypothesis & how you believe it's real."

"Very good Riley! You have been listening to me." Riley & I had talked about a lot more than just sports & video games. We could have excellent conversations, which is one of the things I liked about him.

"Anways, as I was saying, I can sense the state of the planet. It's in a very critical state right now. That's why I'm an environmentalist. I lied about my parents being environmentalists. I actually converted them to it."

"You converted me, that's for sure." I had. Riley now recycled & had discussions with me on the state of the environment.

"Yeah. But, recently, my powers have expanded. I can move more things with greater mass & with finer control with less effort than ever before. But there's a catch, they're now harder to control. It's triggered by stress & aggressive emotions. That's why I'm not on the wrestling team, even though I would love it."

"Is that why the lights exploded when you punched Sid?"

"Yes. I lost control at that moment. That's also why I didn't drink much whenever I had my problems, becuase I could get people killed."

"So you could accidently crush someone's body if they piss you off?"

"Well, things that are capable of moving on their own-including plants & fungi-can't be moved by accident, or at least I've never seen it happen. But, I could easily kill someone with an inanimate object, especially with the way my power levels have been recently. Now there is one other ability that I've gained in my expanding powers..."

"What's that?"

This, I said, using telepathy.

"Whoa! You just talked to me in my head. I heard it, but it wasn't out loud!"

"Yeah, it's called telepathy."

"So, can you read minds?"

"No, but that would very cool. My telepathy is limited to communication alone."

"Can I send my thoughts towards you?"

"Yes, but only if you intentionally direct them towards me. They could be words or images or emotions."

You mean like this? he asked inside my mind.

Yes, exactly like that.

What's the range for this ability?

A few miles. My parents & I did some experimenting.

Can you talk to animals?

I've tried, & failed. Their thoughts are meaningless to me, & vice versa.

So, have you ever tried to work out why the way some of it is the way it is?

I have my theories, I thought, sitting down beside him now. Let me begin.

I think that the power is connected to life force in some way.

Life force?

Yes, Qi, Prana, _Élan vital, _whatever you want to call it. I prefer Qi myself, but I'll get to that later. Do you have any more questions for now?

No.

Ok. I think it's connected to Qi energy becuase one, I get tired, both physically & mentally, but I feel stronger afterwards, like with excercise, which strengthens one's life force-but it doesn't actually make me more powerful. Another reason why I think this is is becuase of the fact that I can sense life in other things. Also, I've always found it very easy to stay healthy & athletic. Another reason why is because I can channel my power through my eyes, hands & feet, & it is tronger this way. Not only that, but I can feel a strain on my stomach of some sort when I do it. This mirrors the flow of Qi. The biggest collective of Qi is located in the area around the lower stomach, & from there flows out from the head, hands & feet. I've also noticed that when you hold youself towards an electricity ball, it goes towards your fingertips & goes out your head & your feet. If one form of energy flows in that way, why not another?

This all makes sense I guess. But why is it considered a mental thing?

Well, I think it's because it's processed by the mind.

Not that this is the first time I've thought this, but you're very intelligent. I think it's good that you're planning to be an ecologist.

Thanks.

There was a pause. "So, after that intellectual discussion, do you want to do something physical?"

"Sure. You wanna spar more?"

We sparred, full contact. Riley had really improved with his kicks. Now, when we sparred full contact, even though I was a lot faster & more flexible than him, he would consistently beat me, or at least most of the time. He was too strong & too tough for me.

After we were through, we collapsed on the couch, tired & bruised a bit. Riley turned his head to me & said, "Guess what I'm sending you now?" It was an image of us kissing, & an emotion of desire. I leaned in to kiss him.

He kissed me back with back with his soft lips. He moved down to his favorite part of my neck, sucking & nibbling on it, making me whimper & gasp. He moved his way back up to my mouth, sucking on my lower lip, sending shivers down my spine. He then worked his warm tongue into me, & I moaned softly. We kissed madly for what felt like hours. Then, he pulled back from me, with both of us breathing hard. I looked at the clock; it was time for him to go.

He got up to go get his stuff. I walked with him over to the door. He pulled me tight against him, placed one last warm kiss on me, & then left. I watched his car pull out. After it was out of sight, I went over to the couch, sat down & laughed softly. How could things possibly get any better?


	16. Chapter 16

The next day was Friday. After school that day, Peter was having a sleepover over at his place. He invited me and Riley over. Sav, Anya, Danny, Leia and Mia were all coming too.

We had a really great night. We played games, including video games. I introduced them to Kingdom Hearts. Riley didn't care for it much, but Peter loved it. We danced to music. We wathced movies. We talked about different stuff, until finally, we all fell asleep at 3:00 AM.

I awoke first the next morning at 11:30. I went over to the kitchen to get some breakfast. I turned on the kitchen TV. The news was on. What I saw was one of the most exciting things in my life, and also one of the saddest. There was a Humpback Whale that had beached itself on the local beach. I quickly put my pants on. I ran to get my keys & put my shoes on.

I was about to make a note that I would be gone when Anya woke up. "What are you doing?" she asked sleepily.

"There's a beached Humpback Whale! I'm going to see it! And, you know, help keep the poor thing alive," I said enthusiastically, unable to keep from shouting.

My shouting woke everyone else up. "Why the hell are you yelling?!" Riley demanded. I explained. They decided that they wanted to come see it with me and help out, after all this is a one-in-a-life-time oppurtunity.

I tore out of the driveway and was the first one there. I waited impatiently for them. I practically ran in front of them. What I saw was awe-inspiring. The whale was huge. An average Humpback is about 39.5 tons & fifty two feet long at maximum. This one had to be at least fifty seven feet, and at least forty tons.

There were a bunch of people pouring buckets of water on it and placing wet burlap sacks on it. Let me explain why they were doing that. When a whale is beached, it can easily die of dehydration, which is why it needs constant water. Also, the sacks were to protect its skin from the sun. However, the only way it can live is if it gets back in the water. So, hopefully, you can either get enough people to push it back in (although a hurt and confused whale can resist being pushed, and a resistant whale is not something you want to get near) or wait for the high tide.

We walked over to the people who were in charge, the local marine biologists. "I suppose you all are here to help?" asked the woman who was in charge. She was a pretty, athletic woman with blonde hair and green eyes. She was thirty eight. Her name was Tallulah Usilneme, Toronto's leading marine biologist. I recognized her from what I'd read about the Marine Biology center in Toronto.

"Yes," I answered.

"Good, we need all the help we can get. You all can help by either poruing buckets of water on him or placing sacks over him. I don't care which. Just make yourself useful."

"Yes, maam."

We all helped out doing both of the things she described. After slaving away for an hour, I walked back to Tallulah. "How long do you think it'll be before it gets back in the water?" I asked her.

"....It's not. There aren't enough people here to push it back, and by the time the high tide comes in it will have dehydrated, even with all the buckets of water in the world."

"There are hundreds of people here! Surely we can push him back in?" I pleaded.

"Most of these people are just here to watch. Even if we tried to get them to help us push him back in, most of them would be too afraid to try and move such a large and powerful animal."

"People," I muttered darkly. "They kill the planet and now they can't even help with one small thing."

"I know. But, there's nothing we can do."

"But, no! That can't be!" I said, getting angry now, with a hint of desperation in my voice.

"I'm sorry," she replied.

I stormed away. I went over to the whale. I put a hand on its side & looked into its eye. I swear it looked back at me. I could sense that he was a very old whale, about sixty years. Despite that, he was still in excellent physical condition for someone his age, still fertile. I could also feel his pain, his confusion. It broke my heart to see such a gentle giant die in such a slow and horrible way. I began to speak to it with my mind.

_Well, I know you can't understand me, but I'm going to talk to you anyway. I can feel your pain, your desperation. You've lived a long life, probably conceived a good number of calves, sang beautiful music with your haunting voice. I know that you're going to die, but I still want to try & comfort you. Your life really meant something, that . . . that_, I thought. Even though I was a biologist at heart, and therefore knew and undertood the way nature worked, I started choking back tears of sadness and anger at how this could occur. But, despite my best efforts, one still rolled down my cheek. Riley was near, and he noticed it. He walked over to me.

"What's the matter?" he asked me softly, turning me towards him, but careful not to be too soft or be too close.

"The whale, he's going to die," I said, wiping the tear away.

"What about your powers? Couldn't you push it back in?"

"No, I can't. When my powers first expanded, my parents tested me. We broke into a junkyard at night to see how much I could move. The most I could lift was ten tons. He has to be at least forty."

"Well, I'm sorry that it has to be this way," I could tell that he was genuinely sad for the whale, too. That's when it hit me.

"The sand!" I said. It then clicked with Riley.

"The sand! You can move the sand!"

"Yeah, I know! But we have to get people to push him, that way it won't seem too unbelievable."

We walked over to Talullah. "We think people should at least try to push him back in," Riley said for me.

She sighed, "Look, it's not that I'm not sad too, I am. But there's nothing we can do to save him. Trying would be futile."

"But you're the lead marine biologist in the city! For the sake of life itself, we have to try!" I pleaded with her.

"Well, alright. You're right. We should at least try." She discussed it with the other marine biologists. They seemed to agree on something.

She walked over to the where everyone could see her. She got out a megaphone.

"Listen up!" she yelled. "We're going to try to push the whale back in!"

A few people yelled things like, "It's not going to work!" and even, "Screw it! Just let the thing die!"

I almost lost control over my powers at that point, & I heard Riley grumble. Tallulah lost it temporarily.

"You wanna let it die?! Then get the hell out of here! If not, shut the fuck up & start pushing!" She said it in such a commanding voice that people decided to obey her.

Riley, myself & the rest of our group were at the front, actually touching the whale. I was between Sav and Riley. "Alright now, PUSH!" Tallulah commanded. Everyone else shoved with all their physical strength, but I only pretended too. Instead, I felt underneath the whale with my mind, reaching deep beneath him. Then, with all my might, I forced every single grain of sand I had a hold on to move forwards. The whale slid forward. "It's working!" someone shouted. "Keep pushing!" Tallulah commanded. I pushed harder and faster, until, finally, the whale slid completely into the water. It pulled away from us. It shifted away from us and swam off. Before it's tail disappeared completely into the water, I felt something enter my mind. I swear it came from the whale. It was a simple emotion, one of joy and gratitude. I shared this with Riley. We both whooped and cheered along with everyone else.

When I looked at Riley, jumping up in the air and cheering, it hit me. I loved him. It was more than anything I'd ever felt before. I loved him so much that every inch of my body ached for him. I wanted more than anything to kiss him, but I knew I couldn't. So I forced myself to keep control, to ignore this burning desire for now. I walked over to him. "We need to go now," I said to him with my heart thumping against my chest.

Why?" he asked. "We should stay here and celebrate!" I pleaded to him with my eyes. "Ok," he said. We walked over to Peter. He was cheering with Mia. "Hey Peter, we're gonna go now. Can we get our stuff from your house later?" he asked.

"Sure man, go ahead."

We walked off together. When we got to the parking lot and we got into our cars. When I drove home, I was distracted. I had a headache. Moving lots of weight makes me tired, but moving a great deal of things at one time give me headaches. Plus, there was what I felt for Riley. I finally reached my house. Riley pulled up shortly afterwards.

***headdesk* I'm really sorry to any people who're familiar with the geography of Toronto. I remember there being a beach in Degrassi, and when I looked up Toronto, it had a huge harbour, so I assumed was an ocean. Crap, I'm really sorry. I didn't realize that until months after I had put this chapter online. I know, this was very stupid of me. Unfortunately, it's too late to change it now. Sorry, again.**


	17. Chapter 17

When we walked in the door, we kicked our shoes off and I led Riley into the living room. I directed my burning passion for him telepathically. He waited a few seconds, and then he directed the same love back at me.

I kissed him with more passion than I had ever kissed him before. He kissed me back with the same fire. He picked me up and started sucking on my lower lip, my heart burning. He carried me up to the bedroom while still kissing me with his soft, moist lips. He gently set me down on the bed and lay on top of me so that I could feel every inch of his rock solid body. He moved down my cheek, and then down to my neck. He found his favorite spot and bit me softly, making me whimper. He trailed his hands up my body underneath my shirt, making me even warmer. He removed it while I removed his. He trailed his kisses down to my chest. He nibbled softly on my hard nipples, making me moan. While doing this, he unzipped my pants and pulled them off me. He trailed his warm lips down my abs until he was at my lower body.

He slowly pulled my boxers off, revealing my stiff erection. My whole body was tingling, every part of me wanting him. He ran a hand over my erection and smiled at me, as I moaned softly. He then wrapped his lips around it. He started sucking, making me close my eyes tight from ecstasy. He moved his tongue around the shaft, doing incredible things. Encouraged by my moans, he started sucking harder and faster. "R-riley," I moaned, clutching the bed sheets in my hands. Finally, I came into his mouth, doubling up. "Aah, yes!" I moaned. He swallowed, stood up and smiled at me, with my head still reeling from the mind blowing pleasure. He softly placed another kiss on my lips.

He removed his pants and his underwear until he was naked, revealing his erection. I could see that he was long and thick, which was no surprise. "Riley," I said. "I want you to do me. I'm sixteen now. I've been having sex since I was fourteen, and I've always been the dominant one. Now I wanna try taking the passive role."

"Are you sure you really want me to do you?" I nodded eagerly and said yes. He reached down into his jeans, got out his wallet, and pulled out a a lubricant. He applied it to his penis and his fingers. "I should warn you, this is gonna hurt."

"I still want it anyways," even though I was a little nervous.

He smiled sweetly and said, "I'll be as gentle as I can."

He spread my legs apart. He slid a finger inside me. I whimpered at the new feeling and gripped the bedsheets. I'd never felt anything like it; never once had I had anything inside me, but it felt good with just one finger inside. He slid another finger inside me. I moaned softly. "Please... I want it..." I begged him. He removed his fingers and positioned himself between my legs.

"Just relax your body as much as possible." I nodded and relaxed, though apparently not enough. He slowly slid inside of me, a little at a time, trying to make it hurt as little as possible, though I still groaned loudly.

"Aaaah, god!" I groaned.

"We can stop if it hurts too much," Riley offered, stopping and looking scared and concerned for me.

"No," I replied, "please keep going."

"Just tell me if it hurts too much."

I relaxed even more, and this time it didn't hurt as much. He was finally all the way in; he started slowly thrusting in and out of me, gently as he said he would while moaning. "Yes," I gasped. The feeling of Riley being inside of me was unlike anything I had ever imagined, so amazing. And despite Riley's best efforts, it still hurt, but it was still the most amazing and ecstatic experience of my life. I put my arms around his neck. "Riley, harder... please..." I whimpered. So, he thrust into me harder and faster. "Oh Riley! Yes! Yes!" I cried. He moaned and gasped almost as loudly as me while I panted and screamed with pleasure. He sped up his thrusts as we could feel our climaxes approaching. With one hand, he reached down and jerked me off. I came first onto both our stomachs and Riley's hand. "Ah god, Riley!" I screamed.

All it took was just a few more thrusts before he came, too. "Oh Jake!" he groaned.

Even Riley coming felt good to me.

He collapsed on top of me and stroked the side of my face, both of us breathing hard and exhausted, but extremely pleased.

"I love you," I said. He kissed me back as a reply, no words needed.


	18. Chapter 18

It was a week since then. Riley and I continued to have sex, which was nothing less than amazing and mind blowing. I quickly learned things about him. He was very well endowed, first of all, but it was a lot more than just his size. He was a natural at sex. Even though he had only topped three times prior to meeting me, he had already learned how to make it hurt as little as possible. Not only that, but he was a natural empath, knowing exactly what he needed to do to blow my mind. And he knew how to make it last as long as possible, without it getting old in the least bit. Not only was it physically amazing, it was more emotionally pleasurable than anything I'd ever felt, even more so than with my last girlfriend, Jenna. But she left me, so it was not really the same. I guess, with Riley, that's what real love is like.

Even though Riley was usually the dominant one, I topped a few times. I too was very well endowed, which is something he loved about me. From the numerous times I had had sex with Jenna, and a few other girls, I was his sexual elder, though it turns out, being good at vaginal sex doesn't mean you'll be good at anal. Fortunately, however, it turns out I was a natural at it, too. He had never bottomed before, so it hurt him. It managed to make it feel good though, since I'm a natural at it.

He said it had been the same guy all three times. Some guy he knew from summer camp.

My telekinesis allowed me to pick him up and carry him as he so often did with me, which is one of the few times I would use it. He liked my power though; he liked to watch me move things, though he didn't ask me to do it, because I didn't like them because it made me feel alienated from the rest of humanity., among other things.

It came to be Sunday evening of the next week. We had recently just had sex yet again and now we were downstairs in our clothes. We were going to talk about different things. Riley was sitting up on the couch, resting his back against the armrest. I lay down with my head resting on his leg. "Have you ever done anything that you regret?" he asked me. I had intentionally skirted around this question for a very specific reason. But I guessed that I couldn't avoid it forever.

"You answer first, ok?" I asked.

"Ok," he replied. "Back in middle school, I had been a pretty big bully"

"Why?"

"Well, I it had to do with my sexuality. When I first started noticing these feelings, I was confused. But then, I grew angry, at the world and myself. To add to that, I have always had this 'real man' image in my mind. Being gay did not fit into that. So, I took this image to an extreme and started making fun of other people. Especially towards the gay kids."

"Is that because you hated yourself? And it was like you were seeing what you wanted to destroy in front of your eyes?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"How bad were you? Did you ever beat someone up?"

"No, but I was still abusive. I would slam them into the wall, trip them, push them, pin them down, bring my fist up close to their face, and call them a faggot. As if that weren't bad enough, I liked to play psychological games with them. I've always been in very good shape, and attractive, I guess. Sometimes, when I had my shirt off, or we were in the shower, I would walk slowly towards them, asking them if they liked what they saw, and then when they reacted I would shove them to the ground and laugh in their face & called them a disgusting fag. Sometimes I would even manage to make them cry, and I would laugh at them. And I enjoyed it. I always enjoyed it. It made me feel superior. It made me feel like I was normal, straight even, like a 'real man'," all this time as he spoke, his voice was getting lower, softer. "The homophobia continued all the way into my senior year, though not nearly as bad. It lessened when I kissed Peter, & he was still my friend after it, keeping my secret. And, you remember when I was taking steroids to try and make myself straight?"

Yes," I replied.

"Well," he continued. "When I first had sex with my friend from camp, it actually made things worse. I was angrier with myself than ever, and paranoid. Well, he sent me a text message before a game, saying I was so hot. Sav thought it was from Anya, and well, you know the story," he said, his voice becoming even lower.

"What made you better?"

"The knowledge of what I'd done. And Peter and Mia's support helped a lot too."

"Are you over it now?" I asked, looking at him. His face was darker.

"Yeah, I guess so. It's just that, all that I'd done, all those innocent people I tried to bring down, and my sadistic enjoyment at it all," his voice was at its lowest yet, and there was now a definite tremble in his voice. I sat up and put my hand on his shoulder. My contact seemed to worsen it. His eyes twitched, and his lips trembled. He looked away from me. And, to my dismay, a single, glistening tear, slowly slid down his left cheek. He wiped it off and looked at it in anger, which only made the tears worse.

"It's ok if you cry," I said to him desperately.

"I'm not crying," he said angrily.

I gently touched his chin &andturned his face towards me. "No," I said softly. "You will never, ever have to hide the way you feel with me."

He rested his head on my shoulder; I felt my shirt get wet.

"How could I have been such a monster!" he said with anger in his voice now.

"You're not a monster," I said. "You're a different person now."

"But what have I done that could've made up for it?" he said, tears still falling down his face.

"Well, you just helped save a beached whale," I said, smiling at him now. "And now you're doing what you can to save the planet."

"I wish I could go to every single one of them, and prove to them how sorry I am."

"You can't do that. But you can help other people later on. You have to forgive yourself, or you'll never have peace," I said, feeling like such a hypocrite.

"I know. You're right. But it's just so hard."

"I wish you could forgive them. I wish that too. Is there anyone?"

"Well, there is this one kid. His name is Ken. He's in my grade. I picked on him more than I had picked on anyone else. All this time I've wanted to talk to him, but I've never had the courage."

"Alright then. Tomorrow, I'll find a way to get him to talk to you. And you can plead with him." He sat back up, his eyes red and puffy. He wiped them. He took a deep breath.

"Well," he said, his voice much stronger now. "I guess it's time to face him. And, thanks, for being understanding," he smiled weakly. "Sorry you had to see me like that."

"Hey, real men are not afraid to show their emotions," I said, feeling like a hypocrite again. "Can I ask; why did you bring the subject up?"

"I needed someone to talk to. I was sick of carrying this guilt inside of me," he said, his eyes no longer moist, and his voice back to its regular strength. "But, I am glad I hid being gay, because it led me to you," he said, smiling now.

"I'm glad I hid it too, because I have you now." I hugged him close. We parted.

"Ok, it's your turn now," he said.


	19. Chapter 19

"Well, you remember how when I first started noticing my powers? Well, when I was twelve, there was this one guy. He picked on me pretty badly. He couldn't beat me physically, but he was very clever in finding ways to torment me, and everyone else for that matter, especially my friends and me. He even made us cry at one point. Now you need to know something first. He had said one time to someone-and I had overheard- that as a kid, his granddad would scare the crap out of him with stories of the supernatural. It scared him real bad. So ever since then he's always been scared that he might be haunted. I decided to teach him a lesson," I said with my heart tightening up. "One night, when his parents were out for the night, I went to his house in a disturbing monster costume, with great red eyes and long tusks. I stood in the shadows and looked into a window. He was in the room. I felt around with my powers. I started to move things. Just little things at first, barely moving them, watching him get nervous, laughing it off. But then I started moving more things, larger things, until he was huddling in fear. Then I lifted the chair he was on, causing him to fall out of it with a scream. He was now standing in the middle of the room with his hands over his head, screaming to God to save him while objects flew around the room. Then, I made the window open, and the objects fell to the ground. There was complete silence. He looked outside, his breath held. I stepped out of most of the shadows, the crunch of gravel and twigs breaking the silence. He saw me. I slowly started walking forwards, so gracefully that I seemed to glide over the ground. He did not scream; he did nothing but fall onto the floor, out of sight. So, I went home, thinking that I had won something.

"I expected him to be at school the next day, nicer than usual, I really did. But he wasn't there, or the next day, or all week for that matter. The school said he was sick. But eventually the truth got out. His parents had found him that night, curled up in the fetal position in the same room in which I had seen him. He had been covered in his own dried urine. When his parents got him up, his eyes were wide with a glazed over look. He made no sound. Even as his parents washed him, changed his clothes and begged him to speak, he said nothing. But that night, as he lay sleeping between his parents, he woke up, screaming as if his every nerve was on fire. He screamed and screamed. He would not stop screaming until he collapsed, out of breath, gasping for air.

"His parents had him committed. They had him treated for treated for trauma. The treatment did little good. But then he asked about God, because no one else would believe him about the demon he says he saw. They sent in a minister. They say he converted to Christianity, as well as his parents. He's normal now, as I understand it. But sometimes, he still wakes up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat," I finished my story.

Riley was silent for a few moments, and then asked, "He's normal now?"

"Yes, I even talked to him and everything," I lied. "He's actually a nice guy."

"Are you over it?"  
"Yes, definitely," I lied some more. "But, I cut myself out of guilt, but my mom set meup with a therapist, who helped me get over it." _"Liar," _I said to myself. _"The therapy did almost nothing and you know it. The only thing that changed is the cutting."_

"Well that's good that you're over it now," he smiled at me. I smiled back at him, hating myself.

It was time for him to go now. I walked him over to the door. He leaned in and kissed me on the lips and I kissed him back, with my heart as cold as ice. He left.

I needed air. I walked out the back door, breathing hard. When I got outside, I put my palms against my temples. I started breathing harder and harder, until I screamed so loud it hurt my throat. The ground and rock underneath cracked until the entire back yard had great cracks and tears in it, completely unleveled in some places. I started to cry.


	20. Chapter 20

It took me about an hour and a half to repair the damage I did. Even then it wasn't perfect. An entire section of my vegetable garden was lost. Why the watermelon? Why? Why not the squash?

Riley called me later and told me what class Ken had second period. We made a plan for me to get Ken out of his class and then meet up with Riley in a rarely used storage room. Getting the keys for the room called for a little bit of playing "one of Principal's favorite athletes" with the new, "sensitive" Shep, but I got them in the end. Second period rolled around. I asked Mr. Simpson if I could be excused to the restroom. I went over to Ken's class. I went inside and handed the teacher a forged note. Ken followed me out. He was tall and skinny, about 6'1". He had longish, wavy black hair & brown eyes. He was actually quite attractive. I led him towards the storage room. "This isn't the way to the office," Ken said.

"I know," I replied. "There's someone who's desperate to talk to you. You need to see him."

"Ok..." he said skeptically.

He followed me into the storage room. Riley was in there waiting for us. "What the hell is this?" Ken yelled. He turned around to leave. I stood in his way.

"Please, just hear him out," I pleaded.

"Why should I talk to him?"

"Because he's very sorry for what he did to you. He's filled with regret. If he tries to start any shit with you, I swear you can just walk out. Hell, I'll even defend you."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Remember me? You know Danny? I'm the one who saved him from that monster Sid."

He breathed harshly. "Alright, fine; I believe you. I'll hear him out." He turned around to face a very nervous looking Riley. "So, what do you have to say that's so important?" he asked cynically.

"I really am so sorry," he began, keeping his eyes to the ground. "I know I hurt you so badly."

"Hurt me? Hurt me? Do you have any idea what I went through? You bullied me for three years!"

Riley hung his head low and bit his lips. "I wish I could tell you how sorry I am for what I did to you," he said with his voice trembling. It made me want to end this and hold him in my arms so badly, but I knew this had to be done.

"You're sorry? You're sorry? You sure as hell better be sorry!"

Riley pressed his palms against his temples briefly. Then he turned to the side and punched the wall, his fist making a loud slamming sound.

Ken backed up & said, "Ok dude, don't go into a roid rage again."  
Riley flinched as if he had been physically struck. When he looked up now, it was with tears in his eyes. "I know I was a monster. You have every right to hate me. And you have every right to to spill my biggest secret, which I am about to tell you.

"The reason why I was such a horrible pesron was because I hated the world and myself. My secret is that I'm gay, too. I've had these feelings since I first started puberty. The reason why I picked on the gay kids so much is because it was like I saw what I hated about myself standing right in front of me. I guess I targeted you most because you were so open with people and you were so brave with yourself. And I tried my best to break you!" he yelled. He had to stop so he could lean against the wall and sobbed. Ken said nothing. My resolve broke & I moved forwards to comfort him. I turned him around and hugged him close. He pushed me away & said "I have to finish this." I reluctantly backed off.

"I've wanted to speak to you for so long, but I've always been too much of a coward to talk to you. But then I started seeing Jake," he pointed at me. Ken looked at me and I nodded. "I talked to him about what I was like," Riley continued, his voice returning to normal strength now, and there were no longer tears in his eyes. "He wished that I could somehow make it up to each one of the people I hurt. I told him about you, because I beat on you the worst. He gave me the courage to talk to you. I wish I could take it all back, so much. Now, that's all I can say to you. Please, forgive me."

I moved forwards with some paper towels with which to dry Riley's eyes. Then I simply held him. Ken said nothing for quite some time. Finally, he spoke.

"Well, you've certainly given me a lot to to think about..." There was a few moments pause. I felt Riley getting tenser with each passing moment. I was getting impatient with him. I thought _"Either forgive him or not! Don't torture him with your indecision!" _I was about to tell him so when he finally spoke.

"I think that I should accept your apology... I forgive you."

"Really?" Riley asked, hardly daring to believe it. He left my arms to face Ken.

"Yeah, really."

"... Thank you, so much," he replied. "So, are you gonna spill our big secret?"

"No, but I think that eventually you two should come out of the closet on your own."

"We know. But, we're just not ready for that yet."

"Well, anyways, thanks for your apology. That did help. Now I can stop hating you." He patted Riley on the shoulder. He turned to walk out the door.

"Ken," Riley said. "Does this mean we're friends now?"

He turned to look at Riley as he opened the door. "Maybe." Then he walked out.

Riley turned to me and kissed me. "Great, how I am I supposed to go out and face the rest of the day with my eyes like this?" He had a point, his eyes were still red and puffy slightly.

"We could wait in here and kill time," I said. "Your eyes will go back to normal before too long."  
"Ok, I'd like that."

We sat down with our backs against the wall. I wanted to get him to feel normal again, so I started talking about his favorite sport, football. We kept talking until second period ended, at which time his eyes were back to normal. We kissed each other one last time. Then Riley left the storage room. We made sure to leave it at separate times so that people wouldn't be too suspicious. Then I left, thoroughly convinced now that things could not possible get any better.


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks to creativeamber and windscarbabe for the fave!**

Third period was uneventful. However, fourth period AP World History was definitely worth mentioning.

At the beginning of fourth period, the teacher called attention to him. "Class," he said. "I know it's pretty late in the semester, but we have a new student." The person he was referring to walked inside the classroom.

The new student in question was a girl. She was very beautiful; I won't deny that. She had back length, straight, medium brown hair. She had big green eyes. She had a pretty, heart shaped face with full lips and a small nose. She was, about 5'4". She had a slight, athletic build with lightly tanned skin. She was wearing a yellow, v-neck shirt that revealed her collarbone and a short white skirt.

"Her name is Michelle," the teacher continued. Michelle, such a nice name. "Michelle, there's an empty seat in front of Jake," he said, pointing to me.

When she walked over to her desk, she was so graceful she almost seemed to glide. When she sat down, she was close enough that I could smell her hair. It smelled like vanilla flowers. She turned around to face me.

"Hi," she said, smiling. She had white teeth that almost seemed to sparkle. "So, I take it you're Jake."

"Yeah," I replied.

She reached out her hand to shake mine. When I made contact with her, I found it difficult to keep my body from responding a bit. _"Stop lusting after her Jake," _I thought. _"You have Riley. She's not the only one who smells good and has pretty, white teeth."_

"So, where did you come from?" I asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"I'm from Victoria, in British Columbia."

"Really? That's cool. I've always wanted to see the Pacific. I'm from a small town in Ontario about three hours from here."

"What are you doing so far from home?"

"My parents sent me to live here because they wanted me to have a better education," I lied.

The teacher interrupted us.

"Ok class, we're going to partner up. We're going to do a project on a medieval culture of your choice. You have to pick an aspect of that culture; you have until the end of the week to finish it."

"So, you wanna partner up?" Michelle asked. She crossed her legs, revealing even more of her smooth, toned legs. I definitely felt some response to that in my crotch area.

"Sure, that would be great," I replied, forcing my hormones in check.

"What culture do you want to do?" she asked.

"What do you think of the Muslim Golden Age?"

"What do I think of it? I love that culture. What aspect do you want to do?"

"I would really like to do their sciences. What about you?"

"I really want to do their art."

"Oh yeah, I love their art. It's so complex and fascinating. It's one of my favorite styles. But, I think we would get more points if we did their sciences, because they've made so many great contributions."

"Yeah, you're right. So, science it is."

We worked on the project until class was almost over; discussing what we thought we could leave out. However, eventually, the conversation became more casual. We started talking about other things.

"So is there any sport that you want to get involved in?" I asked.

"I'm going to try out for the spirit squad."

"Really? That's cool. I'm gonna try out for gymnastics whenever try-outs come up. Right now, I'm the football team. I'm a running back."

"Oh right, I looked up the football team on the school website, & you were on it. You looked really good in your uniform, if you don't mind me saying."

"Oh, thanks," I said sheepishly.

"Yeah, I only hope that I can look half as good in my spirit squad uniform."

"Have you made any new friends here at Degrassi?" I asked.

"Yeah," she replied. "There's this girl named Chante, and this guy named Sid."

"Sid?" I asked incredulously.

"Why? Do you two have issues with each other?" I told her about what happened with Danny. "Well that's a horrible thing for him to do. He didn't act that way with me."

"Of course not!" I scoffed. "You're a very attractive girl, if you don't mind my saying."

"Does that really matter so much to him?"

"Oh yeah, totally. He's a complete dog. When it comes to girls, all he cares about is tits and ass. Whoops, sorry!" I said, covering my mouth a little with two fingers. "I usually try avoiding such crude language around girls."

"Oh that's ok. I use crude language myself. Fuck fuck fuckity fuck. There, now you don't have to feel guilty."

I laughed. "That's pretty cool. Most girls get all offended if you curse around them."

"Well I guess I'm not like most girls then," she smiling, flipping her hair back. I felt a little flutter in my stomach as she did that.

The bell rang.

"Hey, since I don't have anyone to sit with at lunch, could I sit with you and your friends?" she asked as we put our stuff up.  
"Sure, why not?" I replied. We finished putting everything away. We walked out to the halls. She dropped one of her books and tripped over it. I caught her as she fell. "Wow, thanks!" she said gratefully. I set her back up on her feet and picked her stuff up. She ran a hand over my bicep as I handed her stuff back to her.

"Wow, you're pretty muscular," she said.

"Oh, thanks again. Well, see you."

"See ya!" she replied to me as she walked gracefully down the hall.


	22. Chapter 22

The next day was business as usual until lunchtime. I met up with Michelle and we got our trays together and walked over to where my friends and I sit together. I took my usual place beside Riley, and she sat down beside me, the only empty spot. "Hey, everyone; this is Michelle," I said introducing her. Everyone said hey and Michelle said hello back. "So Michelle, would you like to tell everyone where you're from?"

"Oh, I'm from Victoria in British Columbia." She reached over to get her fork; her hand brushed up against mine as she did it, making my hand feel electrified. I drew my hand back. "Oh, sorry," she said, grinning sheepishly. "That was an accident." I felt Riley tense up when she did that. He stabbed his pork chops and stuffed a fist sized bite into his mouth. She turned to Mia now. "So I heard you're a model. What's that like?"

"Oh, it's a really cool job. I get to wear awesome clothes and make lots of money. That and I get to be famous."

"People tell me all the time I have model potential. How do you think I'd do?" I saw Leia roll her eyes as Michelle said that.

"I'm not sure. I don't really know you. They would love your big green eyes, though. Doesn't she have gorgeous eyes?" she asked the table.

Everyone was like, "Yeah, sure."

But Riley said, "I've seen better."

"Riley that was rude! What's the matter with you?" Anya asked.

"Sorry, it's just that I've seen prettier eyes than her's." I saw Peter and Mia get a look of dawning truth on their faces as he said that.

_"Yes," _I thought. _"Riley is indeed the jealous type." _

One time, when he and I went to an out-of-town concert, a girl had hit on me and asked for my number. Before I even got the chance to turn her down, Riley had rudely interrupted and said, "He's with someone else."

"Jake has really pretty eyes," Michelle said.

_"Oh god. Is she never gonna give this up?"_

"I bet you have to beat the girls off with a stick, don't you?" she continued.

Before I got a chance to say anything, Riley beat me to it and said, "Nah, he's a goofball around girls."

"Oh, well, you seemed pretty smooth to me."

I quickly answered before Riley had a chance to insult her. "Well, honestly, I'm not really attracted to you in that way. Sorry, I just like you as a friend." _"Liar, you're hot for her," _I thought. _"So what? I have love; that's a helluva lot better than lust,"_ I thought back.

"Oh, that's ok. I don't mind," she replied. Although, she did look a little discouraged as I said that.

Michelle talked normally for the rest of the lunch period, though Riley was tensed up the whole time. After lunch ended, I thought she might try something again during fourth period, but she didn't. The school day ended with things in my favor.

***

Riley and I didn't go over to my house that day until 6:00 PM. We had gone out to see a movie with the gang. When we arrived, Riley slammed the door behind him, threw his stuff to the ground, crossed his arms and glared at me. "What's got you so pissy?" I asked.

"What do you think?!" he yelled.

"Oh, right, her. Well you can calm down. She didn't try anything else with me for the rest of the day."

He breathed harshly and said, "Ok. I trust you. Just because some pretty girl is hitting on you, doesn't mean you're going to cheat on me with her. I was being irrational."

"Thanks," I replied. "She may be hot, but I don't love her. I love _you_."

"I guess I was just being paranoid," he said walking over to me and placing a kiss on my lips.

We decided to watch another movie. We decided on the Fifth Element. It had Milla Jovovich in it, who is a fucking goddess-yes that means I have a celeb crush on her. And, it turns out Riley had a crush on Bruce Willis. So, we were even.

After it was over, it was time for Riley to leave. I walked him over to the door. "Don't worry, Michelle means nothing to me, especially compared to you," I said.

"Alright, I believe you," he said. "I'll see you soon." He leaned down to kiss me. I kissed him back.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I said. Then he left. I thought everything would be fine, I really did. If only I had known myself better.


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks to ilpulpwlp for the fave.**

It had been two weeks since then. My friendship with Michelle had grown stronger, as well as my attraction to her. She had given up hitting on me, so I trusted her. She didn't sit with me and my friends anymore; now she sat with her own friends. Michelle had also made it onto the Spirit Squad; after all, they actually needed someone after Holly J was kicked off. Eventually, she was invited to a party. Then, she invited me. "So there's gonna be this really cool party tonight (it was Friday), and I wanted you to come, too. Will you, please?"

"Ok sure, why not?" I replied.

"Great!" She gave me the address.

"So whose house is it?"

"Sid's."

"Sid's?!" I asked incredulously. "What makes you think he'd even let me in his house?"

"Oh, don't worry, I asked him; he said it's ok."

"Well, ok then. I should tell you right now though that I don't drink."

"That's cool, I guess. I'll meet you there at seven o'clock?"

"Yeah, seven o'clock."

***

I pulled up Sid's driveway. He had a large, two-story house. There was music pumping out from inside. It was a little earlier than seven. There were many other cars there, so I had trouble finding a parking spot. When I got out, I saw Michelle leaning against her car. She was wearing a spaghetti-strapped tank top that was the exact shade of green of her eyes. She also had on a white miniskirt. She looked incredible in all this. _"Easy Jake," _I thought. _"You're with someone else." _I remembered talking with Riley earlier. He didn't trust Michelle like I did, but he trusted me.

She walked over to meet me. "So are you ready to have some fun?" she asked me.

"You bet!" I replied. She smiled at me. As we walked up the short steps to Sid's porch, I asked, "So how come Sid gets to throw this huge party? What about his parents?"

"They're out of town. Just don't tell them that he likes to throw wild parties," she said with a laugh.

We had reached Sid's door. We rang the doorbell. I wondered if anyone would be able to hear it over all this noise. Apparently, someone had, because a few moments later, Sid opened the door. He had a girl draped on him and he was laughing. "Oh, hey Michelle!" he said. "Hey, Jake," he added. "Come on in." We walked inside and he shut the door behind us. The music was so loud it was deafening.

"Come on!" Michelle said while pulling my hand. We went into Sid's large living room. Here the music was at its loudest. The lights were dimmed and there were strobe lights. There were people dancing, as well as just standing around talking. "Come on, dance with me!" Michelle said.

"Oh, no, believe me, you don't want me to dance, I'm horrible at it." I wasn't lying; I really am a horrible dancer.

"Well, I could probably make up for that," she replied. She dragged me out to where people were dancing with me still protesting.

We started dancing. It wasn't anything suggestive, just two friends dancing with each other. Michelle was right; she could dance well enough to make up for me stumbling around. Eventually we got tired of this and we went over to sit down on a couch. Michelle went over to get us a drink; apparently, nonstop dancing can make you thirsty. Sid came over and sat down next to me.

"So how's it going?" he asked me.

"I'm doing pretty good," I replied. I didn't say anything else. It was pretty uncomfortable talking to him. Apparently he sensed that.  
"Hey, earlier, when you busted my lip, don't worry about that. I was being a douche. I deserved it."

That was awfully mature of him. "Ok, that's cool. Thanks, man."

"So, about Michelle; are you gonna hit that?"

"What? No, she's my friend. I'm not into her like that," I lied.

"Why not? She's fucking hot! And I know that she's really into you."

"Well she hasn't been hitting on me."

"Maybe it's because she knows that you're not into her like that?" Michelle came back over with two cans of Coke. "See ya man. Think about what I said."

"Yeah, ok. See ya." I replied. He went off to do whatever.

"What was that all about?" Michelle asked. "Did you two make up?"

"Yeah, he said he's over me punching him in the face."

"What did you guys talk about?"  
"Oh, you know, just shooting the breeze." I didn't think the truth was something that would've put Michelle in a better mood.

Chante Black and some of her friends came over to talk to us. I knew some things about Chante. I knew she was friends with Anya and Michelle, and that she was on the Spirit Squad. I also knew that she liked to gossip and that she had started the Anti Grapevine, the school blog where some of the infamous "I hate Holly J." talk had started. She started chatting with us. She turned out to be cool, although it really was true that she's fond of gossip. Eventually Michelle had apparently drunk enough Coke because she had to go the bathroom.

She pulled my hand and said, "I have to go to the bathroom. Come with me, please?"

"Why? Can't you go by yourself?"

"Just come on," this time she pulled me up and I went along with her.

We went into another room, trying to find a bathroom. It was that way until we encountered the potheads. They were in a big room sitting around in couches and chairs with weed smoke filling almost every inch of the room. Michelle walked over to them and said hey. She looked at the coffee table. There was a tape recorder. "What's recorder for?" she asked.

One guy spoke up and said, "We're recording what we talk about because we have really good ides whenever we're high, but we can never remember them afterwards."

"Sounds like a pretty sweet plan to me," Michelle said. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. There was an episode of _That 70's Show _where the group did the same exact thing, only they realized that all their ideas are actually really stupid whenever they're high. Big surprise there.

I wanted to get out of there. I was getting second-hand smoke, and I did NOT want to get high. "Do you care if I take a hit?" Michelle asked.

"Yeah, go ahead," the guy, replied. Then, to my horror, she reached into a plastic bag, grabbed a joint and lit it up. Before she could put it in her mouth, I slapped it away from her.

"Michelle! What are you doing?!" I yelled. "You're going to have to drive yourself home later!"

"Easy Jake! No need to be such a prude!"

I glared at her and said, "I thought you had to pee."

"The bathroom's right there," the main guy said, pointing to a door.

She walked over to it. "Can you wait out here for me? Please?"

"Great, sure, I'll wait out here and breathe in the fumes."

"Thanks," she smiled. She went inside and shut the door. I leaned against the wall.

Five minutes later

_"What the fuck is taking her so long?" _I thought. The fumes were starting to get to me. I had long ago put my shirt over my nose to lessen the affect, but it didn't seem to be doing much good. I was about to knock on the door when I heard the toilet flush and water running in the sink. She walked out. "What took you so long?" I asked.

She shrugged and said, "When you gotta, you gotta go."

We finally left the weed room and went out into the dark empty hallway. Michelle stopped me outside what looked like a guest room. She pushed me up against the wall and placed an aggressive kiss on my lips. I stopped her, even though my body seemed to be protesting.

"Michelle! What the hell are you doing?!"

"Just go with it," she said. "I know you like me." She held herself close to me so that I could feel her breasts pushing up against my chest. My body most definitely responded to it. She moved her hand down to my crotch, causing my dick to swell up further. "See?" she asked.

"I can't... I'm with someone else," I said.

"Bullshit! Why I haven't I seen her yet?"

"She doesn't want people to know we're together."

"Why the hell not? What girl in her right mind wouldn't want to show you off?"

"She's really brainy. She thinks dating a jock will ruin her reputation..." Even to me it sounded pathetic.

"Ha-ha! You actually expect me to believe that?" I tried to think of a response, but the music was making it hard to think and weed smoke I had just inhaled was only making things worse. She kissed me again with her soft lips, moved her hands up underneath my shirt, and roved them over my body.

I tried to push her away, but it was hard for me to do. "Come on, you know we both want it," she purred seductively. No, this was wrong... But it had been so _long_ since I'd held a girl in my arms, the feeling of one being close to me again was electrifying. I put my arms around her waist. _"But what about Riley?!" _It was then that I made a conscious decision, possibly the worst one of my life. _"What Riley doesn't know won't hurt him." _

I kissed Michelle back. She laughed. I picked her up. I was strong enough so that I didn't need boosted strength to carry her into the bedroom. I kicked the door shut behind us with the back of my foot. I gently set her down on the bed. She used her hands to remove my shirt. There was enough light coming from the window that she could see me clearly. I was afraid she would reject me because of my scar. "Oh my god," she said, moving her hands across my pale, smooth chest and down my abs. "You have such a great body."

"But what about this?" I asked anxiously, running a hand over the faint scar.

"I don't give a shit about that! But how did you get it?"

"When I was a little kid I got caught on fire, but I managed to jump into our pool and save myself."

She kissed my body now, licking and biting my nipples. I removed her tank top. Then, I skillfully removed her bra, revealing her naked breasts. I lay on top of her and softly placed a kiss on her lips with her moaning into it. The sound of her moaning only encouraged me to go even further. I licked my fingers to lubricate them and trailed a hand down her lightly toned stomach and reached underneath her panties. I slid a finger ito her. She gasped and moaned, which encouraged me to slide another finger in, and then another. I went into her deeper until I found her sensitive spot. I manipulated her, with her gasping and moaning. "Faster," she said to me. Therefore, I did. I went faster and faster with her getting even louder. As she felt her climax approaching, she started screaming, which only encouraged me go even further until she made a scream-like moan and gasped. I removed my hand from her. She smiled and laughed.

I reached into my jeans, got out my wallet, and pulled out a condom. I then took off my pants and my boxers, revealing my thick, long erection. I slipped the condom onto myself. I pulled her miniskirt and lace panties off her. I kissed her breasts, licking her nipples. I moved up to her mouth. I positioned myself and slowly slid myself inside of her. She gasped and kissed my neck. We both moaned when I was finally all the way in. She was wonderfully tight. "Does it hurt?" I asked her. I knew the bigger one is, the more it'll hurt the girl (or guy) in question. "Do you still want to do it?"

She wrapped her arms around my neck and said, "Yes, please keep going."

I started slowly thrusting in and out of her. "Yes," we both moaned. I sped up my thrusts and we both moaned even louder.

"Harder, please..." she begged me.

I sped up my thrusts to a fast pace that we both loved. I found that spot I had hit with my fingers, and she screamed in ecstasy. Grunts of pleasure fell from my own lips. As we both felt our climaxes approaching, she dug her nails into my back and clawed, making me groan. Finally, we both orgasmed.

"Oh, yes, Michelle!" I moaned while she screamed my name. I pulled out of her and sat down on the bed. We were both panting and sweaty. I could still feel the drug coursing through me.

She laughed and placed another kiss on my cheek. She got up and put her clothes on, happily talking about something that I didn't pay attention to. Now that it was all over, I was horrified with myself. _"What have I done?" _I thought to myself. I had to leave. I _needed _to get out of there. I got up and put on my clothes. I walked out of the bedroom. "Jake!" Michelle said, following me. "Jake, where're you going?" I ignored her. We had now reached the living room, with people there. Michelle caught up with me and pulled my hand, forcing me to stop. "Jake, please! I thought we had fun!" People were now watching.

"Get away from me," I said to her angrily. I pulled my hand out of her grip. She let me go, looking hurt. I went into the entrance room and stormed out the front door.

I got into my car. I gritted my teeth to get some self-control, but the drug lessened my self-control, and I felt my mind flex outwards slightly. The passenger side-view mirror broke and the springs in one of the back chairs broke as well. I pulled out of Sid's driveway and drove off, wondering what the hell I was going to tell Riley.


	24. Chapter 24

It was the next day. It was 6:00 PM. I had hung out with Sav and Anya that day, so I was able to avoid Riley, but now he was coming over. When I hung out with them, they had of course heard the rumors that Michelle and I had had sex. Michelle hadn't conifirmed these rumors, so I thought I shouldn't tell either. Plus, I wanted Riley to hear it from me, and not someone else.

I was pacing the floor of the living room when he rang the doorbell. I went and opened it. "Why was the door locked?" he asked, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Oh, sorry, forgot it was locked." That wasn't true. I had hoped that when he found that the door was locked he would think I wasn't home and leave. Pathetic, I know.

We went into the living room and sat down on the couch. We hadn't been alone since yesterday morning in the locker room, so it was no surprise when he leaned into to kiss me. We were kissing, and our tongues were about to meet when I realized I just couldn't do it, not after what I did with Michelle. I pushed him away. "There's something I need to tell you," I said.

"Ok, what is it?"

I stood up, walked away from him and looked at him. "You might wanna sit down for this," I said. He raised an eyebrow. "Ok, you're already sitting down." Now both of them were raised. "Ok, there's no easy way to tell you this, but here goes: I had sex with Michelle."

"Ok, seriously dude, I know you have an unusual sense of humor but that's really not funny, at all." I looked down at the floor. He jumped up and said, "Oh my god! The rumors are true! You really did have sex with her!"

"Please don't be mad," I pleaded. I felt like a knife was slowly gouging small holes in my heart.

"Mad?! Mad?! Mad is when you forget my birthday, or when you make us lose a game! This is-this is beyond infuriated!"

"We only did it once, and even then I immediately regretted it," I said meekly.

"I trusted you!" he said in not just an angry voice, he was hurt, too. My stomach felt empty and my throat dry. The knife was gouging bigger holes. "I can't believe you cheated on me! And it was with a girl!"

"Does that really make it worse than if I had had sex with a boy?"

"Yes! That does make it worse!" he growled. He turned around and put a large fist through the wall.

"Please. Stop." I asked without really protesting, I was too busy trying to fend off the knife.

He whirled around. "What? Are you going to stop me? Are you going to use your great powers against me?" I said nothing. "No? Then I suppose you wouldn't try to stop me if I did this," he said, picking up a lamp and making a motion to throw it against the wall. I could've stopped him, but I didn't. The lamp hit the wall and broke into several pieces. He breathed harshly, as if expecting me to stop him. When I didn't, he continued raging.

"How was it? Was it good at least?"  
I didn't know which would make him angrier, so I decided to tell him the truth. "Yes, it was good."

He growled again and said, "That whore. I bet it was like throwing a pencil down Main Street, wasn't it?"

"She's not a whore! And no, she was tight!"  
"Of course she was! With your size, everyone is tight."

I looked down again. I didn't feel like I could look into his eyes again. Then I said, "I was under the affect of a drug. There were some people doing weed and I got some of the second hand smoke."

"But was it still something you chose? You were so far gone that you didn't know what you were doing?"

I looked away from him again. "Yes."

"Of course," he muttered.

"Do you think you could eventually forgive me and get over it?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

He was silent for a moment. Then, he said, "I don't know. I need some time to think."

"Alright, take all the time you need," I said, wishing he didn't need time. He stormed out the door and slammed it on the way out. I sat down on the couch. The knife had succeeded in cutting my heart to pieces. I put my head in my hands and tried to hold back tears.

Riley

I was in the ravine, at the clearing that a bunch of people had set up, near the broken down van where various sexual activities had occurred. I was sitting on a couch. It was dark and I had a fire going. I was expecting someone.

I thought of Jake as I stared into the flames. About the way he was sweet and caring. Thinking about his inquisitive mind, how he never stopped asking questions. The way his hair looked like Squall Leonhart's from Final Fantasy VIII, and the fact that I even knew that because of him. I even thought of little details about him, like the way he practically inhales his food when he eats, or his soft laughter. I heard someone walking towards me. I looked up. It was Adrien, the boy I was expecting. Adrien, the self-proclaimed soccer stud I had lost my virginity to.

He sat down beside me. "Hey, Riley," he said, smiling. "I was wondering if I'd ever see you again."

"You probably did think that," I replied. "Seeing as how you're the one who tried to get back into my life."  
"What can I say? I guess I just can't get enough of you."

"Why did you try to get back with me?"  
"I broke up with my last boyfriend."

"Oh, too bad for you."

He scooted closer to me. He ran a hand up my leg and said, "I've missed you."

I slapped his hand away, despite the fact that it made my body feel as if it were electrified. "Don't try anything with me. I have a boyfriend now and you know it."  
"Oh yeah, that's right. So, tell me about him."

"His name's Jake. He's 16, a junior. Golden brown hair in an awesome style. Big, deep blue eyes. He's short, but with a really built and toned body, but a little on the skinny side. Pale skin."

"Do you have a picture of him?"

"Yeah, I do actually," I said, taking out my cell phone. I picked a picture of him that I took while me, him and our friends went to the beach one day. He was standing in front of the green ocean, wet in black swim trunks. I showed it to Adrien.

"Wow, he is cute. Sexy, even. But, how did he get that big scar?"

"His house burnt down when he was a little kid. He was on fire, but he managed to jump into their pool," I gave him the same lie that Jake had first told me.

"It's cool that he managed to save his own life. What's he like?"

"He's really smart. He even wants to be an environmental scientist some day. He turned me into an environmentalist. He has a crazy sense of humor. He's sweet with me. But he likes girls, too," I said, with a slight hint of anger in the last sentence.

"So, he's bi. Does that cause any problems for you?"

"Well, he did cheat on me with this skank named Michelle," I said, growling and balling my fists up.

"He doesn't sound like a very good boyfriend to me."

"Yeah, well, you don't know him."

Adrien stroked the side of my face, saying, "I could be a better boyfriend than he was." He leaned in to kiss my cheek. I was about to stop him, but then I thought of how Jake did the same thing with Michelle. I felt anger and jealousy rise up inside of me like a monster that roared for action.

Encouraged by my inaction, Adrien worked his way over to my mouth, and he worked his tongue into me. Then he decided to skip the foreplay and get right down to business. He moved his hands down to my crotch, causing my dick to swell up and warmth to spread all over my body. He unzipped my pants & pulled them down. Then, he pulled down my boxers, revealing my erection. I leaned back as he moved his head down to my crotch. He wrapped his lips around it & started sucking. I groaned as he darted his tongue around the shaft, doing incredible things. He sucked harder and faster. I felt my climax approaching. I moved one of my hands down to the back of his bobbing head and grabbed his hair, forcing him to suck deeper. Finally, I came into his mouth. "Aah, yes," I moaned. He swallowed and smiled at me.

He stood up and went over to the broken down van, motioning at me to follow him. I stood up, pulled my boxers and pants back up and followed him into the van. When he got there, he got out a container of lubricant from his pocket and set it down. He stripped off his clothes until he was naked. He lay down on the mattress with his ass facing towards me. "Fuck me, Riley," he moaned. "I want you in me again." And I wanted to be inside him again.

I stripped off my clothes. I moved behind him. I grabbed his lubricant and coated my dick and his entrance, sliding three fingers into him, making him groan. I began slowly easing myself into his tight ass, causing him to groan and grip the sheets. He moaned loudly when I was all the way in. I began thrusting in and out of him, until I was moaning along with him before too long. I sped up, making him whimper. Gruntsof pleasure came up from my own throat. Occasionally, he would rock back against my thrusts, forcing me into him even deeper. "Aaah, Riley!" he screamed while he reached down to jerk himself off. "Oh god yes!" I threw back my head in ecstasy as I felt my climax approaching while I thrust even harder and faster. He came first, moaning. I groaned at the way his hole tightened up when he did. It only took a few more thrusts before I came into his ass, moaning loudly as I shot my semen deep inside him. I pulled out of him. We were both panting and sweaty.

I sat down, looking at the dirty floor of the van. Adrien leaned onto my shoulder. He smiled and said, "Why so glum? I don't know about you, but you're the best sex I've ever had." I looked away from him.

I thought that I would have felt a sense of satisfaction. But as I sat there thinking of Jake, all I could feel was regret.


	25. Chapter 25

**Thanks to Akiehasadeathwish for the fave!**

Jake

It was the next day, Sunday, in the afternoon. Michelle had finally confirmed the rumors that we had sex together, so now the secret was out; people were expecting us to start dating. Michelle had been hurt when I had walked out on her, she said that she still wanted to be with me, but I said I didn't want to see her.

Now, I was at the mall, sitting on a bench outside Barnes & Noble's, trying to read a book I had just bought. What I was really doing was thinking of Riley. I was thinking of all the things I knew about him, even little details. Like how he's fond of sleeveless shirts, or the way he's surprisingly graceful, especially for someone of his size. Then, I thought of the whole steroid thing. That's when it hit me. I realized how funny that whole situation was. I tried to hold back laughter, but little giggles and snickers kept escaping from my mouth. _"He seriously thought taking steroids would make him straight?" _I knew him well enough by now to know that he was actually smart, but the whole steroids thing was almost enough to make me question his intelligence. Now I was shaking with silent laughter. _"Riley, you idiot!" _I thought. People were starting to give me looks that you reserve for people who are blathering on about how the government implanted mind control devices inside their brains. I forced myself to stop laughing, only to find that I couldn't stop, it was just too funny. I picked up my book and walked quickly towards the bathroom. I was alone, thank god. I put a hand on the wall to support myself and laughed so hard that tears came out of my eyes. Finally, I managed to stop. The urge to laugh left me. Great, now I felt guilty for cheating on him _and_ for laughing at him behind his back. I got a call on my cell phone. I pulled it out of my pocket and looked at it. It was from Riley. I answered it, halfway expecting to be yelled at again.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, Jake, it's Riley... Where are you now?"

"I'm at the mall."

"Oh. Can you meet me over at your house?"

"Yeah, sure," I said. He didn't sound angry; that gave me some hope.

I left the mall and got into my car. I drove off towards home, wondering what Riley had in store for me.

***

When I pulled into the driveway, he was waiting on my porch, leaning up against a roof support. I walked up to him and asked, "What's up?"

He sighed and said, "You should come inside." I pulled out my keys and unlocked the door and we went inside. I sat down on the couch, but he stood in front of me. Now I was worried.

"So, what is it that you have to tell me?" I asked, hoping against hope that I was being worried for no reason.

"I guess there's no easy way to tell you this," he said. He looked down at the ground and said, "I had sex with Adrien."

I jumped and said, "You what?!" A single light bulb in the overhead ceiling fan exploded. The knife was back, and it hurt just as badly as ever.

He flinched and said, "I wish you could take this better."

"How could I take this better?! So, what? I had sex with Michelle and you decided to go out and fuck someone to get back at me? Is that what you intended?"

"No! I didn't want to hurt you..."

"Well, guess what? You did!" He said nothing. "Let me ask you the same question you asked me: Was it good? I bet it was like throwing a pencil down Main Street, wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was good. And, no, he was tight."

I laughed and threw his own words back in his face: "Of course he was! With your size, everyone is tight!" He looked away from me. "Did you just go out and decide to hook up with someone because I hooked up with Michelle?"

"No! He's the one who tried to get back into my life!"

"And you let him?! What did you expect? Why did you meet up with him?"  
"I don't know! I thought that he would be able to comfort me."

"Well he sure as hell did that! What did he even say to you before you got into contact with him?"

"He was saying that he wanted to get back with me, that he wanted me again."

Just as Riley felt the desire to lash out when he put a fist through my wall, I too felt the desire to lash out. "Well, then I can say that meeting up with him was about as smart as taking steroids to make yourself straight."

His expression instantly changed from one of guilt to one of fury. He stepped up to me as if he was getting ready to throw down. I did not back down. Even though he was a whole head taller than I was, I looked up into his furious eyes without a hint of fear. "Say that again," he said in a dangerous voice.

"That whole steroid deal was pretty fucking stupid. I can't believe you actually thought the pills would change you in such a way. Maybe you are just a big dumb jock after all." His expression seemed to crack. He swung his fist up into my face. I flexed outwards with my mind, and his fist stopped as surely as if it had hit a brick wall. He looked at it in fury and exasperation. He brought the other one up, it stopped, too. I wanted him out of my face. He slid backwards a few feet.

We both narrowed our eyes to slits. "We are _through_," he hissed.

"Riley, you took the words right out of my mouth." He turned away from me. He went over to the front door and without a backward glance; he stormed out, slamming the door so hard that it shook the house.

I just stood there for the longest time, letting my anger and frustration build. And before too long, it built to the point where I put my own fist through the wall. I tried to hold back my mind and failed; a window exploded outwards. After that, I felt as empty and as hollow as if I had just had my soul sucked out.


	26. Chapter 26

It had been a month since our break-up. The last game of the football season had ended recently and everyone was now getting ready for the winter sports to start.

To everyone else, our break-up looked like just our friendship had ended. People were saying what a shame it was that best friends like us could be torn apart. The lie that we told everyone was that Riley had wanted Michelle for himself, and that me having sex with her had pissed him off pretty badly. So it protected his reputation at least. We had demanded to Coach Armstrong that Riley and I no longer be stretching partners, and he fortunately obliged. We didn't speak to each other; we didn't look at each other in the locker rooms. The only sort of contact we had with each other was through football, and even then, our interaction with each other was minimal. At lunch, Riley always sat with Derek, Bruce, and other people from the football team. Back when we were together, we switched between sitting with them (even though I didn't like them) and "my/our" crew. He was still close friends with my crew, but they didn't talk about the both us to our faces. And we truly hated each other, or at least on some level. I still had dreams about him every so often, and I hated them. I hoped he had dreams about me, too, so that he would know what it feels like to still dream of the one who broke your heart. And as far as I knew from Peter and Mia, Riley was secretly with that little slut, Adrien. That was all the information I wanted on Riley. It gave me some sense of satisfaction, knowing that he was with someone who might very well cheat on him.

I was with Michelle now, and I couldn't be happier. She had forgiven me for being awful to her. We were considered one of Degrassi's hottest couples. And we were in love, more so than I ever was with Riley, or at least I'd like to think that. Michelle wasn't perfect though. She was a little overprotective of me, and she could be just a little bit jealous, but I was grateful that she watched over me, because I am a cheater, and I didn't want to cheat again. Michelle and I continued to have sex, and it was amazing. I was always the dominant one, which was a refreshing break from usually being the bottom. And I made new friends because of Michelle. To name a couple, Sid and Chante. She had convinced me to dye my hair blonde and to get green contact lenses. She thought I looked much better now. Personally, I didn't agree, but it was a sacrifice I was willing to make.

My feelings for men had more or less diminished. No, that was a lie. Those feelings were still there. But, I was very good at ignoring them, because every time I was hot for a guy, all I had to do was think of what Riley did to me.

In the present day, it was Friday. I had gone out with my crew, without Michelle. We went to an amusement park. We had an awesome time. We rode roller coasters and ate funnel cakes until we were sick. We played games and owned at them. It was a great time, so much that it helped distract me from Riley... Wait, no, that wasn't right, I was over him.

Anyways, it had finally gotten to be ten o' clock, and we left the amusement park. We were all walking to our cars.

"Man you _owned _at those accuracy games!" Danny said to me.

"I know; I am pretty awesome aren't I?" I replied.

"You kinda irked me to be honest," Leia said. "You were showing off.

"Well enough about me," I said. "All three of you girls impressed everyone with those strength tests."

"Aww thanks," they all said.

"And Peter with those memory tests; that was awesome!"

We had all finally reached our cars. "See ya man!" They said to me.

"See ya!" I replied.

I got into my car and left. Most of the way home I thought about what an awesome time I had. But then I became worried about Michelle. I hadn't told her that I was going to be out, and I was afraid that she would worry about me.

When I pulled into my driveway, I saw that Michelle was there, because her car was there and there were lights turned on inside the house. I walked inside, wondering what she was doing there. When I got inside, she was sitting in the armchair with her legs and arms crossed. She stood up and said in a dangerous voice, "Where have you been?"

I flinched and said, "I was out with my friends."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think to tell you," that wasn't true, I was actually afraid that she wouldn't let me go.

"Yeah, right. You didn't think to tell me, more like you didn't want me to know."

"Well, I had a lot of fun. I won a bunch of prizes for you. They're out in the car if you want me to go get them." That was true; I had brought home prizes for her.

"I bet you did have a lot of fun. Lots of fun with that model hanging around, huh?"

"What? No! I'm not into Mia like that, and she's not into me like that either! Besides, what're you doing here in my house?" I wasn't angry with her. How could I be angry with her?

"Follow me," she replied.

She went into the kitchen, and I followed her. There was an array of food setting on the table and two candlesticks. The candles in them had all melted down to nothing." I ordered out from a restaurant for you. I even got you your favorite, ribs."

"Aww, that's so nice of you."

She walked over to the table and out her hands on it, leaning over it. "Yeah, I went to a lot of effort for you. So why the HELL weren't you hear?!"

I walked over to her, trying to wrap her up in my arms. "Baby, please don't be upse-"

I never even saw it coming. As I walked towards her, she had placed her hands on the candlestick, as if gripping it for support. Then, as I was just about to put my arms around her, in one swift movement and with surprising strength, she whirled around and slammed it into the right side of my stomach, the sharp, rounded edge of the stand biting into me. I wasn't able to stop it with my mind, or even tense my abs up to withstand it. I wheezed and grabbed my stomach, doubling up and backing away. She bore down on me with the candlestick in hand. I was furious with her. I swiftly reached out, twisted the candlestick out of her hand, and threw it to the ground. I then shoved her away, and then went back to clutching my stomach.

"What the fuck was that for?!" I tried to roar at her, but it came out as more of a loud wheeze.

She tossed her hair contemptuously and replied, "It was because of you! I thought you knew better than to go out for hours without telling me, but apparently I have to teach you a lesson."

"Teach me a lesson?! That's it! We are through! You've treated me like shit before! I should've dumped you when you had Sid remove the engine from my car!"

She scoffed and said, "That was your fault, too! You kept seeing that Sophie girl when I told you not to! At least then you stopped seeing her."

"I told you! We were just friends!"

"Well I had to protect you from her. She was making moves on you. You could've given into temptation."

"Liar! You were jealous! Just like you're jealous of Mia now, too!" She said nothing to that. "Get out of my house!"

"I'll leave when I want to. And we're not through until I say we're through."

"Oh yes, we are through. Now, get the HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!" The lights in the overhead ceiling fan exploded as I yelled at her. There was bright moonlight filtering through from the windows.

She laughed and said, "Alright fine. But you'll come back to me eventually. Oh, and fix the electricity." She walked out of the kitchen. I followed her. I watched her get her purse and watched her walk out the front door. I stood on the porch and watched her drive off.

I went back inside. I sat down in the armchair in the living room. I put my face in my hands and sighed. How did my life come to this? ... I missed Ri- _"No! No, I did not! He broke my heart just as surely as Michelle did!" _Couldn't I ever just have a relationship that doesn't end badly?

***

That night I dreamt of Riley. We had just won a football game together. The school had cheered the rest of the team and the rest of the team. We had taken extra time in the locker room so that we could be alone together. We had kissed, very passionately. We still had our uniforms on. I was against the wall, and he had just pulled his lips away from mine. "I love you," he said.

"I love you, too," my dream-self said back, and it meant it.

I woke up. Now that the dream was over, I was pissed. _"Damn it! When will these fucking dreams leave me alone?!"_ I managed to fall back asleep. I did not dream again for the rest of the night.

.


	27. Chapter 27

The next day I woke up at 9:00 AM up with my stomach hurting. I looked down at it. There was a big bruise where Michelle had hit me. I'd had worse injuries before, but it still hurt like a bitch. I looked at my cell phone. I had three missed calls and a text message; all of them were from Michelle. I looked at the text message. It said, "Hey baby. I'm really sorry about last night. Can we talk, please?" I sent her my reply:

"Fuck you, bitch!"

I went downstairs. I put on a pair of gym shorts and an oversized T-shirt. I wasn't hungry, and I didn't feel like I had the energy to do anything, so I just watched TV. I watched a re-run of _Avatar: The Last Airbender. _The episode was "The Chase." Good, that one is my favorite. I lay down on the couch and Bast came up and jumped on my legs. She tried to walk up my stomach, but it still hurt, so I lay her down on my chest. She curled into a ball and fell asleep.

On the show, it had just gotten to the part where Azula had Aang cornered when the doorbell rang. _"Damn! Who could that be?" _I paused the TV and went to open the door, with Bast jumping down off me. Much to my surprise, it was Michelle, looking guilty. Good, she should feel guilty. She opened her mouth to speak. I slammed the door in her face. I went back inside to watch TV again. But, she kept ringing the doorbell repeatedly. So I just turned the volume all the way up. After the show was over, she was still ringing the fucking bell. I gave in. I went over to the door and opened it. "What the fuck do you have to say to me that could possibly deserve my time?" I asked

"I'm really sorry about last night."

"Well of course you are. You're always sorry when you're a bitch. Then you go right back at it and do it again."

"Can we please talk?" she pleaded to me with her green eyes. It's so hard to resist her when her eyes are like that. "I even made you breakfast. It's your favorite, blueberry pancakes."

"You honestly thought pancakes would make things better?"

She started crying. "Please don't leave me! I'll die without you!" I scoffed slightly and rolled my eyes. "I really can't live without you! I'll kill myself!"

That's when I broke. I knew that Michelle had some... issues. I was the only one who knew about them, so I rather had to tend to her. "Alright, come on inside," I said reluctantly.

Her crying ceased, but her eyes were still red and puffy. "Thank you." She took out a Tupperware container from her purse. "These are your pancakes," she said, trying to hand them to me.

"Keep 'em," I replied. "I'm not in the mood to eat."

I walked inside and she followed me. I sat down in the armchair and she sat down on the couch. "Ok, what is it you have to tell me?"

"I know I'm a bad girlfriend, you don't have to tell me that. But, I'm trying to change, I really am. I need you to help me change though."

"Michelle," I said soothingly. "I think you're addicted to me. I think that if maybe you started seeing a therapist and spent some time away from me, then that would help."  
"No!" She started crying again. "I can't go to a shrink! Just think of what my parents will think of me. And if word got out, people would say things about me!"

"Michelle, we've tried this before, and it didn't work. I think you need to get away from me for a whi-"

"I can't! You're the only one keeping me sane!" Now the tears were really coming down hard.

I walked over to her and sat down beside her. She put her arms around me and sobbed into my shoulder. I felt warm where she touched me. I lightly ran my fingers through her soft hair and said, "Well, alright, we can try again, I guess."

She looked up at me and said, "Really?"

"Yeah, really."

She smiled and managed to stop crying. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it," I replied, kissing the top of her head.

She stood up, leaving me feeling cold. "I have to go now," she said.

I stood up beside her and asked, "Why?"

"Mia called for Spirit Squad practice today, and I have to be there, of course."

I walked her out the door and to her car. "Call me if you have any of those suicidal thoughts, ok?"

"Ok."

"I'll see you later today?"

"Yeah, later." She got into her car and left, waving at me as she pulled out of the driveway. I watched her go, wondering if she really would change this time.


	28. Chapter 28

Riley

It had been a month since our break up. I was with Adrien now, and I couldn't be happier. Our parents knew that we were hanging out, but they thought we were just friends.

It was Friday afternoon, and Adrien's parents would be gone for the weekend, so I thought I'd drive over there and surprise him. I had two tickets to see a movie. We could have a date, then get back home and have a little action, because I knew how we both loved that.

I pulled up in his driveway. His car was there, in addition to someone else's. Maybe he had a friend over. Shit, I wanted to be alone with him. I walked up to his front door and rang the doorbell. No one answered. I checked to see if it was locked; it wasn't. I went inside. I checked his living room first thing; he wasn't there. Then I decided to check his bedroom.

I walked up his stairs, expecting him to be doing his homework with loud music on, or something innocent like that. I opened his door. What I saw was definitely not innocent. I saw Adrien, lying down on his bed. He had his shirt off, exposing his muscles. But what was on top of him is what really pissed me off. It was another guy. He has tan skin with red hair and grey eyes. He had his shirt off, too. He was hot; I had to give him that. But the two of them had obviously been in the middle of making out. They both had looks of shock on their faces, but there was something else in the redhead's eyes. It was smugness. It was as if his eyes said, "Haha, I have him and you don't." That pissed me off even further.

I walked over to him, grabbed him by the arm, and slung him into the wall. "What the hell are you doing with my boyfriend?!" I roared. He jumped and tried to land a slow, poorly executed punch on me. I effortlessly dodged it, grabbed his arm, twisted it up behind him, bent him over, and pressed his head up against the wall.

Adrien jumped up, ran over to me, grabbed my arm and tried to pull me off him. He failed. "Let him go!" he yelled.

"You!" I roared. "I'm pissed with you, too!"

"Ok, I understand that, but violence isn't going to solve anything!" I let the redhead go. He groaned and rubbed his shoulder; it had to hurt. "Thank you."

I growled and pointed at Adrien. "You and I need to talk, NOW."

He looked at the redhead and said, "Paul, you should go." Paul nodded, picked his shoes and his shirt up off the ground and walked out the door.

I pointed at the bed, signaling to Adrien to sit down on it. He did. I crossed my arms, glared at him and said, "I want to hear what you have to say. How're you going to explain yourself?"

"I'm really sorry I did this, Riley. It's just that, he threw himself at me. He's been doing that for quite some time now. I guess I just had a moment of weakness."

"Why didn't you tell me that he was making moves on you?"  
"Because I know that you would've threatened to kick his ass, and when he didn't stop, you really would kick his ass."

I couldn't help but smirk a little at that. "Well I can see your point there. I would've kicked his ass."

"I'm so sorry about all of this." I was silent; I wanted him to feel uncomfortable. "... Do you think you could forgive me?"

"I don't know. I'll need some time to think about this."

"I hope that you decide to forgive me."

I walked out of his room without a word or a backward glance. I went downstairs, out the front door and got into my car. It wasn't until I had the engine started and my seat belt buckled that I thought of Jake. He had betrayed me, too. It hurt thinking about him. That pissed me off even further; I was supposed to be over him. In sheer frustration, I punched the steering wheel; it honked when I hit it. I drove off, knowing that this time I wouldn't go off and do something stupid.

***

It was Saturday afternoon. Adrien had wisely left me alone, and that alone time made me realize that I should forgive him. I felt really good about this. I had rented a new action movie for him, to show that I wasn't mad at him anymore. Adrien and I were in love. We shouldn't let one mistake get in our way. _"Apparently that one mistake was enough to ruin you and J-" "Shut up!" _

I pulled into his driveway. I got out and walked towards the front door. I rang the doorbell. I waited about two minutes this time; I didn't want to barge into his house again. There was still no answer. I checked the door. It was locked, so I looked underneath the small statuette they had next to the door. The spare key was there, like I knew it would be. I unlocked the door and went inside. "Hello?" I called. I went into the living room; no one was there. I looked into his kitchen; he wasn't there either. So I decided to check his bedroom, expecting that he would be doing his homework or something.

I walked up his stairs, reached his door and opened it. What I saw relieved me. He was sitting on his bed with his math book open and papers scattered around. "Hey babe," I said. "Do you have a math test to study for?"

"Nah, just regular homework."  
"I could help you if you want me to."

He smiled and said, "That's very sweet of you, but we both know you suck at math."

I smiled back at him. "That's very true. I rented you a movie," I said, holding up the DVD I had in my hand. "I want you to know that I'm not mad at you anymore."

"Aww thanks. What is i-" We were interrupted from a shuffling sound coming from the closet.

I moved towards it, suspicious now. He jumped off the bed and moved in front of the closet. "That's not anything you have to worry about, I'm sure something just fell off a shelf," he said with a hint of panic in his voice.

I moved him aside and said, "If it's nothing then there's no reason why not to look in there." I opened the door. And what do you think I would find there but Paul, in his underwear, looking scared, and with good reason, too.

I grabbed him and pulled him out of the closet, and then I landed a right hook on his jawbone. He fell down to the ground. "Riley, stop it!" Adrien said, trying to restrain me. I threw him threw him off me. He stumbled backwards against the wall.

I was infuriated. I actually forgave him, trusted him. It hadn't even been one day since I caught him with the same guy! Now the same thing had happened the last time I trusted someone... "What the hell were you thinking?!" I roared at him.

He flinched and said, "I gave in again."

"You gave in again?! No, that's if you did it one time! A second time means I'm dealing with a cheater!" He had nothing to say to that apparently. "How long has this been going on?"

"Two weeks," he said in a mumble.

"Two weeks?! Have you two been fucking each other?!" He opened his mouth to speak; I cut him off. "Don't answer that; I know that you have." Now the pain of his betrayal was kicking in. "I trusted you! I even forgave you! And you couldn't even wait one day until after I caught you! How could you do this to me?! And don't try to make me sympathize with you, because we are _through!_"

He tossed his head and said without a hint of remorse, "I grew tired of you. You couldn't keep me interested any longer if you had tried."

"But, I thought we were in love..."

"Haha, love! No, we had lust. That's all I ever really liked about you. You didn't think I actually cared about you as a person, did you?"

I would not give him the satisfaction of seeing me sad. I walked up to him and got him with a right hook, too. He fell down to the ground and looked up at me with a defiant glare. I moved towards his door. Before I walked out, I looked back at him and said, "Jake was right, you are a whore." Then I left.

As I was driving away, I couldn't help but think of Jake. I missed h- No I didn't! I was just wondering whether he would've cheated on me twice.

***

I didn't go out the next day. I just moped around the house. Pretty much the only thing I did was to tell Peter what happened, and then he passed the news on to Mia.

I had told my parents that Adrien and I had a fight, and that we were no longer friends. They understood me, but they did try to convince me to make up with him. I refused, so they left me alone.

Despite my best efforts, I continued to have thoughts about Jake. Sunday night, I even dreamed about him. It was a memory. We had just finished pushing in the whale back into the water, and he had asked if we could leave. He had pleaded to me with his eyes. And how could I resist those big, beautiful, blue eyes? So I said yes. We had arrived back at his house, and he had told me he loved me with his mind, and I had directed that same love back at him. That was when I woke up. It made me angry. I hated having those dreams about him. I hoped he had the same dreams about me, so that he would know what it feels like to still have feelings for the one who broke your heart.

But as the next day wore on, I kept thinking of him more and more.


	29. Chapter 29

The Gift

Jake

It was Monday night, late in the evening. I was at the gymnastics studio that I go to. No one was there except for me. I have a key to the studio because the owner and I are pretty tight; he trusts me. I was working on my tumbling. Tumbling is what I'm best at, and it's my most favorite area of gymnastics. My cell phone rang. I did a cartwheel, followed by a round off, and followed a double back tuck, sticking my legs on the ground as I landed. It made me clutch my side for a bit though. Straining myself didn't injure me more, but it still hurt. However, I couldn't let a small thing like pain control my life. I went over to answer the phone. It was from Riley. I wondered whether I should answer it or not, but I felt a strange, overpowering desire to speak to him. I picked it up. "Hello?" I asked.

"Jake?" Riley answered. "Is this really you?"

"Yeah, it's me," I replied.

"... I know we haven't spoken in a while, but if you don't hate me, I would really love to see you."

"Ok, sure!" I said with my heart leaping, even though it was against my better judgment. "Where should I meet you?"  
"At my house."

"What about your parents?"

"They're already asleep."  
"Alright, I'll meet you there."

***

When I pulled up his driveway in my car, I felt hesitation. What was I expecting? For him to fall back in love with me? Why should I even want that? I have Michelle now, don't I? And I thought we were supposed to hate each other. But it was too late. If I bailed out now I would be a complete coward. I walked up to his door. I knocked, not wanting to wake up his parents. He answered it.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," I replied, acting nonchalant, even though my heart was thudding against my chest.

"Come in," he said. I followed him over to the couch in his living room. We sat down, facing each other.

Now that I was in a better light, he could see me clearly. He looked at me in a mingled expression of shock and distaste." Jake! Your hair! What did you do to your hair?" he asked me, running a large, long-fingered hand through my now bleached blond hair.

"Oh, that. Michelle wanted me to go blond," I said, smiling sheepishly.

"And your skin? It's all tanned now. And you're eyes; now they're green instead of blue... Did Michelle make you do that, too?"

"Yeah. She only does it because she thinks I'm better looking this way, and I can take out the contacts if you want."  
"Well, I think the way you used to look is better, and yes, I would like that." I took out the contacts and put them in their case, which I had in my pocket. "That's better," he said. "Did you even want to do this or did she make you?"  
"I wouldn't say she made me. But sometimes you have to do things you don't want to do for the one you love."

Riley looked away from me and bit his lip when I said that. He looked back up at me. "Peter and Mia told me about her. They told me about how she has her friends spy on you. How she tries to limit your contact with your friends, especially any girls."  
"You're making it sound worse than it really is. She's just a little overprotective of me. She loves me is all."

"Yeah, and I suppose she berates and insults you in public because she loves you." I said nothing. "Lift up your shirt," he said.

"What?" I asked. "Why?"

"I thought I saw something in the locker room. Lift up your shirt." I lift up my shirt, revealing the big bruise on my stomach. Riley scowled and angrily said, "Did she do that to you, too? How did she do it?"

I looked away from him. "She grabbed a candlestick and slammed it into my stomach."

"That bitch. If she weren't a girl, I would kick her ass."

Now it was my turn to get angry, angry and defensive. "Look, don't try to judge her! It was my fault. I shouldn't have been out so late without telling her where I was. She was really worried about me. She even got me ribs for dinner, for the both of us. It's no wonder she got angry."

"Can you not see what's right in front of you?! Jealousy, trying to control your life, forcing you to change your appearance, violence. You're even making excuses for her. All of these are classical signs of an abusive relationship."

"She's not abusive! She only does it because she loves me!" He scoffed. "Now enough about me; what did you call me over here for?"

"You remember Adrien? He cheated on me. He had sex with another guy."

My anger with him evaporated. "Really?"

"Yeah. I really should've seen this coming. Really all there ever was in our relationship was sex. Sure, we could hang out and talk about sports and stuff, and I thought I really liked him, but really, the only thing holding us together was empty sex."

"Why did he cheat on you?"

"I guess he grew bored with me. One time, he told me I was the best he ever had. But, I guess when all you care about is the physical stuff, it can only go on for so long before it gets old," he said it with sadness so that I felt my heart aching for him.

"Oh, Riley," I said sadly.

"It was so unlike when I was with you. With you, I felt things I thought I might never feel," he said, stroking the side of my face.

I reluctantly pushed his hand away, even though it was so riveting to have him touch me again. "I can't," I said.

"Why not?" he asked.

"I have Michelle now."

"But I still love you, and I know you still love me too."

I looked away from him. "I'm sorry, but, I don't."

"Like hell you don't! Look me in the eyes and tell me that you would really have a girl that treats you like a dog over someone who actually cares about you, loves you even." I looked him in the eyes. I started to speak, but when I tried to form words, I found that I just couldn't say it, not to him, not to his eyes. "See?" he asked. "You love me." He cupped my face in his hands, and this time I didn't try to stop him, for my body was yearning for him, and my heart ached for him so badly that I almost thought I might die from it.

He leaned in to kiss me on the neck, making me gasp; I wanted this so much. He trailed his kisses up to my mouth, and I felt myself get even warmer. When our tongues met, I whimpered and he moaned from the overwhelming joy and pleasure that we were feeling. I had forgotten the feel of his lips, the feel of his tongue. And he still smelled just as good as ever. I felt as if my heart would explode with happiness as I kissed him. I fell backwards with him on top of me, his large, hard body weighing down on me. He moved his hands underneath my shirt, roving them along my body and fondling my nipples, and I didn't care that they were rough and calloused because they were _his_ hands. I moved my own calloused hands underneath his shirt and did the same thing with his magnificent body. He positioned himself so that his straining hard-on was pressed up against my leg; he rolled his hips forward, grinding against my thigh. He moved his kisses down to my neck and found what had always been his favorite spot that he could suck and nibble on. I ran a long fingered hand through his soft hair, moved my other hand up to his big, tight ass, and squeezed. His movements became rougher and faster, groaning now. "Riley," I said, the word coming out as a sexual purr. His movements became harder and faster, more and more energetic, with him panting and moaning now; it even made me moan in ecstasy. Finally, after what felt like hours of him rolling his hips against me, he came, sucking in his breath sharply; I sighed as he did. He panted and worked his kisses up to my mouth. His soft lips pressed down hard against mine, and his warm tongue roved over mine. Finally, we pulled away from each other, practically gasping for breath.

He moved off me and we sat back up. Then, to my astonishment, I started to cry. "What the fuck!" I yelled angrily. "Why the hell am I crying?"

"Sometimes people cry after sex, because they feel so overjoyed," Riley answered me.

"But I've never done this before, _ever_."

"When was the last time you enjoyed sex?"

That's when I realized that I hadn't really enjoyed sex with Michelle in a long time. "Oh my god. In about a half-a-month, I guess. I mean, I enjoyed it at first, but after a while, it really sank in that this is what caused me to lose you. That and the way she treated me, I guess. After that, it just repulsed me, even though I didn't realize it. I mean, on a physical level, it was still enjoyable, but emotionally and mentally it was repulsive."

"Then why did you keep doing it with her?"

"Because I really didn't even realize it myself, and even when I was tired or not in the mood, she would always manage to convince me to do it anyways."

"How would she convince you?"

"She would always say things, like she would say that she'd leave if I didn't, or that I wasn't a real man," I said, so that the tears really flowed.

"Oh, Jake," he said. He stroked my face with his hand again. This time I pressed his hand up to my face and leaned my head against it. "You can't stay with her."

"I can't leave her; she said she can't stay sane without me."

"She what?"

"She says she'll kill herself. She has some issues, and I'm the only person who knows about them," I said with the tears stopping now.

"Like what kind of issues?"

"The way she treats me. She hates the way she acts towards me. She tries to change, but it's hard for her. Oh, and she used to cut herself, and I'm afraid she'll start doing that again."

"Mhm. Well, I'm skeptical of all this. Does she ever talk to you about her problems when you two are just talking, or does she only talk like that after she does something to you?"

"Only after she's done something to me..."

"And have you ever seen any actual scars on her, ever?"

I was silent for a while. "No."

"You do know that if a partner threatens to hurt them self if the other partner tries to leave the relationship, then that's yet another sign of an abusive relationship?"

"Well, I do now."

"Jake, you have to leave her. Michelle is a sick person who you can't help."

"I know. I can't have you if I stay with her."

"It's not just that, she's draining the life out of you."

"Ok then. I'll break up with her."

"Good," he said, smiling.

I looked at the clock on the wall, 9:30 PM. "It's getting late, I'd better go," I said.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked

"Yeah, tomorrow," I said, smiling. I got up to leave. He walked me over to the door. He planted a kiss on me as I leaned into it.

"I'll see you soon," he said.

"Yeah, soon." I reluctantly walked out the door. Then, as I walked towards my car, out of sheer happiness, I did an aerial cartwheel, followed by a regular cartwheel, stopping halfway, balancing with one hand. I got into my car and left, happier than I had been in a long time.


	30. Chapter 30

The next day was Tuesday of course. Michelle had called me before I went to bed, and I had been quick with her. I didn't want to lure her into a false sense of security.

When I walked into the locker room that day, Riley was the only one in there for the first time in a month. I smiled and walked over to him, pulling his face down to mine so that I could plant a kiss on him. He smiled and kissed me back. Then we dressed out, and for the first time in ages, it was in a place so that we could clearly see each other. We had decided not to tell any of our friends that we were "friends" again; we wanted to surprise people. "Do you think we could get Coach Armstrong to let us be stretching partners again? I miss doing that with you." Riley asked me.

"We could try." We walked out of the locker room.

We walked up to the coach. "Coach Armstrong," I said. "Could Riley and I be stretching partners again?"

"What, did you two make up?"  
"You could say that," Riley said.

"Alright, that's fine I guess. I'll just put Jason and Corey back together." I assumed Corey was Riley's partner.

Jason had been my new stretching partner, the same Jason from that party I had gotten drunk at, the one who liked the Animorphs. We had become friends. His favorite book series had been a good icebreaker. I walked over to him. "Hey," I said.

"What's up?"

"You and Corey are partners again. Riley and I got switched back together."  
"What, you two are friends again?"  
"Yeah, it's great isn't it?"  
"Yeah, it sucked that you two stopped being friends. Well, good luck."  
"Thanks."

I went over to where Riley was waiting for me. "How'd it go with Corey?" I asked, sitting down.

"Great, we had become friends, but he didn't mind."  
"Yeah, same here with Jason."

We started our stretching routines. When it got to the part where we stretched each other, I felt so warm when his hands made contact with me. It felt so riveting, to have him touch me like that again, to have him close to me, and the fact that it was in public where we couldn't do anything together somehow made it feel even hotter; I guess it had that feel of forbidden fruit. Only this one fruit would not cause the downfall of humanity.

After we were through with stretches, we were free. We went to work out along with a bunch of the other guys. I started doing bench presses and Riley spotted me. "Whoa!" Sav exclaimed. "You two are like, actually getting along! Are you friends again?"  
"Yes," I replied. "We kissed and made up." I sensed Riley tense up a bit when I said that.

"God," Sav said, shaking his head. "You and your sense of humor." Riley relaxed. Apparently, he had forgotten that I use to make jokes about the two of us all the time.

We had an awesome time. Watching each other sweat and glisten, it excited us, but we were careful not to get too excited. After it was through, then it was shower time, and we saw each other naked, which felt good to the both of us. We took the longest in the locker room, as usual. After we were through, we held hands for a few seconds. "I'll see you at lunch," I said.

"Yeah, I'll see you then." He leaned in to give me one more kiss, and then we went off in different directions.

The only thing I did in second period worth mentioning was that I told Jane that Riley and I were friends again. She was happy for us, and she said that it sucked that we ever stopped being friends.

Derek talked to me a little about in third period. He asked how we made up. Riley and I had both gone with the story that he wanted Michelle; I said that he had gotten over it.

Eventually, lunchtime rolled around. We decided to sit with my/our crew, since it would be the first time that Riley had sat with them in over a month. They all looked a little shocked when we sat down beside each other.

"Whoa," Anya said. "Sav told me about you two, but actually seeing it is kind of a shock."

"Yeah, and he gave me some of that Jake humor; he said they 'kissed and made up.'" The table laughed; Peter and Mia exchanged quick, knowing glances.

"So what made you two get back together?"

"Well," Riley said. "Pretty much the whole school knows the reason why we stopped being friends, because I was jealous of Jake because he had Michelle. Then, just yesterday, I realized what a moron I was being, so I called Jake on his cell phone. He came over to my house and we just talked. That's when I decided that I didn't want Michelle any more, and even if I still did, it shouldn't matter. Jake is too great of a friend to pass up because of some girl."

"What made you decide you didn't want Michelle anymore?"

I answered for him. "Ok, here's the truth. We both realized that Michelle isn't as great as she seems. You all have seen the way Michelle treats me in public sometimes, right?"

"Yeah," Peter said. "And we wanted you dump her abusive ass."

"Well, I finally decided that you're right. She _is _an abusive bitch. I'm going to break up with her today after fourth period. But don't tell _anyone;_ I want her to hear it from me."

"Finally! You're getting rid of her!" Danny said. "I don't see how you could stand her! And that's just from what I've seen."

"Yeah, you wanna know how bad it really got? Look at this." I lifted up my shirt. They all gasped and said, "ooh." "Yeah, she did that to me with a candlestick." I kind of felt guilty for talking about her behind her back, but then I got over it, seeing as how Michelle told people private stuff about me, such as my size. I knew that because some people around the school asked me about it (partially joking, partially serious), so I knew Michelle had told Chante. It wasn't necessarily bad information that she had given out, but it was still giving out secrets.

"Well thank god you're finally getting rid of her," Mia said.

Lunch ended. Everyone said bye to everyone and then we all left.

Finally, the day had ended. Michelle had been trying to pass notes to me throughout the class period, but I pretended to be paying too much attention to the lesson. Finally, when it was over, Michelle came over to my desk to talk with me. "Why have you been ignoring me?"

The teacher was still in the room. Michelle and I went out to the hallway in an area where there were less people; I didn't want to be overheard. "Michelle we need to talk," I said, trying to break it to her gently.

"What?!" That made a few people turn their heads in our direction. "This better not be what I think it is!"

"Will you keep your voice down? Ah hell, what's the point? The whole school will know eventually. Michelle, we have to break up."

"WHAT?! No we don't!" She punched me on the shoulder when she said that.

"You see?! Don't you even realize how you're acting? You don't respect me at all."

"I treat you with all the respect you deserve!"

Now I was getting irritated with her. "That right there is a problem. You think that I have to earn your respect, which I should've done already, but apparently nothing I do is good enough for you!"

"Listen here you little shit, I'm the one who decides when we're through, and we _are not through." _She accentuated each of the last three words with a punch to my shoulder.

I shook my head and said, "Goodbye Michelle." I started to walk off, but she stopped me with her hand.

When she looked at me now, her eyes were moist and her lip was trembling. "Please don't leave me." I knew she was changing tactics on me, but she just looked so sad and remorseful....

Riley showed up down the hall. He probably wanted to ask me how it went. We looked each other in the eyes. It snapped me out of Michelle's pity play. She looked behind her to see who or what I was looking at. Riley quickly turned his head and walked off.

"Michelle, you are a manipulative, cruel bitch. You've never really loved me, not really. You're just addicted to me is all. I've wanted to leave you so many times because of the way you treated me, but you kept me because you made me worry about you. But now I know that your threats of self-harm are just another way to control me, and that's all I have to say. Goodbye."

I walked off and I didn't look back. I could hear her cursing at me, telling me to get back here, but I didn't listen.

I finally made it to the parking lot. Riley was waiting for me, leaning up against my car. "So is your batshit insane girlfriend now officially your batshit insane ex-girlfriend?" he asked me.

I smiled and said, "Yeah, we're through now."

"That's great," he said, smiling.

I wanted to kiss him so badly, but there were still people hanging around the parking lot. "So I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, later."

He walked off and got into his car. I got into mine and got in the line to leave the school. Finally, I drove off towards home, looking forward to seeing Riley when I got there.

If only I had remembered that Michelle is a very smart girl.


	31. Chapter 31

The drive home took far too long. When I finally got there, I threw my stuff and my shoes to the side and waited beside the door for Riley, leaning against the wall. He soon walked in and dropped his stuff beside mine.

"Hey," I said. He smiled and said hey back. I walked up close to him. I could feel the tension between us. I felt like I could've cut it with a knife.

I took the initiative this time. I pulled his face down towards mine and kissed him softly on the lips. He moaned into it. Before too long I had pushed my tongue into his mouth; he happily parted his lips to let me through. We both wanted more than just kissing; it had been so long since we had truly done anything together. I used my powers to boost my strength so that I could lift him up off his feet. He put his arms around my neck. I carried him up the stairs and into the bedroom while nibbling softly on his lips. When we got to the bedroom, I gently set him down on the bed and lay on top of him.

It felt strange, doing this with him in the very same room in which Michelle and I had performed various sexual escapades. But strangely, and wonderfully, it didn't bother me at all, for I had Riley now, and his presence banished any thoughts of Michelle that might have otherwise have plagued me.

I moved my kisses down to his neck. I bit him gently and then sucked on the bruise I had just made. "J-Jake," he stammered. His moans encouraged me to go further. I trailed a hand up underneath his shirt, feeling his body. I could feel my pants becoming tighter with each movement, and I felt him get harder as well. I removed his shirt while he helped me remove mine. I trailed my lips down to his chest and stopped at his right nipple. I took his hard nipple into my mouth with my teeth, nibbling it softly. He moaned my name again. I simply stayed there a few moments, kissing, licking, and sucking on it with him moaning. While doing this, I unzipped his pants and pulled them off him.

I decided to pleasure him this time. I remember the first time I had done this for him. I had been so nervous; I had given oral sex before, but never to a boy. But he had gently guided me through the process, encouraging me and telling me what to do with his moans.

I trailed my lips down his abs, grazing them with my teeth until I was at his lower body. I slowly pulled off his black boxers, revealing his stiff erection. I ran a hand over it, jerking it slowly, teasing him. He groaned a few times until I thought he was ready. I bent my head down and wrapped my lips around it. I started bobbing my head up and down, darting my tongue along the shaft. He groaned and gripped the bed sheets. I soon started sucking harder and faster, going deeper, taking all of him into my mouth. "Uhnnh, Jake!" he moaned, louder than before. I went harder and faster until he was moaning so loudly that, he was almost screaming. Finally, he climaxed. "Oh god! Yes, Jake!" he moaned. I swallowed and stood up. I looked at him and smiled. He had broken out into a sweat.

I pulled off my pants and my underwear. I reached underneath my bed and pulled out a lubricant that I kept there. I coated my penis and my fingers. I slid two of them inside him. I hit his sensitive spot, the "G-spot," the spot that really made him moan, whimper and scream in pure ecstasy. And I screamed just as surely as he did whenever he hit that spot inside of me. When I did, he moaned and arched his back. I pulled my fingers back out.

I remember the first time I had ever topped with him. I had been nervous then, too. I didn't want to hurt him, but he had assured me that it was all right.

I spread his legs apart. I slowly slid inside his tight hole, making sure to wait a good period of time before going in further; I still wanted to hurt him as little as possible. He groaned and moaned while gripping the bed sheets. I knew that meant that he was enjoying it. When I was all the way in, I began gently rocking my hips back and forth. He wrapped his arms around my neck and moaned, "Harder." I obliged. I thrust into him harder and faster. He was tight, so tight that I thought his hole would squeeze me until every last dropped of my semen was milked from me. And the fact that he was constantly moaning my name loudly was only driving me wild. "Feels so good..." I groaned, as I sped up my thrusts while he whimpered. I lay down on top of him and placed my lips on his moaning mouth. I nibbled on his lips while he started screaming as I hit that spot inside of him that he always hit inside me. I could sense that our climaxes were near. I threw back my head as I thrust into him even harder and faster and grunted with pleasure. I reached down and jerked him off while he screamed in ecstasy. I came first this time. "Oh god, uhnnh, Riley!" I yelled. He came onto our stomachs just a few seconds later.

"Aaah, Jake!" he screamed.

I pulled out of him and pulled him close to me. I ran a hand through his soft hair and kissed his forehead. "I've missed you so much," I said. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close.

"I love you," he said. I kissed him again as a reply, as good as any declaration of love.


	32. Chapter 32

**Thanks to fABLOUSdIVA and Steelkid100 for the faves!**

It was Thursday. It was at the end of gym class. Riley, Derek, Bruce, Sav, Sid and I were all sitting in the same area. All of us were on good speaking terms with each other. Yes, I was now friends with Sid. He seemed to have learned his lesson a bit about picking on other kids, or at least he didn't do it around me. You may ask about when he dismantled my car. Well, he hadn't exactly been very willing to do it. He hadn't wanted to, but I knew personally just how good at manipulating people Michelle was. He had also been sincerely sorry about it, so I forgave him. Anyways, we were all sitting around talking.

"Man, it would be kickass if we could have a party this weekend, especially if it's out of town," Sid said.

"Got that right," Sav said.

"My parent's will be out of town this weekend. I know some place we can go."

"Where?" I asked.

"My dad owns a big three story cabin in the mountains near a small town. It's the perfect place to do whatever we want."

"So can we go there this weekend?" I asked, getting excited now.

"Yeah. But what about your parents? What'll they think?"

"My parents will let me go," Riley said. "The only thing they have a problem with is if I do drugs or alcohol."

I laughed inside my head and thought to him, _Yeah and I bet they would have a problem if they knew you were having sex with your best friend._

_Shut up,_ he thought back at me, but there was a flicker of a smile on his face.

I asked, "Can the rest of my friends come?"

"Sure, bring all the people you want. What about the rest of you? What about your parents?"

Everyone said they had some kind of excuse they could make up.

"I need someone to go there early and check up on the place, you know, get everything ready. Jake and Riley, do you wanna do that? I know you two's attendance records are good enough to skip a day."

"Yeah, that would be great!" I said. "What about you, Riley?"

"Yeah, I could do that. I'll just tell my parents that I'll be staying over at your place for tonight until we leave for the cabin."

"Your parents give you much freedom?" Sid asked.

"Yeah, my mom not so much, but as long as I get good grades and excel at sports my dad pretty much lets me do whatever I want. He also buys me everything I want, even things I don't want."

"That's the way my dad is," Sid replied. "So I'll meet you two at Jake's house today to give you the keys?"

"Yeah. Can you give us the location when you come over today?"  
"Yeah."

The bell rang. Everyone said bye to each other. _See ya love muffin,_ I thought to Riley. He smiled, rolled his eyes and walked off.

The day went by. I got Jane to come, and she said Spinner would go with her. Good, Spinner is fun, and hot, not that I was going to tell Jane that, of course. Riley and I also invited Peter, Mia, Danny, and Leia. They said they could come too.

Finally, I got home. Riley had gone to his house to get his stuff. I got my stuff ready in the sports bag I use as a suitcase. After about thirty minutes were up, Sid showed up, ringing the doorbell. I went to answer the door. "Here's the keys to the place," he said, handing me the keys. "The code to the alarm is 9908. The town is called Derry; it's in Ontario. It's about three hours from here. Do you need directions?"

"Nah, I'll just Google earth. So, I'll see you Friday afternoon?"

"Yeah, Friday afternoon," he said, walking off.

I went back inside. I checked on Bast's food and water to make sure she had enough for the days that I would be gone. I went back to lay on the couch and turned on the TV. Bast came up and jumped on my chest. She curled into a ball and fell asleep. It was only a few more minutes before Riley showed up. He walked in and sat his stuff down that he would need. "So, do you wanna drive first, or should I?" he asked.

"I'll go first," I replied. I got off the couch and the cat jumped off me. I went to go get my stuff and came back. "We should take my car; it's got more mileage." He nodded and picked up his stuff. We walked outside and got the car. I drove off.

***

At first, Riley did his homework while I drove, but then we talked. We actually talked about politics. I knew almost nothing about politics, whereas he knew a surprising amount, seeing as how he was almost old enough to vote, so it was basically me asking questions and him answering. After about half an hour, we switched. I did my homework. Then we talked about stuff that we'd already talked about before, but it was things that I didn't mind talking about. There were certain things that I knew that I had already explained to him, but he forgot. For example, the rules of Quidditch in _Harry Potter, _or what a Horcrux was. Then it was stuff that he knew about that I didn't, the rules of Cricket, for example. I wondered why he even knew how to play the game if it's only played in Britain. Finally, we drove through the town of Derry.

It was a town surrounded by pine forest. The highway drove through part of it. Sid was right; it was a small town. The welcome sign said it had about six thousand people. We had to part from the highway to drive to the cabin.

Riley and I got through talking with the subject of the moment, the Children of the Millennia from the Vampire Chronicles. Now I asked, "So are there any weird things that you find attractive?"

"Not really, though there is one thing. I think skinny jeans are hot."  
"Really? I don't. I think guys' legs should be too muscular to fit into them, like you."

"Would you try wearing skinny jeans for me?"

"I would, but my legs are also too muscular to fit into them, sorry."  
"Don't be sorry; I love your legs."

"Ok, what do you really think of my new hair color?" I asked, running a finger through my golden blond hair.

"Honestly, blond is one of my two most favorite hair colors on a guy, but I like your old hair color better, and I liked your skin pale. But other than that I wouldn't change a thing about your appearance."

"I would give you better eyes."

"What?!"

"Haha, joking. In all seriousness, I literally could not think of a thing to change about your appearance."

We had to stop because we finally pulled up to the cabin. It was about 7:15 PM. The cabin was on the edge of a hill that dropped off sharply. It looked like two stories from the front because the bottom floor was actually built into the ground so that the back was facing outwards. We got out of the car with our stuff and walked up to the front door. I had the keys, so I unlocked the door. When I opened, there was a loud beeping sound. I turned to the wall. There was a security pad. I entered in the code, 9908.

The entrance room was the kitchen. There was a stove, oven, microwave, normal kitchen stuff. There was also an island counter in the center of the room with stools surrounding it. The staircase was located on the side. The next room was the living room, unseparated by a wall. There was a big, plasma screen TV hanging on the wall with a stereo system beneath it. There was a couch facing it against the back wall with a painting of, what would you guess, a log cabin. There two end tables beside the couch with lamps on them. There was a coffee table between the couch and the TV. There was a patio with sliding glass doors on the right side of the room. There was an adjoining bedroom on the back wall and another one on the same wall as the TV. Those were the main rooms. We looked around the rest of the house. Each floor had a patio. On the bottom floor there was a big open living room with another TV. There were four bedrooms on the bottom floor. We set our stuff down in one the bottom floor bedrooms. We were only going to sleep together tonight; we thought it would be suspicious if we slept in the same room together any other night. The top floor had only two bedrooms with a recreation room in the middle of the top floor. Each room had an overhead ceiling fan with lights. The entire decoration of the house was very quaint without being too old fashioned; it had a very inviting feel to it.

After we looked through the whole house, we went out to the top floor patio. There were rocking chairs sitting outside. The view was amazing, overlooking the forested mountains and seeing off into the distance for miles. There were actually stars out, which was refreshing because in Toronto, the lights are too bright for stars. We were in front of one of the bedrooms. Riley moved behind me, wrapped his arms around my waist, pulled me close to him and rested his chin on top of my head. _It's beautiful,_ I thought to him.

_Almost as beautiful as you,_ he thought back. I smiled.

He cradled my chin in his hands and turned my face backwards and upwards so that he could kiss me. I moaned into the kiss as he pushed his tongue into my mouth and I eagerly allowed him passage. We moved backwards so that we moved inside the bedroom. I closed the door with my mind. I turned around to face him. He sucked on my lower lip as he swept me off my feet. I put my arms around his neck while he carried me over to the soft, king-sized bed. He gently set me down and lay on top of me. "It's a good thing that there aren't any other cabins that close to here; we're both pretty loud," I said. Riley and I had not had sex since the first day we had gotten back together, so we were very glad at this alone time.

He smiled and moved down to my neck and gently bit me, and then sucked on the bruise he had just made. I trailed a hand up his shirt, feeling his muscled Pecs and chiseled abs. I removed it. He helped me remove mine. Then we decided to go all the way and removed our pants off each other so that we were wearing only our boxers. He gently pulled me into his arms and playfully rolled me over so that I was on top and he was on bottom. I moved down and started licking his big chest. I took one of his hard nipples in my mouth and started gently nibbling and sucking on it. "Jake," he moaned. My hands moved all over his perfect body, massaging it. After making him moan for a while, I trailed my kisses down his abs and started to pull his boxers down, prepared to take his erection into my mouth. He put his hand on my arm. "Wait," he said. "Let me blow you this time. Is that ok?" I smiled and nodded.

We switched positions so that I was lying down and his head was at my crotch. He slowly pulled my boxers off. He ran a hand over my erection before wrapping his lips around it. He started slowly bobbing his head up and down. I gasped as he slid his tongue all around the shaft. "Aahhh, Riley," I groaned. "Oh god..." Encouraged by my moans, he went deeper, sucking harder and faster, making me sweat, groan and spasm wildly until I finally came into his mouth. "God! Riley, yes!" I moaned. He swallowed and smiled at me while my head reeled, panting.

He pulled off his underwear, so that he was naked. He climbed on top of me and continued kissing me. When he paused, I put my arms around his neck. "Ah, Riley," I purred. "I want you... Please... I've missed you..." He nodded.

In an impressive display of flexibility and gracefulness, he reached down beside the bed, reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a lubricant. He coated his penis and my entrance with it. He spread my legs apart and placed them over his shoulders. He slowly slid himself inside me, a little at a time. I groaned and whimpered in pain and pleasure and closed my eyes tight from ecstatic bliss, with my arms still around his neck. He started thrusting, faster than he usually did. We both moaned. I had almost completely forgotten what it felt like to have Riley inside of me; I felt as if it were my first time again. I moaned loudly, panting and whimpering from the incredible pleasure he was giving me. "Aaaah, Jake..." he moaned. He was so glad at the pleasured sounds I was making, for there wasn't anyone who could make me moan like he could. He then asked in a soft voice, "Do you miss me being inside you?" He sped up his thrusts as I started to respond.

"Aaaaahhh god!" I screamed as I writhed beneath him, unable to take the feeling of him quickly sliding in and out of me silently, his ego making me feel even more ecstatic. "Yes!"

"I thought so," he smiled. He thrust into me even faster and harder. I gave Riley so much pleasure, moaning his name over and over again, and with my twisted facial expressions of pleasure. His own ecstatic moans and facial expressions only heightened my feeling of bliss, for he was being almost as loud as I was. I reached up to jerk myself off while screaming in ecstasy, but he gently brushed my hand away and did it for me. We felt our climaxes approaching. He threw back his head and came first this time. "Ah, Jake! Yes!" he moaned as he shot his semen deep inside me as he rode out his orgasm.

I came just a few moments later. "Aaaah, Riley!" I screamed.

He collapsed on top of me. He kissed me again, pulled me close and said, "I love you."

"I love you, too," I replied, sincerely meaning it.


	33. Chapter 33

**Thanks to SugaredPoison for the fave!**

Later that same night, after Riley and I had regained our energy, we went to the local Wal-Mart to get groceries, because of course, there weren't any at the cabin. We had talked about what we were going to eat and decided to make a homemade pizza. I had learned how to cook from my grandma years ago, which is why I haven't starved to death living on my own. I thought it was time Riley learned to do _something._ However, apparently he had other plans, because he smiled at me, grabbed me by the hand and started leading me up the stairs. I assumed he wanted more sex, and I sure as hell wasn't going to turn him down.

When we got upstairs, I took my jacket off and started to take off my shoes, eager for what was to come. "You should probably leave those on; it's cold outside," he said.

"Outside?" I asked, putting my jacket back on. "What do you have in mind?"

"Come out here," he said. I walked out. There was a large yellow moon out tonight and only a few clouds. The stars were also out, which was a refreshing change. There are no stars in Toronto; the city lights are too bright.

Riley was standing out on the back patio. He jumped onto the railing, ducking his head to avoid hitting his head on the roof. He turned around to face me. I wasn't nervous; I knew how good his balance and coordination was.

"Can we go flying, please?" he pleaded. "It would be so much fun, and I've always wanted to fly."

I looked down to the floor and dug my shoe into the deck. "Riley, you know I don't like using my power. It makes me feel alienated from the rest of humanity," I said sadly. It also made me feel guilty for what I did to that poor boy. "I'm sorry." I had to admit I was a bit disappointed; I thought he wanted more sex.

He jumped down off the railing. "Well, alright, that's fine. I'm sorry I asked you to do that. I just thought it would be fun and exciting." I know he didn't mean to, but he sounded so disappointed.

It touched me that he trusted me with his life after I broke his heart just a month ago. No! I can't let fear and guilt control me! I loved him and wanted to make him happy! "No, I've changed my mind; I'll do it," I said strongly.

"Really?" he asked, his face lighting up. I couldn't help but smile at the giddy expression on his face.  
"Yeah, really. But are you sure you trust me not to get tired while I'm doing this?"

"Nah, you explained to me how your energy works. You can lift a maximum of ten tons, but that doesn't mean you're out of energy. It's like when you and I are doing our maxes in weight lifting. Just because we lift our maxes, it doesn't mean we're out of energy."

"Yes, that's correct. You've paid attention," I smiled. It meant a lot to me that he remembered little details like that. "But let me warm up first."

I felt around inside the cabin with my telekinetic sense of touch. I prepared my mind as if I were going to do a stretching exercise. As an extra method, I rotated my arms and cracked my neck. Then, I lifted everything that wasn't bolted down to the floor. I played around with certain things. Invisible hands juggled fruits; the oven was set to preheat; the living room TV turned on. Then I lifted myself off the floor. I hovered around for a little bit. Then, I set everything back in its place. My mind felt stretched, warmed up. "Ok, I'm ready," I said.

We jumped up onto the railing. I grabbed his hand, even though I could support him even without holding on to him physically. "Hang on," I said. He looked excited, and I couldn't help but feel excited, too. We rose forwards and upwards, away from the house. He tensed up at the feeling of being unsupported. "Are you ok?" I asked and stopped.

"Yeah, I'm ok; I just need to get used to the feeling. Keep going." I continued flying. When we were about fifty yards away from the house, I stopped. We looked at the cabin below us.

"So where do you wanna go? We can't go near the town, of course; people may see us."

"You see that lake over there?" He pointed in the direction of a large that was near the edge of our vision. The moon was reflected on the water. "I wanna go there."

"I don't see any lake houses or any lights, so it should be fine."

I flew in that direction. He seemed as if he had gotten used to the feeling of being unsupported. Before too long, we reached it. I flew us low so that our hands could skim over the water. The feeling of flying was amazing; I couldn't help but laugh. He looked at me and laughed, too. I flew in the direction of the shore, stopping above a large, bare oak tree. I settled us down to rest in two of the large branches. Riley rested his back against the trunk of the tree. I lay down on mine so that I was staring upwards. "Riley, can we talk about your parents? I've met them a few times, but I don't really know them."

"Ok, sure. Well my parents are great, really. My dad buys me everything I want, even things I don't want."

"That sounds pretty nice."  
"Yeah, it's because I'm what he wants me to be. A big sports star, good student."  
"So that's not what you want?"

"Oh, no. This is definitely, what I've always wanted for myself. My point is that I've always felt that my dad's love is something to be earned. I remember when I was little kid; my dad was always around whenever I won anything, or whenever he was training me for something. But whenever I just wanted to play with him, or just spend time with him, he was always too busy with something else."

"What could possibly take up so much of his time that he couldn't give a little attention to his son?"

"Work, friends, stuff like that. It wasn't just that either. When I failed at something, he would always let my mom do the talking for him. She was always the one who told me that I could do better next time. He basically ignored me."  
"God, that's awful. Did he ever change?"

"Yeah, when I started getting older and I learned not to make a big deal out of failure, we could do some regular guy stuff. He's pretty cool, now, actually."

"Really? How would he feel if he knew you were gay?"  
"I'm pretty sure he would be ashamed of me. He's part of the reason why it was so hard for me to accept myself."  
"So he raised you to have homophobic beliefs?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"And what about your mom?"

"She was a little homophobic, too, but not as bad as my dad."  
"Did she show you love and attention like a parent should?"

"Yeah, she was great! I don't really have very many bad things to say about her, except she never did let me get away with anything, unlike my dad."

"What do you mean by him letting you get away with anything?"

"It goes along the same lines of him spoiling me; as long as I got good grades and played well in sports, he was willing to overlook certain things. He even overrode my mom on some things whenever I did bad stuff."

"Like your bullying?"

"Yeah, like that."

"Are you mad at your dad?"  
"Sometimes I am, but I still love him anyways; he is my dad after all. What about your parents?"

"My parents have always been very loving and understanding, but they expected a lot out of me, too. It was pretty much decided for me that I was going to play sports and take kickboxing, not that I had a problem with that, of course. It just bothered me that I wouldn't even have a say in the matter if I hadn't wanted to do it."  
"Did they ever make you do anything that you didn't want to do?"  
"Yeah, gymnastics. I thought it was for girls because there were only girls doing it in my classes. After I started it, they tried to get me enthused by having me watch the Olympic gymnastics routine. It worked, but I still felt horrible going there. A lot of people made fun of me for it. But now I'm glad they did because I turned out to be really talented at it."  
"Is that it?"

"Well they did force me to go through Human Anatomy Club all throughout middle school."  
"Human Anatomy Club?"

"Yeah, because they wanted me to be a doctor like the two of them, even though I wanted to be an environmental scientist. Eventually, I had to stop in high school because it interfered with sports, thank god. I sucked at it anyways."

"Well at least you don't have to deal with that anymore."

"It wasn't really a big deal. My parents do so much for me; I did it without putting up too much of a fight."

"Hey, Jake?"  
"Yeah?"

"You see those clouds up there?"  
"Mhm." There were a few low-level cumulus clouds above us, blocking out the stars.

"Can we go up there and touch the clouds?"

"Yeah," I replied, sitting up. I rose up into the air. "You ready?"

"Yeah, I'm ready."

He rose upwards. I grabbed his hand while we continued to fly higher and higher. It became colder and colder, to the extent that our jackets couldn't keep us warm, but finally, we were level with the clouds. "Ok, touch it before we freeze to death," I said, half-serious because it was really cold and I hate the cold. He reached out a hand to touch the cloud; his hand went through it. When he withdrew it, it was wet. I reached out and stuck my hand into the cloud. My hand left a hole in the cloud. When I withdrew it, the hole started to reform.

"I think I'm through," he said, shivering.

"Ok, good."

We descended back to where we were, and from there flew back to the cabin. We set down on the patio, ducking our heads to avoid the roof. "So how do you feel?" he asked me.

"That was fun. I'm glad we did it," I replied as we walked downstairs.

We had our dinner and we watched some TV before taking our showers. Then we finally climbed into bed with each other. I lay down on my right side. He climbed into the bed behind me so that his chest and stomach was pushed up against my back. He wrapped me up in his arms. "Riley, what do you think your parents would do if they found out about us?"  
"They'd probably want me to stop seeing you." He was silent for a few moments.

I turned around to look at him. "Would you stop seeing me?"

"No, I wouldn't. What about yours?"  
"I think they would have a problem with it. They don't have anything against gay people, but when it comes to their own son, I think they would have a problem with it, not that I'd leave you either."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

He kissed the top of my head. We simply stayed there until we fell asleep.


	34. Chapter 34

**I created a poll on my profile asking who you guys think would make a better boyfriend, Jake, or Riley. Not "show" Riley, "my" Riley. If you don't mind, could you guys vote? I'd really like to see what people think. And thanks to emorare for the fave! Also, if the monitor... thing says that the story's been updated, and there are no new chapters, it means I've edited something.**

I woke up the next morning before Riley did, as usual whenever we had slept together before. It was 9:30 AM. He still had his arms wrapped around me, so I was careful when removing myself from them. When I had stood up from the bed, he drew his arms in closer towards him. I smiled and pulled the covers back over him. I went upstairs to the kitchen.

When I got there, I turned on the TV and flicked through the channels to see if anything was on. The _Fresh Prince of Bel-Air _was on when, so I changed it to that, even though I have to have seen every episode of that show at least twice. I got out enough stuff to make breakfast for the two of us. I decided to make French toast. The reason for that being because usually in the morning, all I have time to eat is Pop-Tarts. I was about through with making enough for both of us when Riley came up the stairs in all his shirtless glory (we both sleep in our underwear). He sat down at the island on a stool. "Hey, what woke you up?" I asked.

"That smell, it's great."

"Oh yeah. I'm finished now, so grab a plate." I grabbed a plate for myself and put four onto it. I sat down at the island across from him. He got his own pieces of toast. When he sat down, I started talking again. "So what do you wanna do today?"

"I don't know; whatever you wanna do."  
"There's a place where we can hike and go rock climbing, but I wanna wait until everyone else is here to do that."  
"Ok, I can wait."

So that day we just goofed around. We sparred, worked out (there was a home gym downstairs), and did stuff outside, like climbing trees. Then we went to see a movie at the town's local theater. It was a dollar theater. We watched _Gone with the Wind. _That's always been my favorite old movie. Even Riley can get into it. Then, finally, when the movie was over, it was about 5:30 PM. When we got back to the cabin, I smiled at him. "I have an idea. It'll be fun," I said as I quickly took off my socks and shoes.

"What is it?"

"Can we strip for each other?"

He smiled and said, "Yeah, I think that would be fun."

I led him into the living room. "I'll go first," I said with a smile. He smiled his big smile and sat down on the couch, leaning back.

I remember back when I first met him. I never would've wanted to try something like this. But ever since I'd started dating Riley, I'd felt so much sexier, and much better about myself. I started by rolling my hips around in a circular motion. I slowly stripped off my pants, unzipping the fly and pulling them off my legs while smirking at him. When I had pulled them off, I threw them at him and he caught them while smiling. I started to pull my shirt off over my head, but then I got a better idea. I ripped my shirt off, tearing it into two pieces, and then threw them at him. His eyes had a glazed over look in them, which I knew meant that he was getting harder and harder. I turned around pulled the side of my boxer briefs down, revealing one of my butt cheeks. I smirked again, brought my arm over behind my head, and started licking my biceps while moving closer to him. Finally, I was right in front of him. I sat down in his lap, facing towards him. I planted a kiss on his lips. I turned around and started rolling my hips around in a circular motion. I'd never given a lap dance before, but so far, it was easy. "Ah, yeah," he moaned, putting his hands on my waist. I started rolling my hips faster and faster, harder and harder until I could feel he was moaning, and then I stopped.

I turned around in his lap, smiled sexily and said, "Your turn."

He made no indication of objection, smirking and standing up as I moved off him. He turned around and kicked his shoes off so that they hit the wall behind me. Then he pulled off his socks. He started pumping his hips and pulling off his jeans with a big smile on his face, revealing his white teeth. Once he had pulled, his pants off, he threw at me as I did. I leaned back to relax more. He smirked, slowly pulled his shirt off, and then threw that at me, too. He bounced his Pecs and pulled the waistband of his boxer briefs down a little. Then he turned around and pulled his boxers down a bit, revealing his ass, which drove me absolutely wild. He pulled it back up and moved closer to me. He sat himself down in my lap and buried his face in my neck and started biting and kissing it. "Ah, yes, that's good," I moaned. He pulled away and smirked. He turned around in my lap so that his back was pushed up against my chest and stomach. He started grinding his hips back and forth, making me even harder than before. I put my hands on his waist while he started moving his hips faster until I was groaning with pleasure, which was when he stopped. He turned around and placed another kiss on me.

I pushed him down so that he was lying down on the couch. I lay on top of him with my legs straddled on his sides so that my crotch was on his lower stomach. I leaned down and sucked on his lips as I started grinding my hips against him. He put his hands on my ass as I started rolling my hips forward faster and harder. After a good while longer, I was moaning and about to come until... we heard cars pull up the driveway. I sat up and we both said at the exact same time, "Oh shit!"

I felt around outside with my telekinetic sensitivity and got a feel of how many people were here. It was more than the people we were expecting. "They're here," I said. I moved off him and jumped to get my clothes while he got his. I was still feeling around outside, so I felt it when they were about to open the door. I heard them laughing and talking. They had just unlocked it when I forced the door to stay closed. Whoever it was kept pushing as hard as they could, but the door wouldn't budge a millimeter. Riley and I scrambled to put our clothes on.

_Why are they here so early?_ He asked telepathically so they couldn't hear us.

_Maybe they skipped school._

We finally got our clothes on. _Upstairs,_ I thought. We ran upstairs. _Ok, now let's go back down so that we can pretend like we didn't hear them._

_Gotcha._

We walked downstairs while the door came open. Sid and several other people practically fell in because they had been pushing so hard against the door. "Hey, you guys are early," Riley said nonchalantly.

"What the hell was wrong with the door?" Peter asked, who was the second person through the door. He sounded annoyed. "Did it do that with you guys?"

"No, we didn't have a problem," I replied.

Everyone else had now filed in. I assessed who was here. It was everyone we knew would be here. But there were also other people. There was Jay, who I knew because he was Spinner's best friend. Then there were three other girls that I didn't know. They were all very attractive. One of them was black and had glasses. Another one looked Philippine. The other one was blonde.

"You guys ready for a wild night?" Jay asked.

"Yeah!" we all said.

_Shit that was close!_ I thought to Riley.

_Tell me about it. I would've died if I had been outed just now._

_I know, so would I. Good thing I have powers._


	35. Chapter 35

**I'm baaaaack… Okay, I KNOW it's been more than a YEAR since I updated, but believe me when I say that 2010 was a really, **_**really**_** shitty year for me, and it was just about impossible for me to write anything **_**good**_** when I was going through so much horrible stuff. Anyways, new chapter for anyone who's still keeping up. Yes, there's going to be more. See my profile for more info if you want.**

About a week had gone by since the mini-vacation in the cabin. Spinner's friends that he had brought with them were all very cool people. That night all of us had gotten crunk. Everyone except Liberty, who'd been more modest. And myself of course, because the last thing any of us needed was for objects to start flying around and shattering for seemingly no reason. Riley had amused everyone with him being lightweight, despite his size, and his fun, drunken antics. Then the day after, we went rock climbing in a place in the area. I had to teach most of them how to do it, because I had been doing that sport practically sense I could walk. Then the next day, we all went home.

Now, it was Friday, again, the week after, and there was going to be a dance at the school for the upcoming winter season of 2007; so basically just for the hell of having a dance. Both Riley and I were "jokingly" going with each other as friends on the surface, but in reality it was so that neither of us had to have dates with anyone besides each other, and the fake, humorous gayness that everyone would see would help hide the real thing. Our friends were all going with each other, and we were going to hang out with them.

It was about 7:00 when me and Riley pulled up outside the school gym. I rode with him in his car to better go along with the "joke." We were both dressed in nice clothes, and Riley was looking particularly fine that night. His hair was short-cropped as usual, and the tux he was wearing fit nicely onto his burly frame. I was very pleased with myself, because now that I wasn't being ordered to tan anymore, my skin had returned to its naturally creamy fair tone, much to Riley's delight, as well as a sizable portion of the female student body. We met up with our friends outside the doors.  
"You two look great," Anya commented when she saw us.

"Thanks, Anya," Riley said, smiling.

"Come on, let's go inside," Peter said.

"Yeah, let's go, boo," I said to Riley and pulled him forward, to our friends' amusement.

There were balloons and streamers in the gym, and music was playing from giant speakers, and the lights were dim. Danny, Leia, Spinner, Jane, Peter and Mia immediately moved onto the dance floor, me, Riley, Sav and Anya moved over to some free tables that were set up near the walls.

"So why is it that you two didn't find girls to go with?" Sav asked me and Riley once we had all sat down.

"Because me and Jake here are secret lovers, obviously!" Riley said, rubbing my thigh playfully. That prompted slight laughter from Anya and Sav.

"No but seriously, for me it's because Michelle was a crazy bitch, and now I'm kind of burnt out on relationships at the moment," I answered. "And Riley just recently broke it off with another girl."  
"She went to another school, right?" Anya asked.  
"Yeah, that's right," Riley answered. The official, white lie that everyone bought was that he rarely ever dates at Degrassi.

"So, Jake, has your psycho ex been bothering you much?" Sav asked me.

"Naw, she's given up, apparently."

"That's really good. She was awful to you," Anya said. Michelle had created a nice façade of being a nice normal girl, but upon our break-up I had finally told my friends what she was actually like. They were the only ones that really knew though, because I'd told them not to spread it around. She may have abused me and earned it, but I still didn't want nasty information about her being spread around, even if it was true.

"Yeah, that evil bitch," Riley muttered darkly. He was still really pissed about her mistreating me, of course. I even had to calm him down so that he wouldn't try some method of revenge against her.

"I wonder who's she going to the dance with?" Sav mused.

"She's going out with Owen Milligan," Anya supplied the answer for him. "I hear some people say he's lucky."

"_Oh, yeah, Owen,"_ I thought. I definitely knew who he was. He was popular and in Riley's year, 12th grade. He was on the football team, and was one of the few players who were actually good. He was definitely attractive, I could give him that, and he was just as almost as built and just as tall as Riley, though his muscles were less dense and he wasn'tas strong and athletic as Riley. But he had to be one of the dumbest guys I will ever meet. Added to the fact that he was also a jackass, and a homophobic bully made him a very unpleasant person. Me and Riley had gotten along with him occasionally, but most of the time we were both at odds with him and his friends/accomplices, due to him being a bully and a jackass; we both had to step in and stop him from picking on people, like Sav when was on the football team, for example. He mostly hung around with Fitz, who wasn't as bad or as mean as him, and Bianca, who was also unpleasant.

"That's not saying much to her credit," Riley said. "It's like saying you got laid on your birthday, but then you say that it was with a five dollar hooker. It's nothing to be proud of." Owen also had the reputation of being the resident man whore, which was well deserved from what I knew.

I glanced around and saw none other than Michelle and Owen together. I pretended not to see them; I didn't feel like continuing the conversation about the two of them any longer.  
"Oh, look there they are," Sav pointed out to us. Crap.

They apparently saw us too, because Michelle walked over to where we were sitting together, with Owen tagging along. I assumed that she probably had effortlessly wrapped him around her finger. "Speak of the Lilith," Riley muttered under his breath.

"Look at these two," Michelle said mockingly when she reached us. "Jake, that's a nice tux. Did your mom pick it out for you?" I felt embarrassed a bit. I was bit self-conscious about having to dress nice. Owen laughed at us.

"Oh hi there, Michelle!" Riley said in a fake cheerful voice. I could tell he was getting angry and tense because of Michelle and the way she insulted me. "I see you're with Owen? Have you two had sex yet, because if so you'd probably better get yourself checked out for herpes; who knows what he's been inside."

Owens's face went from amusement to anger immediately. Michelle brushed it off, of course. She was always good at taking insults.

"Hey," Owen said, looking at his date. "I wonder which one of them likes in the ass. I bet it's the shrimpy one." The "shrimpy" one was obviously supposed to be me. He looked pleased with himself. That was probably about the best insult that he could come up with.

I rolled my eyes. Now I was mad, too. I hated it when anyone tried to insult Riley. "Hah, that's funny," I said in amusement. "How long did it take you come up with that one, Owen?"

"He probably thought about it all day so that he could use it tonight," Riley supplied.

Both Owen and Michelle were about to say something else, but a chaperone walked closer to our table.

"Come on, let's go," Owen said to Michelle, walking off. He followed her like a dog on a leash.

"Well that was wholly unpleasant," Anya remarked with relief. Just then Peter and Mia came off of the dance floor and sat down with us. Blue Chessex and Holly J. Sinclair came to talk with us, too. Blue was a nice, fun guy who was friends with us, and even Holly J. had been easier to get along with after her apparent attitude adjustment. Holly J. came up with several clever remarks about Michelle and Owen that made us laugh. Zane Park and his date, Daniel talked with us as well. Zane was a friend me and Riley knew from one of our classes, and Daniel was the same kid that I defended months ago in the locker room. Both of them were n my year. Even Sid and his date, Sophie got along with us well. True, he had been horrible before but ever since I hit him he'd really, really mellowed out and become a lot cooler, even trying to make up to all the people he'd ever picked on. It was really nice to see it happen, actually.

The dance continued on until it was time to announce the "Dance Royalty." Someone had thought it was a good idea to hold an election for the Dance King and Queen. The nominations were decided over the last week, and voting would be held at the actual dance. Only couples who were both students at Degrassi could be nominated. During the week, the nominees had been filmed for a special video that was supposed to play after the pair in question had won. Basically it was a half-assed Prom election. Both me and Riley voted for Anya and Sav.

There was a makeshift stage at the north end of the gym meant for this occasion. The potential nominees were called up to the stage. The nominees were Sav and Anya, Danny and Leia, Chantay and her date (Ethan), and Michelle and Owen. Mr. Simpson was calling out their names on the microphone. Finally, he announced the winning couple, Sav and Anya. Me and Riley stood up and clapped for them because we were really happy that they'd won.

"And now we have a very special video put together for our winning couple!" Mr. Simpson announced. The roll down film screen above the stage slid down and the projector started up. The music stopped and the noise mostly died down. The film started up, and… it was a high quality film of cabin bedroom, with the unmistakable proof of Riley and me making out.

…At first there was a huge gasp, and then dead, shocked silence. Zane slowly tried to put a comforting hand on both me and Riley. Then, the silence broke suddenly and the gymnasium was filled with noises of wild laughter and some disgust. The spotlight swiveled to shine on mine and Riley's bewildered faces. I felt crushed and utterly defeated. I had not felt this horrible in years.

The video skipped from PG-13 to X-rated in a moment.

"Oh, shit… I mean, hold on, we're having some technical difficulties!" Simpson shouted. He turned away from the microphone to scream into his walkie talkie, and actually ran off.

Michelle grabbed the microphone. "You see this Jake and Riley? I thought the people had a right to know!" Me and Riley were moaning together in pleasure. I was dimly aware of in the back of my mind that Michelle must've used Sid, getting him to let us go to his cabin because of the possibility we'd get caught on the security camera. Riley apparently realized it, too, because next second, he'd moved towards Sid, who'd been slowly edging away from us. Riley punched him, but Sid barely managed to dodge, and Riley kneed him in the stomach. He punched him in the face and this time, Sid wasn't able to dodge. Chaperones ran forward to pull Riley off of Sid, but I knew they were going to have a hard time doing so. Finally the sense of stunned humiliation and powerlessness I had felt broke. Everyone was laughing at me and Riley, calling us faggots. Now I was mad. Madder than I'd ever remembered being in my life. I felt as if the rage inside of me could boil water and set objects aflame. And of course I could feel the power inside of me building up, as if a balloon were swelling up inside of my head. I began to control and suppress it, when I finally snapped and decided to let it run free.

Any of the gym doors that were opened slammed shut of their own accord, and the whole building began to shake and tremble, as well as Riley suddenly being pushed off of Sid. Now the laughter stopped and the fear began to build up. People started to panic, and the chaperones tried to get control over everyone. The scared, screaming crowd who'd been jeering at me before were now trying to get out of the school, but the doors wouldn't open. Objects began to fall and even some of the lights fell from the ceiling, while I made sure that none of the people in the crowd were hit. Using my powers to stop the humiliation and inflict fear upon those who mocked us felt wonderful; a surge of pleasure. The thought occurred to me that a fire may get started, so I reach up with my power and triggered the sprinkler system. Now a bunch of people were screaming about their hair, too.

Riley ran up to me and tried to shake me, but to no avail. "Jake! What the HELL are you doing?" he yelled.

"What does look like I'm doing?" I answered.

"This isn't like you, Jake! Scaring people half to death?"

"They were laughing at us," I said, attempting to defend my actions.

"Jake, it doesn't matter what they did! Look at yourself!"

I wondered at what I really did look like. I wanted a mirror, and then wondered if I could use all the water that there was so much of. Then, I felt myself straining without meaning too, and the water that had pooled in front of me started to freeze, forming a reflective surface. I had a hollow, dead look on my face. Riley was right, I didn't even look like myself.

He grabbed me and forced me to look at his face. He looked like he was on the verge of tears. "Jake, please, don't…"

That's when all the fight in me died. The quaking ceased abruptly and the doors opened once again, and all the people rushed outside. "Okay," I said weakly. He led me outside and into his car, and we sped off as soon as he could.

Riley drove us back to my house immediately. He insisted on leading me inside, even though I wasn't as tired as I thought I would be, considering the extent to which I had used my telekinesis.

Once we were inside, I collapsed down on the couch, and he set down beside me. "So… are you okay, Jake?" he asked.

I tried to choke back tears of shame and guilt. I had managed to do so on the way from school, and had kept silent until now. "No…" I said weakly. I turned away from him. I couldn't stand to look him in the eyes.

He touched my chin and gently turned my face upwards to look at him. "Hey, you can tell me anything," he said softly.

"What was I thinking? I used my power for revenge. I could've lost control of myself. I could've caused the building to collapse and killed everyone. I'm a horrible person… I'm evil…"

"But you _didn't _hurt anyone; nobody was injured. You tell me all the time that's it hard to resist using telekinesis. Anyone could've messed up like you did. You're not horrible. You are my _favorite_ person in the world." He smiled at me. H e was so sweet that I couldn't help but cry a little. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face into his broad chest.

I felt dirty and unclean. "Riley, I need to take a shower," I told him. I stood up so I could go upstairs, but he started to try and lift me up. I could tell that he wanted to do this for me a lot, so I let him. I couldn't help myself and continued to cry as he held me in his arms, but he kissed away each tear that slid down my cheek. When we got to the bathroom, he set me down on the sink and pull off my clothes except for my underwear, and then he stripped down to his boxers as well. He set me down in the shower, turned on the water, and got in there with me.

Now that the water was hitting me, the tears of guilt and shame now flowed freely down my face. He could tell that, so he pulled me towards him and let me bury my face into his shoulder. "Riley, what's wrong with me? I abused my powers twice to scare the hell out of people just because they got on my bad side, and even sent one of them into a mental hospital..." I managed to say between sobs. "One kind of horrible person does that? They don't. People don't do that, monsters do... I'm not a person; I'm a _thing..._"

He turned my face upwards, forcing me to look at him. "Hey, that's not true. So you made a fake earthquake and gave some stupid high school pricks a scare? That's not so bad. You'd just been outed, and everyone was laughing at you. What person with superpowers wouldn't do that? It's not like you actually hurt somebody for real." He smiled at me.

"What about that guy from four years ago?" I countered. "You know the one..." I couldn't bring myself to say his name.

"You were twelve, and he was bullying you and your friends. Hey, you know what I learned? I did some research on your town, and I found out that that guy you came to think you'd ruined, you were wrong! He got scared, but it wasn't nearly as bad as what you'd heard."  
"So all of it, about him saying nothing and then screaming in the middle of the night?"

"Rumors, nasty rumors. He didn't want to sleep alone, but he didn't refuse to talk and all that. That was just made up."  
"But what about the mental hospital?"

"He was there for a couple of days, and was fine afterwards."

"So, everything that I heard was just a rumor."  
"Yep! It's not nearly as bad as you thought it was!"

I wasn't entirely convinced he was telling the truth. He could sense that. "Would I lie to you about this?"  
"But why didn't you tell me sooner?"  
"Because, after our break-up, it slipped my mind. Then, I thought that you really were over it, so I didn't want to bring up bad memories. I swear on everything I know that's the truth."

I believed him. I knew that he wouldn't lie about this.

"You're one of the sweetest, nicest, kindest people I've ever met in my life," he continued. "Even a lot of other people think so, too. You know how you and me always try to help people and stop the bullying at school. You're such a good person and it kills me that you can't see that. Do you really think that I could love you this much if you really were just a 'thing'?" He punctuated his speech with one of his beautiful smiles. I couldn't help but smile back at him a little.

"See there's that happy face I love!" he said. "I can see the kindness in your gorgeous blue eyes!"

I couldn't help but feel better because of him. He made me feel the need to be held and made love to again.

I kissed him softly. He moved to pin me against the wall. He wrapped my waist up in his big arms and dictated my mouth with his tongue, his broad, strong chest pressing up against me. All I could do was kiss him back, put my arms around his thick neck and moan softly. He moved his large hands down, reached into my boxers and grabbed my ass, using his hands to softly tease and fondle my hole as he continued dominating my mouth. "Mmm, ahh, Riley..." I moaned. "That's so good..." I loved the way he was strong and impossible to fight but gentle and tender at the same time.

He stopped momentarily so he could fasten his lips to my neck. He bit me, hard, and then sucked on the bruise that had formed there. "Ah...! R-Riley!" I whimpered and tightened my arms around him.

He grinned at me and dropped down onto his knees. He kissed the lower region of my stomach and removed the undergarments that were in his way. He wrapped a hand around my erection and jerked it slowly and kissed it, teasing me. He continued playing with me like this until he had me trembling and whimpering in anticipation. He finally took me into his mouth. First he started sucking on just the head, and stroked the rest of it lightly with his fingers. "Unnh," I moaned. "Feels so good..." He took the whole thing into his mouth and down his throat and allowed his teeth to graze me gently. He varied his speeds, at one moment he would go teasing and slow, before speeding up, before slowing down again. He continued on in this way until I was deteriorated to whimpers and pleas for more, having to force myself to keep from squirming from the pleasure of it. "Riley, I'm gonna...! Uhh, ahh, mmmh…!" He sped up his sucking and swallowed down all the liquid as I let out a loud, scream-like moan and came into his mouth.

He stood back up and pulled off his underwear like he'd done with mine. He grabbed the bottle of conditioner on the shower rack. I turned around for him. He got back down on his knees. He kissed my butt and played with it. "God, you have such a great ass," he said. "I love it." He coated two of his fingers with the slick, slippery conditioner. He slid two of them inside of me and began to slide them in and out until I was loosened up a bit, and then slipped a third in. I bit my lip to keep my noises of pleasure in. He turned me back around after he was through. He put some conditioner on his penis. He bent down to scoop me up into his arms, and held me so that my back was against the wall. He slowly pushed the head of his thick penis inside of me, and pushed it in further and further when I moaned from the pleasure and pain of him sliding into me. Once he was fully inside me he started thrusting in and out slowly.

I moaned pleasurably as the pain subsided completely. He began sliding in and out a bit quicker. The moans and whimpers I was making mixed with his grunts and groans of enjoyment. He grinned at me and started thrusting in harder and deeper. "Oh god!" I whimpered. "Riley, yes...!"

"Nghh," he grunted."Fuck, you're so tight..."

He began slamming into me hard and fast again and again. We both got even louder in pleasure from the rough pace that we both loved so much. He kissed and nibbled on my nipples as he continued ramming me.

"AH, OH GOD, YES!" I screamed, and gripped his thick shoulders, no longer able to contain myself. He'd hit that special spot again. "OH PLEASE, RILEY, GIVE ME MORE!" He obliged and continued driving into me hard and deep, every inch of his thick, long organ sinking inside of me with every thrust.

"Ah, damn!" He moaned, squinting his eyes and biting his lip. "Jake, you feel so good!"

He grabbed my penis and began to stroke it as he slid in and out of me roughly. "Mmm, Riley...!" I whimpered. "I can't hold it any longer! I-I -AHH!" I screamed as I came, the semen spraying over both of our toned stomachs.

The sight of me coming sent him over the edge. He groaned as he erupted deep inside of me, my name on his lips as he threw back his head.

We collapsed against each other. After we had both caught our breaths, Riley said, "Well, do you feel better now?"

"Yeah, I think I definitely do," I replied with a smile.

He grinned brilliantly.

"Although my butt hurts now," I said.

He laughed weakly and kissed me once more.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed that. More **_**will**_** follow, and this time it won't take so damn long.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Author's Note: Truly sorry about taking long again, but still not as much as last time. Real life issues, college, plus the fact that Degrassi has become absolutely terrible and has continually screwed Riley over puts kind of a damper on writing. Just so you know. **

* * *

After we had cleaned up and dried off we came downstairs. "Jake," Riley said, turning to me. "Would you dance with me? We didn't get to in the gym."

I smiled. "Yeah, I would love that. It's just that you know; I'm really not good at it…" That was very true. I can move like a champion but put me on a dance floor and I may as well have duck feet. Plus right now it would've been even worse because I was walking a bit gingerly, for obvious reasons.

"It's okay," he said, smiling. "Just let me do all the work." I agreed, fully eager now to dance with my favorite person. He put on a slow song for us to dance to. He pulled me closer towards him and put his hand on my waist and my hand in his other one. I put my free hand on his shoulder. We began to slowly move around in a circle.

"So Jake, I guess I can finally meet your parents now?" he asked me with a smile.

"I guess I can't put it off any longer," I replied. "But I didn't wanna come out."

"I agree on that last part, but your parents seem to really care about you Jake. I would love to meet them; I mean they raised you to be the person you are now." He punctuated his sweetness with another gorgeous, big smile.

I couldn't help but smile back a little. "They definitely had a part in that. They really are amazing parents. I'm sure that they'll love you. How can they not?"

"I'm gonna have to thank them for making you as perfect as you are, Jake."

"Well, I wouldn't say perfect," I said modestly, though I felt lit up from how sweet he was being.

"Don't worry about what's in the past Jake," he replied, kissing me softly.

Once the buzz I felt from his lips subsided however, I was struck with something that I wish had never happened.

"Oh god!" I cried. "What I did to you! I'm so, so sorry Riley!" I felt myself begin to tear up a little at my mind being flooded with remorse at the memory of what I had done to my Riley.

"Jake, I already told you: I don't hold it against you!" Riley cried, trying to comfort me. He stopped leading me and pulled me over to the couch. He sat down and sat me down in his lap, sitting me sideways so I could look at his face. "Jake, with everything I have, I forgive you."

"But I hurt you so badly… And I even tried to shrug any responsibility off of me. Are you okay, really? Riley, I'm so sorry I ever cheated on you…" I said. I had trouble looking him in the eyes. I was on the verge of tears for the second time tonight. I felt like my chest was going to cave in right where my heart was. The memory of Riley's stunned and hurt face and voice was echoing through my mind, even though his worried and loving face was staring at me.

"Jake, please don't feel sad or worry about me," he began gently. "Are you forgetting that I cheated on you too?"

"But that doesn't make me any less guilty, and I started it," I countered.

"But Jake, none of that matters to me anymore. I forgave you the moment we got back together that night. And I forgive you even more now because of how bad I've seen you feel over it," he said as kindly as was humanly possible. He gripped my shoulder tightly and began to stroke my hair affectionately.

"You've noticed that I was really feeling this?" I asked in surprise.

"Of course! How couldn't I?"

He was right. I had pushed the responsibility and the pain that came with it away from me without even noticing it, but I guess I couldn't fool him.

"Jake, please don't beat yourself up over this…" he continued. He punctuated this with another one of his gentle and sensual kisses.

A moan managed to escape from my throat from the abrupt surprise. I couldn't help but feel better.

Bast took this opportunity to jump on our lap. She rubbed against me, purring for attention.

"See, even she wants you to be feel happy," Riley said, working this to his advantage.

I laughed, and gave the cat the attention she wanted. I couldn't deny that I felt the guilt and concern over what I had done to Riley melting away. "Well, okay, I'll get over it, if you really don't feel bad about it." I wasn't completely over it, but his love for me and concern over my internal pain was quickly filling the emptiness that had been in my chest since the incident at the dance. He'd made sure to get rid of it, and the cat emphatically agreed with him.

"I really, really am over it! And you know? I ought to apologize again, to you too. I'm sorry Jake, from the bottom of my heart."

"You were forgiven before you even asked Riley," I replied, feeling much better than I had since I first began talking to Riley again.

He didn't have to reply. He simply grinned and kissed me again, this time more passionately. I moaned again and wrapped my arms around his neck. He continued to kiss me, gently but passionately, his tongue leading mine in a slow dance. When he stopped, I leaned my body against him, my head resting against his chest. I smiled up at him. "I love you so much, Riley. You make me feel so wonderful."

"I love you too Jake. I didn't think I could ever really be happy unless I turned straight, let alone in love, but you redefined what it means to be happy," he said, softly stroking my hair as he spoke.

We kissed briefly once more. After it was over, Riley said "I bet you're tired after what happened tonight, aren't you?"

It was true; I was feeling so sleepy that it was hard for me to keep my eyes open. "Yeah," I answered with a weak smile.

In reply, he lay down on his side, and moved into position so that my back rested against his chest, and his arms wrapped snuggly around me, with both our heads resting on pillows. Similarly, the cat now rested against me, and was already fast asleep, purring in content.

"Riley, I promise you I'll always be there for you. I'll never betray you ever again, and I'll always do my best to make you as happy as possible," I said to him.

"I promise I'll never leave you again either Jake. I'll always love you." He kissed the top of my head in goodnight. I relaxed completely, and with his soft breathing behind me, and the cat purring in front of me, I quickly fell off to sleep.

I was having the strangest dream, nightmare really. I had a dream that I was eating breakfast with Riley, but suddenly my food started talking to me like it was a kids' commercial. I shouted and jumped up and when I called for Riley, I looked at him, and his face had changed into a plate, and his eyes were sunny-side-up eggs and his mouth was a strip of bacon. "What is it Jake?" he said, the piece of bacon splitting horizontally as he spoke, causing me to scream. It was very random because I hadn't had a nightmare about anthropomorphic food since I was a little kid.

But then the dream suddenly shifted as dreams often do. Now, I was dressed in tights. I had the intuition of dreams that told me I was host for the Phoenix Force from the _X-Men_. I was a godlike, all-powerful being who ruled over the world in a "benign" dictatorship. The godlike being I had become was horrifying to me. To make matters even worse, I looked sort of like a zombie; my hair was an unnatural shade of red, dark veins were showing on my skin, and my eyes were completely black. This was a true nightmare. But then, it shifted again into a good dream this time. Something that looked like a humanoid angel, one that you could find in Renaissance art, moved next to me. It was Riley, dressed in a red robe and surrounded by a golden halo. When he wrapped his wings and big arms around me, the Phoenix left me, and I collapsed, drained of energy with him holding me up.

That's when I woke up to a smell of something burning. Riley was no longer on the couch with me, and the cat had moved as well, and my hair was its usual disheveled morning mess. I got up and walked into the kitchen towards the smell. As I had suspected, Riley was standing over the stove, with a plate of chocolate chip pancakes next to him. The source of the burnt smell was the ones he was trying to make at that moment. The one he had just flipped over was blackened on one side. He noticed me.

"Uh, hey, good morning Jake!" He said brightly to me. "I'm making your favorite breakfast."

I walked over to him and grabbed the knob on the stove, turning the heat down to its lowest setting. "Awww, you're so sweet, Riley," I said to him, smiling.

"Yeah, sorry about burning them. I forgot that you gotta turn the heat down eventually," he said with a slightly sheepish grin.

"Aww it doesn't matter; anything you do is perfect, Riley." I said and wrapped an arm around his waist, leaning into him so that he could give me a good morning kiss. "I'll take care of the rest; you just sit down, baby."

"Ha, thanks Jake." He leaned down to give me one more kiss before sitting down at the table in the chair next to him, which was occupied by the sleeping cat.

I turned my attention to the stove to finish off what was left of the mix. Now that the scent of burning food and a mildly distressed Riley trying to cook was dealt with, I noticed that even though I had just woke up I was still feeling drowsy, and I had a headache. It didn't surprise me; I had used my powers to quite a greater extent than I ever had before last night. It was nothing that I hadn't dealt with before.

Riley instinctively reached for the remote, and flipped on the small TV that was in the kitchen. It was the news, and though I only caught a glimpse, it showed two images of the part of Toronto that Degrassi was in. The anchorwoman said something about a minor earthquake before Riley immediately flipped it to another channel.

"What was that?" I asked. "An earthquake?"

"Yeah, just a minor one on the Richter; most barely even felt it and it was only in a certain part of the city." He had said all that in hurried voice.

Before he could change the subject, I interjected. "In the area around our school? I guess that was from last night huh…?" I started to feel like my insides were slowly sinking.

"Possibly, but it was no big deal baby. No one got hurt and hardly anything was damaged. Don't worry about this right now, Jake; it's too early for that," he said in the comforting tone of voice that could always make me feel better.

"Okay you're right, Riley," I said, pushing thoughts of last night out of my mind. However it still bothered me that I wasn't feeling exhausted from using my powers to such an extent that people thought it was an earthquake. I finished with what little cooking there was left, and brought the plate of pancakes and two others over to the table. When I sat down, Riley smiled and rubbed my arm. As we prepared to eat, I asked, "So what else is on?"

In reply he flipped through the channels slowly enough to read the titles of the program on TV. When it got to the SciFi channel, my heart leapt in excitement. "Ooooh! This is _Godzilla vs Hedorah_!" I yelled. "It just came on!"

Riley left it on the kickass Japanese movie and scrunched his face slightly in thought. "Didn't you say that you hated the ones from the 70's?" he asked.

"Naww, that's my friend Blake," I replied. "But who cares what he says!"

"Cool! So what's this one about?" Riley replied.

As we devoured the food, I began to explain the premise of Hedorah, and that the titular monster was essentially the personification of pollution, which gave him immunity to the Big G's atomic breath.

After we'd finished, it was on the commercials. "Riley," I began. "I'm gonna go to the psychic clinic. I've put it off for too long, and last night proved that I really need to start taking this more seriously; I can't just avoid using my telekinesis forever."

He smiled. "I'm proud of you Jake. I'm sure they'll be able to help. Do you think you'll meet many other psychics?"

He had asked a good question. I had wondered that myself. "I'm sure that I can't be the only one on the planet with psionic powers," I answered.

"That's a good thing. I want you to have other people you can talk to about this."

I hadn't asked Riley how he was feeling about all this. I had put it off because it would not be fun talking about it and I'm sure Riley would want it out of his mind, but I worried. I took his hands in mine. "So, how are you feeling about this Riley?"

He made a pained expression. "Can we talk about this later Jake?"

"Yeah, of course, but it's gotta be talked about eventually."

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Who's that?" I wondered aloud.

"Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you; Mia and Peter are coming by."

We walked to the front door. Peter and Mia were there.

"Hey everyone!" I said, greeting them. "What brings you here?"

"Well, we assumed that you'd need someone to talk to about last night…" Peter answered.

Me and Riley led them into the living room, and they sat down on the couch. I sat down next to them, but Riley lifted me up, sat down on the on couch, and set me on his lap. I grinned.

"So how are you feeling?" Mia asked. "Last night sucked."

I opened my mouth to speak, but Riley beat me to the punch. "Scared," he said simply. He had his arms wrapped over me at the moment, and I could feel his breathing increase ever so slightly, so I placed mine over his and squeezed them affectionately.

"I'm doing okay I guess," I said. I knew that it was bothering Riley a lot more than it was me. _"Would now be a good time to discuss it?"_ I asked him telepathically.

"I guess so," he replied.

"Riley," Peter said gently. "How are you doing?"

"Scared… Really scared," he replied. "I really, really didn't want to come out in high school." I hugged his arms closer to me in response.

"Well, this doesn't change how cool you are," Peter said.

"I didn't want to have deal with this bullshit," Riley said.

"You still have all of us, Riley," Peter continued. "I already talked to Sav and Danny, and they don't care, I know Anya won't."

"Well it's not just that, but there's also my parents, and guilt for lying, and beating up Sid…" Riley said, letting his words trail off in shame. His grip on me had got even tighter now and he had tensed up.

"Well I know Sid's fine!" Peter said brightly. "Nothing broken! He may not be able to kick either of your asses, but he can definitely take a beating."

"Oh thank god!" Riley said in relief and sighed. "I hated letting myself go like that."

"Well it's not like he didn't deserve it," I said to Riley, looking up at him and smiling. "I don't think many people are going to be stupid enough to try and mess with us!"

"Yeah I guess you're all right," Riley said.

"What the hell was up with that freaky earthquake?" Mia said.

"I don't fucking know," I said quickly and easily. Though I didn't like it, I'd gotten used to lying by now. "Have you two seen the area that it was in?"

"No we haven't," Peter answered.

"Anyways, we gotta get going," Mia said. "Izzy has a doctor's appointment today and my mom's sitting for us right now." She was referring to her daughter, Isabelle.

"Oh really?" Riley asked. "I hope she's okay!" Riley adored Izzy, as well as kids in general. It was really adorable to see him turn into a pile of mush around children.

"Yeah, it's just a checkup," Mia replied. "Actually she asked about you," she continued on smiling. Izzy adored Riley as much as he did her. She basically viewed him as a giant teddy bear. "She hasn't seen you in a while. Maybe we could go to the park later today or tomorrow?"

"Okay yeah! That would be great!" Riley said excitedly. "I mean, right Jake?"

"Yeah that would be cool if we're not too busy," I replied.

"Okay, good. That'll make her happy," Peter replied, smiling slightly. "See you guys." He and Mia got up to leave, and we told them bye as they left.

After they were gone, Riley laid down on his side, with his head resting on one of the pillows on the couch. He of course lay me down beside of him, with me facing towards him.

"Do you feel any better?" I asked. "Now that you've heard from our friends?"

"Yeah, I kinda do. Jake," he said softly. "I'm worried for you to meet my parents, especially my dad. They're kinda homophobic…"

"Don't worry Riley," I said gently. "I can handle it. I've been through worse." It was true; I was just worried about how Riley would feel about it.

"They've been calling me a lot, but I've been ignoring them. The longer I put this off, the worse it will be…" he trailed off nervously.

"We can go meet them today. I don't care what they think of me."

"Well, I mean, who couldn't love you?" he asked teasingly. He grinned and said, "You're impossible not to like."

I smiled. "You're probably right," I replied.

Riley kissed me softly before we got up to get ready to go to his house.


	37. Chapter 37

It was nearly time for us to leave to meet Riley's dad. He was in the shower now. I had gotten in first because, believe it or not, this hairstyle I had was a bitch to maintain. I was doing my routine morning exercises. I did a frontwards split, bending forwards until my chest touched the ground, and then bent backwards until my head touched my calf. I grimaced in discomfort. Stretching backwards like that was always a bit painful, but effective.

I straightened out on the ground and allowed my muscles to settle for a few seconds. I heard Riley coming up behind me, so I did a Starfish Kip-Up so that I was facing towards him. Anya, Daniel and Zane had finally taught Riley and I how to dress properly, so he was in reasonably nice looking clothes. The look on his face worried me; though most wouldn't be able to tell, I could see that he was nervous. "You ready to go?" he asked me?

I was going to try to cheer him up with either of two methods. "Yeah I just finished my morning stretches…" I began. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him and pressed up close to him. "Unless you want to practice stretching my mouth out before we go…" I trailed off suggestively.

He didn't blink, and he didn't smile. "Naww Jake, not right now," he answered.

Damn; that didn't work. It worse than I thought; normally that would've earned at least a faint flicker of a smile.

Still smiling I replied. "Well alright. Whatever you want Riley," and I finished this off with a hug. In tow of his arms, I followed him out to his car and got ready to drive over to his parents' house.

I tried to talk to him as he drove us there, but like usual when he was upset, he felt like being left alone with his thoughts. I understood perfectly. I was nervous too, mostly for Riley's sake. I'd met his parents before. Both sets of Riley's grandparents immigrated from Greece back when they were young and his mom and dad had been raised in strict traditional homes. Riley's father was the owner of a rather successful lawyer firm in this fair city of Toronto, and was rather intimidating yet charismatic on the few occasions I'd met him. His mother was a stay-at-home mom. Both of them were homophobic based on what Riley had told me and a comment I'd heard them make. Both of them were driving forces behind his successful athleticism and grades, and were constantly annoying him about finding a girlfriend. And while his mother was away visiting relatives in Greece at the time, I was needless to say nervous about meeting the father of the man I loved.

I practiced going over all my pro-gay arguments I knew and even went over some anti-gay arguments just to be extra-prepared to see from his viewpoint, even going over some pro-gay theological arguments my grandma used to argue, though I highly doubted that it would prepare me for the real thing. We reached his house soon and parked a little ways down the street so that we couldn't be seen from a window. We got out and stood against the vehicle, I remembered my dream.

"Hey Riley," I said. He looked over at me. "I had a dream about you last night. I dreamt I was the Dark Phoenix from the crappy movie that came out last year."

"The one that never happened?"

"Yeah that one. I was ruler of the planet and I had unstoppable godlike powers. It was horrible. But then, you showed up." At this time I chose to lean against him. "You were an angel, like a beautiful human angel with two wings. All you had to do was wrap your arms and your wings around me and I turned back into normal. That's one of the few dreams that really means something. You're my angel, Riley." Smiling, I gazed up into his icy blue eyes and held him tight.

I was so relieved when he smiled back at me. "Oh Jake," he began, hugging me back. "You have no idea how much our places should've been switched out. I had been in the most terrible place of my entire life, and you pulled me out of there just by showing up."

"I'm sorry I wasn't as good as you deserved," I said, thinking back on how I had cheated on him for no reason.

"Jake, don't worry about that, please," instantly knowing what was on my mind. He began to run his fingers through my hair, which always made him feel more comfortable. "You're my angel, Jake. There's nothing you can do to make yourself even more unbelievably good than you already are."

"You know you're the best thing about my existence?" I said. "And you know I'll do anything for you? No matter what it is, I'll do anything."

"I know Jake, and there's no way I would be able to do this without you."

We hugged each other tightly and walked to the front door.

Riley opened the door and led me into his living room. His house was spacious, smelled nice and was tastefully decorated with some traditional Greek artwork, courtesy of his mother. "Dad!" He called out. "Dad I'm here with my boyf- with Jake."

He came out of a door that I knew led into the kitchen. Mr. Stavros, like his son was somewhat imposing if you judged him based solely on size. He was large and tall, though just a little bit shorter and less bulky than his son, and his middle was a little bit softer. He had a clean shaven face and black hair which was graying in some areas. He had strong Greek facial features and he was by far one of the most handsome men I'd ever laid eyes on and it was extremely clear to see where Riley gets it from. I had to admit if that's what Riley is going to look like when he gets to be in his early forties, then there's a good chance I'm not going to hate us getting older.

But this time there was something off about him, something creepy. I could tell that he was mad, furious even. In a weird way I could feel the anger emanating off from him like heat waves, despite his tight yet calm facial expression, and not just in the normal way. Now I could feel his anger on a much more intimate level. He gestured for Riley to sit on the couch. He didn't even glance at me. Riley and I did so, sitting next to each other, my boyfriend not looking his father in the eyes. He sat down across from us. "Hey dad," Riley began. "So um, what did the school tell you…?"

"They called and told me that someone had videotaped my son having sex with a boy," he began, slightly shaky as he spoke and his tone dripping with acid. "I told them they better watch their shit before I tore the whole school apart with a lawsuit." He left his sentence hanging there, seeming to want Riley to say something. Even though we weren't sitting close enough to touch, I could feel Riley getting tenser and tenser with each passing second. I wanted to move in towards him though I felt it would be a better idea not to.

He continued when Riley remained silent. "So when I told them to stop lying, they showed me a little bit of the tape."

Riley just gazed down at the floor. It was killing me that he felt he so bad about what was happening. I wanted to get him out of there, and I was getting pissed off at Mr. Stavros for making Riley feel this way.

"Do you have anything you wanna say?" He asked in an accusatory tone, as if daring Riley to speak up.

"I was gonna tell you, sir," Riley mumbled, still gazing at the floor, body as tense as ever. "Jake's a good guy, dad."

"Yeah, Jake, your friend. The little whore who turned you gay?" He spat.

Riley looked up at his dad now and said in a louder, shaky voice, "He didn't turn me gay, dad. I've always been this way."

"Did I raise this way son? Did me and your mother raise you to kiss boys? What the hell were all those sports for? What are those trophies for? Do you think I really worked so fucking hard to raise you right for you and be a queer behind my back?" His voice was quavering slightly and was getting louder as he kept talking.

"Dad please don't talk about Jake like that," Riley mumbled.

"Riley it's okay," I said. I didn't like it but I'd rather have Mr. Stavros talk about me than have him talk to Riley that way.

"What?" Mr. Stavros asked, ignoring me.

Riley looked at his father in the eyes and said with more strength than he had before, "Don't talk about Jake like that dad. He cares about me and is good to me."

"Don't you back talk me!" Mr. Stavros threatened and stood up.

Riley stood up to meet him and I stood up with him. "Dad you don't need to talk about people I care about like that; you're being unreasonable." Now I could tell he was getting a little bit mad, too and was getting braver. That's when it really got ugly.

"I shouldn't be talking like that?" Mr. Stavros practically screamed at Riley. "You're a lying faggot who went behind mine and your mother's back. You let yourself get fucked like some common whore, but at least a normal whore gets paid for it, you sick perverted freak!"

Riley's mouth quickly dropped open and changed to an expression of horror. His father continued to hurl insults at him with an insane rage I'd rarely ever seen in my life. I couldn't explain but I knew how he was feeling, and the thing that stuck out was that it was all about what Riley had supposedly done to make him feel. And to my sadness, Riley finally began to cry.

"SHUT UP!" I roared as loudly as I could possibly. I focused my gaze upon Riley's so-called father who still looked like he was mad enough to be able to kill someone.

"How can you stand there and insult your son like that? Your son, a man who's been trying to please you his entire life? Who has been trying to live up to the ideal standards of some miserable old bastard who doesn't deserve his love? You're sad, pathetic, twisted, perverted evil bastard who's fucked his son's mind up for years and now when he's finally happy you're trying to take that away from him just because it doesn't fit your very specific ideals! You're fucking disgusting," I finally finished.

I had gotten the feeling that he wasn't used to having people talk to him in that way, and I was right as he seemed to be stunned into silence.

I turned to Riley, who wasn't crying but he looked like he might start doing it any time again. "Come on Riley," I said softly and took his hand. "Let's get out of here."

I led him out of the house and away from his abusive dad.


	38. Chapter 38

On the drive back home, I just let Riley have time to his self in the passenger's seat. He cried a little bit more, and I wanted to comfort him but I knew it would be better if he could have just a little time alone. It was probably a good thing as well. I had a theory that scared me as to why, but there was something beyond righteous fury I had felt back there. I had managed to control myself, but I felt a poisonous, seething rage quite unlike anything I'd ever experienced. To my surprise I was still shaking with rage as I began to drive off, but fortunately quickly got over once we'd got away from Riley's house.

Once we got home, I got him to sit down and asked, "Riley, you wanna talk?"

"Jake, what's wrong with me?" he asked. "Do I really not deserve to be loved by my own dad?"

I felt like someone had punched me. "Riley, do you really need to ask that? And ask that to me of all people?"

"No, I guess I really don't."

"Is that how it always is between you and him?"

"No, definitely not. Usually he's always so proud of me, and caring and warm… I bet mom will make everything better."

I felt someone had hit me again. I highly doubted that if Riley's dad could talk to him like that because of disappointment that he would get better about it so quickly. But then again maybe Riley was right; maybe his mom would smooth things over. But I didn't want to have to tell Riley that his dad may not be swayed so easily. Maybe mom and dad could give me so advice later. Right now I decided not to give him another blow to his happiness. Maybe that made me weak and foolish. "Maybe your mom can smooth things over," I said brightly. "I don't think it'll do any good to worry about it too much now though."

He smiled, and I could tell that it was genuine. "Thanks Jake. You always know what to say to make me feel happier."

"Anytime Riley," I smiled back at him. I hugged him closely to me.

Once we parted he said, "You know what'll make me feel even better?"

"No, what?" I asked, though I had a fairly good idea.

"This," he leaned forward and kissed me softly. I was right, he did want intimacy. He wanted the love and affection that his dad had so cruelly denied him. I certainly didn't want to turn him down.

"Someone's in a better mood," I grinned and said teasingly. "Now I am too."

"I couldn't let you be left out of being happy again," Riley grinned back at me and placed another kiss on me, this one more passionate. I kissed him back and gripped his large, firm shoulders. Our kissing heated up quickly, and we battled for dominance. He won, like usual, but of course, who wouldn't mind.

He moved in and pulled me towards him tighter and closer. He placed himself on top of me, one of his hands caressing my body underneath my shirt, and the other was in my hair, stroking it and pulling it gently. I wrapped my arms around his muscular neck as his tongue led mine in a dance inside our mouths. Now I was moaning into the kiss, unable to keep in my noises of pleasure any longer; I loved the feel of his firm lips on my soft ones. And I was determined to make him feel every bit as good as he deserved.

He began to rub his hips against mine, and I could feel the bulge in our pants growing bigger and harder. I couldn't resist the temptation, and I reached down behind him to grab his tight bubble butt. He stopped his kissing for just a second to focus on my neck. He bit the sensitive skin there, and then sucked on the bruise he had made there, his own personal kind of branding.

"R-Riley!" I whimpered.

He stayed there at my neck for several more moments, continuing to bite and suck on the nape of my neck as he teased my nipples softly with his hand and stroked my hair, causing me to whimper and shiver pleasurably.

He stopped in order to scoop me into his muscular arms, lifting me up as easily as if I were a ragdoll. He placed his lips on mine once again. I moaned from the pleasure of him as he carried me up to the bedroom. When we got there he set me down on the edge of the bed, getting down on his knees so that he was level with me. He removed my shirt and took his off too. He began to focus his mouth on my chest now, kissing it and licking it teasingly, while he reached into my underwear and rubbed my crotch. He ever-so-gently took one of my tender nipples between his teeth and swirled his tongue around it teasingly. I had to bite my lips to keep my moans from getting too loud. He grinned widely once more, causing his beautiful eyes to crinkle in enjoyment. He gripped my cock inside my underwear again.

He helped me take off what clothes I had left, doing most of the work for me. "God you're so beautiful Jake," he said and gazed into my eyes. He rubbed my naked cock teasingly.

"Mmm, Riley, please do it," I pleaded.

He lowered his face to wrap his lips around my cock head and began to swirl his tongue around it. Starting off slow at first, he bobbed his head up and down and teased me with his tongue, not yet taking all of me into his mouth, and paying special attention to the sensitive head.

"Aaaahh, yes," I moaned. I ran one of my hands through his short hair, and gripped the bed with the other one. "Oh, god, Riley that's so good…"

Encouraged by my moans, he began to moan as he pleasured me so that the vibrations would caress my dick. He moved his lips so that they were only on the head. At the same time he wrapped his large hand around my shaft and began to quickly stroke me off as his tongue swirled around my cock head.

"Aaaah fuck! Yes!" I moaned. He had me unintentionally squirming with enjoyment now. I whimpered and moaned pleasurably and gripped the sheets of the bed tightly. Now he stopped stroking me and deepthroated all of my cock into his mouth, bobbing up and down quicker. He sucked me off hard. None of the girls I had ever slept with were capable of pleasuring me to such a great degree as Riley was now; I was sure of it.

The groans and whimpers I was making apparently motivated him even further. He grabbed the lube sitting on the bed stand and coated one finger with it. He shoved it inside of me and quickly moved his finger in and out of me, making me gasp and shudder.

"Nnngh! Oh god Riley! Aah!" I practically screamed. I fell backwards and shivered and writhed in pleasure on the mattress.

He sucked me off and fingered quicker and quicker. "R-Riley!" I whimpered. "I'm about to-Aaah!" I let a loud of yell of pleasure as I could no longer control myself. My big sexy Riley swallowed down all of the fluid I shot into his mouth.

He lay down beside me as I caught my breath for a couple of seconds and then kissed me softly. "Your turn," I whispered at him.

I practically tore at his pants. In a second his belt was thrown off, and he actually just let me do all the work because I could not get him naked quick enough. Once we were both fully naked, he sat down and leaned his back against the bed post, and pulled me on top of him. We both kissed each other passionately and moaned in our enjoyment. I moved off him so that I could better do my work. I admired the sight of the beautiful and burly male in front of me.

He was the definition of gorgeous; the picture of beauty. He had a strong square jaw line and a strong chin. His eyes were beautiful and icy blue, and he even had the cutest nose I'd ever seen. His hair was soft and brown with hints of blond in it, my favorite color.

His tall body was covered in pronounced, very large muscles that were just as defined and hard as mine. He had thick and strong arms, with broad shoulders, and had the much sought after V-shaped torso complete with abs. His legs were thick and muscular as well, much more so than his arms, and he had one of the best bubble asses I'd ever seen. He even had his large hands and feet to go along with it. He had just a slight amount of soft hair on his chest and tanned skin to perfectly complete the picture. I didn't care that Riley was only a year older than me. He was a Man, with a capital M dammit, and I couldn't believe just how fortunate I was that I had found him.

Awed by how beautiful my Grizzly bear was, I finally focused on his crotch, as I was so eager to do. While it was true that he always pleasured me before making love to me, I was improving at doing the same for him and I loved doing it. First I stroked his throbbing manhood slowly. It was thick enough that I had a bit of trouble fitting my entire hand around it. I bent down to flit my tongue out and tease him. I kissed the head softly before finally taking his rock hard dick into my mouth. I began to suck on the thick and long thing as he had done for me. Riley groaned pleasurably. I bobbed my head up and down slowly, taking a comfortable amount into my mouth at first, gliding my tongue all over his cock. I looked up at him, just to see the look on his face. In reply, he gently ran his fingers through my hair and smiled reassuringly. I began to moan now as I sucked him, earning his grunts of approval. He was too long and thick to fit into my mouth completely, and his size made it a bit difficult with my lack of experience, but I still took as much of his dick into my mouth as I could. What I couldn't deepthroat, I wrapped my hand around and stroked him off as he did for me.

"Ah yeah, that's good," Riley moaned and continued to stroke my hair. "Keep going; don't stop. Ungh!"

I stroked him lovingly as I sucked his dick at the same time, my tongue swirling all over his stiff shaft and my moans of pleasure caressing his cock. He groaned and squirmed in pleasure.

"Oh fuck! Jake, I'm about to come!" he warned.

I sucked him faster and faster until, with a grunt, he finally came. I moaned again as his hot seed spilled down my throat in thick spurts. I was surprised at how much of it there was, though I certainly wasn't complaining.

After I swallowed down every last bit of his semen, he moved over me as I slid into my favorite place in the world: underneath a lustful Riley. He kissed me passionately and when he stopped I smiled and asked, "Did I do a good job, Riley?"

He grinned and said, "Oh you definitely did more than just good, Jake!" We laughed as he grabbed my wrists and placed them above my head, holding them down with his strong hands. I squirmed about in mock disapproval.

"Are you fighting me?" he asked teasingly and smirked.

I replied yes and continued to put up a fake fight but he was much too strong for me. I felt weak and puny. After I stopped, I grinned and said, "You win Riley."

"Don't I always?" He opened my mouth with another kiss and dominated my mouth with his tongue. He placed his hips between my legs and teasingly rubbed his cock against my entrance. I whimpered in pleasure. I loved it when Riley took control of me and completely dominated me. He continued to tease my ass and dominate my mouth with his tongue, causing me to squirm and shiver in pleasured anticipation until I couldn't take it any longer.

"Riley, please, stop teasing me…" I begged him. "I want it. I want you. Please…"

His eyes were practically on fire with how crazy he was for me. He snatched up the lube and coated two of his large fingers with it and thrust them both inside of me, which I moaned and squirmed pleasurably from. He coated his rock hard, big dick with it and placed himself between my spread legs as usual before I stopped him.

"Wait," I said, holding out a restraining hand. "I wanna try something different."

"Like what?" Riley asked, slightly confused and disappointed that I had stopped him.

"I wanna try doggy style this time," I said excitedly and smiling.

"You mean from the back? Why? I won't be able to see your face from that position." He looked a little taken aback. "You could try riding me."

"We've already done that though," I replied. I made a pouty face. "Riley, I wanna try something new. I trust you, and we both know what we look like. Trust me, I want this a lot."

He looked slightly hesitant. "Well alright, if you really want to, I guess I could." He did seem to be excited about it however.

I flipped over onto my stomach, and though I couldn't see behind me, I knew what he was doing. He gazed down at me and caressed my ass. "God Jake, you've got such a hot little ass," he said with obvious affection. He bent over me and rubbed my rear and kissed it.

"R-Riley!" I whimpered as he bit me hard enough to leave a bruise. He placed the tip of his cock against my hole, ready to slide in. He leaned over me until his well-built and large body rubbed against mine, and he rested his upper body on his forearms and elbows. I could feel his sexy breathing in my ear. Then he slowly began to push himself inside of me. Like always there were the small traces of pain, but the pleasure far outweighed any discomfort.

"Aaaaah," I moaned, gripping the bed sheets. "Mmmmh…" He placed his face right next to me and started to kiss me as he continued to slide his big dick inside of me. In his cautiousness, he was entering me more slowly then he usually did, so I pushed my hips backwards onto his cock to force the rest of himself inside of me.

He groaned in pleasure as he slid entirely inside of me. He began to thrust in and out of me gently. "Ahh yes, Riley," I moaned. "God that feels good… Please harder."

He slid in and out of me faster now and kissed and nibbled on my shoulders and neck as I moaned and whimpered pleasurably beneath him. As I knew he would, he was now completely over any uncertainty he felt over the new position and was now moaning along with me.

"Oh yes, Jake you're so tight…" he moaned as he began to thrust into me even harder now.

I moaned and pushed my hips backwards in order to force him deeper inside of me. I even swiveled them around in order to pleasure him better, causing him to moan even louder and shiver in enjoyment. "Yeah you like that?" I teased him.

He bit my neck hard enough to leave a bruise and laughed softly. "Oh yeah? You're gonna regret teasing me," he threatened playfully.

"Oh really?" I replied. "Fuck me harder Riley."

That's when he sped up to the rough pace that we both enjoyed best. He surged his hip backwards and slammed me into me hard and fast over and over again. He groaned and grunted in pleasure and continued to kiss my neck.

"Aaah Riley!" I screamed, unable to contain myself any longer. Riley was causing me so much pleasure. "Yes! Oh god it's so big!"

"Mmm you like that, Jake?" he asked me teasingly this time.

"Oh yes Riley, please don't stop!" I begged.

"I didn't plan to," he replied. He continued to do as we both wanted and pounded me hard and fast, using the springing of the bed to help him drill me, and as always I clamped my glutes down on his cock as hard as I could.

I began to scream my enjoyment and bite the sheets, but he pulled my head back by the hair, keeping me from muffling my cries of bliss as his own moans and grunts continued to sound in my ears and his thick cock was thrust deep inside of me repeatedly.

This continued on for a good while longer until I began to whimper and tremble, and Riley sensed from my body language that I could barely hold back my climax any longer. He paused just long enough to flip me back over onto my back before he resumed forcing his dick in and out of me again and again. I saw his face now. He was ecstatic about causing me to scream and beg for more, and very grateful to be inside of me. "Yeah come for me, Jake," he growled.

I panted and clamped down on his arms for dear life, and he grabbed my own cock which was throbbing. It only took a few more seconds of him pounding me and jerking me off before the words I tried to form dissolved in my mouth and my semen came shooting onto his toned stomach.

My climax caused my hole to tighten even more around Riley's organ. "Ggrrrr, fuck you're so tight!" he groaned. His thrusts became even wilder than before and just a few moments later he came inside of me. I moaned as his large amount of warm liquid shot deep inside of me; even Riley coming always felt good.

Without pulling out of me yet, he rolled us over onto our sides and collapsed beside of me as we both struggled to catch our breath. He opened my panting mouth in a passionate kiss and wrapped his arms around me, causing us both to moan weakly in satisfaction.

Once he pulled his face away from me, I said, "Amazing. You're amazing Riley."

"Me? What about you Jake?" he asked me, admiringly looking into my eyes.

"I love you so much, Riley," I said.

He hugged me tightly and kissed me again. "I love you too, Jake," he replied.

"Come on Jake," he said, starting to move. "Your parents will probably be here before too long."

"I don't think they'll want to see us covered in a fun hot mess," I said and followed his example.


End file.
